228 Lunas
by Nenasfashion
Summary: El Profesor Lupin, gran hechicero, inteligente, amable, todo un caballero y me confieso atraida por él. Si, es una locura, pero ¿cómo no enamorarse de un hombre asi? es tan diferente, si es licantropo, es mayor pero ¿te importaria eso, si lo amaras. RLxHG
1. La hora de los lobos

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del bosque prohibido, hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir, ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos quee le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**228 Lunas**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**La hora de los lobos…**_

Hermione dejó de lado sus mantas y se levantó, tomó el reloj de su buró.

"T_an solo son las dos de mañana, esto se esta volviendo común, las ultimas semanas no ha habido una noche en que no despertara sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño"_

Caminó hasta el tocador, abrió la llave de agua fría, junto sus palmas y mojó su rostro queriendo aclarar las cosas que pasaban por su mente, tomó la toalla que estaba a un lado, secó su cara, observando su reflejo en el espejo.

"_Trato de encontrar respuestas, pero solo me veo a mi, a una Hermione que no sabe lo que ocurre con su vida…"_

_Dejó caer la toalla en el cesto y salió de ahí dirigiéndose a la Sala común con paso lento, bajando los escalones mecánicamente._

"_Desde que gane el honor de ser premio anual, se ha vuelto mi lugar preferido por las noches, no me quejo de tener esta sala para mi, es perfecta para estudiar, sobre todo para relajarme y disfrutar del silencio…", _sonrió irónicamente, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que esta junto al fuego, se acomodó subiendo los pies y tapándose ligeramente con una manta que se encontraba ahí_._

"_En días como este desearía seguir en Gryffindor al menos no me sentía sola allá, además están Harry y Ron… después de todo los extraño, Harry es fuerte a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido, el ataque a Sirius, del que por poco no sale vivo y ni que decir el último el ataque a Dumbledore, la guerra se acerca, pero él es él que más sufre… estamos a punto de acabar el año… y no se aún como lo hemos logrado" _

_- _¡Ufff que sustos y que miedo! Aún puedo sentir como mi corazón resiente esos momentos, sin duda él es el más afectado en todo esto, han sido tantas cosas para él, y ni que decir su rompimiento con Ginny, por su parte Ron… su fracaso con Lavender, el ataque a su padre, Bill que no le ha ido tan mal aunque su boda fuera suspendida. A Malfoy si que le ha ido mal, pero ¿y yo? ¿Qué siento hacia ellos?

Suspiró profundamente y dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de centro, observando un tumulto de libros en ella.

- Al menos algo sigue siendo recurrente y relajante en mi vida, la lectura, mi sala vaya que es un desastre con tantos libros… he de reconocer que algo bueno ha sucedido, es que el profesor Remus J. Lupín, haya vuelto a dar clases y todo gracias a Dumbledore y vaya que eso ha causado controversia.

- Y como se esperaba ha habido intentos porque deje la materia pero no lo han conseguido, él es tan inteligente… - se levantó y tomó los libros de la mesa de centro en brazos - él me ha prestado estos libros - caminó paseándose por la sala simplemente, pensando en voz alta_._

- En clase, la seguridad con la que se maneja, lo hace ver tan interesante, su presencia al hablar, su forma de mirar siempre analizando a las personas, la facilidad con la que explica las cosas, esa tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, nunca dice algo sin antes haberlo pensado, sin duda nunca habla de más, simplemente lo justo y lo necesario, la forma en que disfruta dando clase es notoria, nadie puede negarlo, es un gran profesor, esa forma de sonreír cuando habla con Sirius o Harry, incluso con los demás, la manera en que su mirada se vuelve risueña, y a la vez tan profunda y misteriosa dejando ver sus características de licántropo, sin duda el cambio de color de sus pupilas es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba - El contraste del profesor ecuánime y el profesor que llevaba por dentro una bestia, es sorprendente, la forma en que los días en que se acerca la luna llena, sus instintos se agudizan, ¡claro como no notarlo! – estrechó más los libros contra su pecho.

- Su presencia se hace notar desde lejos, su mirada se vuelve intensa, sus movimientos son más fuertes y pronunciados, incluso parece rejuvenecer, claro no es que sea un viejo… para nada, de hecho se ve muy bien, nadie puede negar que derramaba de alguna forma sex appeal - una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios, al invocar el recuerdo del hombre.

- Quizás son las feromonas o su atrayente aroma de su loción combinada con ese ligero olor a chocolate que siempre lo acompaña ¡Por Merlín que atractivo es! - suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón, cuando reaccionó razonando sus ultimas deducciones - ¡bájate de tu nube HERMIONE!... ¡ESTAS HABLANDO DE REMUS LUPÍN! ¡Contrólate!

- Es tu profesor y antes que eso es el amigo del papá de Harry, de Sirius ¡Por Godric Gryffindor! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?… pero… pero… no puedo negar que es así - un calor súbito subió por sus mejillas, manifestándose en un suave sonrojo, dejó los libros en la mesa de centro.

- Estoy mal… creo que no dormir me esta afectando la cabeza. ¡Hey tu Hermione reacciona! Une esas neuronas y aleja esos pensamientos de ti – se recriminó dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué me pasa?... no puedo descifrar lo que siento hacia Harry, como para ahora darme cuenta de que me entusiasmo más al hablar y pensar en el profesor Lupin, que en los chicos de mi edad, quizás solo sea admiración… - dijo tratando de converse a si misma, pero sabía que la verdad no se ponía ocultar tan fácil.

- Esto no es algo nuevo o al menos… no empezó ahora si no desde que lo conocí, esa manera de alejar al Dementor en el expreso, la forma en que es tan desafiante y firme cuando ataca, y al final tan ecuánime y amable, brindándonos chocolate, eso fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, claro al menos más que su ropa, desde ahí comencé a respetarlo y admirarlo…

- Cuando tomamos las primeras clases, quede sorprendida, por no decir fascinada con su forma de enseñar, esa mezcla de gentileza y humor, claro también daban un poco de miedo eso de la practicas al principio, pero con él ahí controlando todo, fue impresionante pero después de sus desapariciones cada mes, y de que el profesor Snape nos dejara investigar sobre los licántropos, me di cuenta de ese pequeño detalle en él, su pequeño secreto…

_- _Después de todo, no concebiría a Remus sin ser licántropo, eso es parte de él, se que debió ser duro para él, cargar con eso… desde pequeño… cuando nos contó que Dumbledore le permitió ingresar a Hogwarts, claro controlando sus transformaciones y colocó el sauce boxeador por él. Sin duda no se equivoco, fue un gran alumno, gracias a la ayuda de Dubledore. Remus pudo conocer amigos, no todo tiene que ser sufrimiento y dolor en la vida y él descubrió eso al lado de los demás Merodeadores – curvó sus labios melancólicamente.

- Ahh vaya… - se dejó caer en el sillón, mirando las brasas - nunca sabré cuánto sufrió realmente, él esconde tantas cosas, pero eso lo hace ser tan interesante, fue ahí cuando yo entendí que no era cualquier persona, después todo fue tan confuso, él dejo Hogwarts.

- Sirius con el problema de Azkaban, los ataques de Voldemort, verlo ya no era tan fácil, pero sin duda ese verano en Grimmauld Place, descubrí más sobre él, buueeeeeeeeno… contando que no nos dejaban escuchar las reuniones de la Orden pero tuve oportunidades, pocas pero las tuve de hablar con él, en claro mi lugar favorito y sin duda el de él… la Biblioteca…

Dejó escapar un suspiro, sus albiso se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa - Esas tardes o madrugadas, fueron unas largas platicas sobre libros. Si, se que no suena nada interesante hablar de libros, pero era como si hubiera una chispa, al conectarnos en ese tema, que nos llevaba a otros, claro nunca saliendo a lo personal, pero a veces no eran necesarias las palabras… - evocó el recuerdo de esos días, abrazando su manta.

- Él entraba cansado por las batallas, y simplemente sabía que yo estaría ahí, dejaba una tablilla de chocolate a mi lado y se sentaba en su sillón favorito, tomaba su libro, y ahí nos quedábamos por horas sin decir nada, disfrutando del silencio de aquel lugar, pero también fue ahí que me di cuenta de que Tonks sentía algo por él, bueno más claro no nos pudo quedar después de la escena que presenciamos en al Enfermería después del ataque que sufrió Bill… - una melancolía invadió su ser al pensar en la relación que ellos sostenían, se aferró a la manta como si fuera una niña asustada por la oscuridad.

- Ella es linda, claro muy diferente a mi, quizás yo sea aburrida comparada con ella, bueno en realidad no tenemos punto de comparación, claro ignorando que ambas somos jóvenes en comparación con él… pero ella es más grande que yo por 7 años… lo cual ya es algo, ¿no? y él… ¿qué sentirá hacia ella?... yo a veces los miraba y él parecía ocultar el interés que sentía hacia ella, pero es difícil saber que siente él, qué es lo que piensa, qué hay detrás de esa imagen…

- Quisiera saberlo… cuando él la rechazó en la Enfermería con sus excusas tan comunes, muy pobre, peligroso y muy grande para ella... no se cómo me sentí, una confusión me invadió… todo pasó tan rápido…

- Se que suena cruel pero una parte de mi se alegró de las palabras que él le dijo, pero la mirada del profesor mostraba tristeza tal como ahora la hay en mi… - resopló tristemente al recordar ese momento - quizás sea solo que no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas, yo ni siquiera descifro qué pasa conmigo… con mis amigos, pero cuando razono lo que sucede, siempre terminó volviendo mis pensamientos en un análisis sobre el respetable profesor Lupín, y vaya que eso es un problema, no se qué me pasa con él, a veces creo que mi admiración pasa de ser eso, a algo más que no quiero enfrentar – se recostó hundiendo su rostro en el mullido cojín.

- Él no me puede atraer ¿o si?... Ah quizás solo estoy confundida por su forma de ser, quizás tengo que verlo solo como nuestro profesor, no como el hombre, ni el amigo, simplemente como el profesor… eso cambiaría, me hace ver cosas que no existen, ¿será por qué el representa el perfecto caballero ingles? Las cualidades que yo buscaría en un hombre: ecuánime, decidido, tenaz, intelectual, caballeroso, tiene sentido del humor, a veces retraído, perspicaz, observador y lo principal maduro a su forma… pero ¿será solo qué representa algo que no puedo tener?, que es un ideal, si, eso un ideal, soy yo la que lo eleva a un segundo plano, cuando no hay un segundo plano, además, es solo admiración, si eso… admiración – musitó queriendo creerlo.

- ¡Por Gryffindor! ¿A quién engaño?, no es así… pero tampoco puedo admitirlo abiertamente, es solo un gusto, no debo dejar que pase de eso, debo concentrarme en saber qué es lo que siento por los chicos de mi edad, retomar esos sentimientos, que aún se si existen, pero debo dejar de pensar el profesor, quizás él ya este saliendo con Nymphadora en una relación formal… después de todo, los vimos de la mano en el fingido funeral de Dumbledore.

- Pero si eso estuviera sucediendo, sería genial por él... verlo sonreír y a ella, ya que no me cae mal, así me quedaría claro, que él es prohibido… quizás la traiga al Baile de graduación.

Se quedó perdida en ese ultimo pensamiento – El Baile lo había olvidado… y yo aún no escojo nada, no tengo pareja aún, si he tenido propuestas pero yo no decido nada, solo faltan pocos días, si quiero ir tengo que decidir… - pensando en eso, lentamente cayó dormida.

***º*º*º*º**

En el cuarto del atractivo ojiámbar…

- Me doy por vencido, no puedo dormir, quizás con un poco de té - se levantó aventando con descuido las mantas que lo cubriera. Con unos cuantos pasos llego a la sala que le fue otorgada, sin duda era bastante amplia, demasiado para él algunas veces. Buscó la tetera y con un toque de varita de ella salió un chorro de te caliente, se sirvió una taza_, _pero al parecer su mente se encontraba en otro lugar y no se percató de que el té se esta derramando.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó al darse cuenta, dejó la tetera y limpió el desastre de su distracción, al tener ese accidente como una flecha cruzó su mente el recuerdo de la pelirrosa_,_ una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tomó su taza y se dirigió al sillón, bebiendo un sorbo.

Dejó la taza en la mesa junto al sillón, tomó el libro que estaba a su lado, lo abrió donde se encontraba su separador, se había quedado justo una página antes de terminar, trató de concentrarse, leyó el párrafo un par de veces pero nada sucedía, era como si no se encontrara ahí, lo cerró dándose cuenta de que leer no lo relajaría esta vez y tampoco ese té.

Se incorporó avanzando a un estante, abrió las puertas, revelando varias botellas de vinos, tomó una botella de whiskey de fuego y volvió al sillón, invocó una copa, donde sirvió el licor, dejó la botella en la mesa de centro y tomó apresuradamente un sorbo de la copa, al instante sintió como en su garganta aparecía una sensación de calor, al paso del licor.

Suspiró con cansancio, retirando unos mechones castaños de su rostro despejándolo.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando?, no me puedo quejar, estoy de nuevo en Hogwarts a pesar de que no pensé que volvería a pisar esta institución como profesor, todo gracias a la confianza que Dumbledore me tiene, disfruto de dar clases es tan diferente de luchar en batallas, disfruto de ver como mis estudiantes se divierten en mi clase y aprenden, en especial con los chicos.

- Harry sin duda tiene grandes aptitudes, será un buen auror, Ron, necesita confiar más en si mismo y estudiar un poco más, pero lo hace bien y Her… Hermione ella sabe lo que hace, es tan inteligente, siempre lista para comentar algo, siempre detrás de una fila de libros en la Biblioteca, es demasiado dedicada… con ese aire de madurez intelectual, su forma de tomar tan enserio las clases es admirable, a su edad no cualquiera lo haría, ha crecido muchísimo, igual que los chicos, pero ella se ha vuelto una linda chica… - curvó sus labios, en una suave sonrisa, pensando en la castaña.

- Siempre tan atenta y observadora, a veces creo que es como si cuando me mirara quisiera descifrarme, pero sin duda a mi también me gustaría saber que hay detrás de esa calida mirada, un momento… ¿qué estoy diciendo?, es Hermione, una estudiante, la amiga de Harry – bebió el contenido de su copa, se sirvió un poco más del liquido ámbar, para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, nuevamente Tonks volvió a su mente_, _estaba tan confundido.

- No se si tener una relación con ella ha sido bueno, realmente, no se qué me pasa, estoy distante, no… si se qué me pasa, pero aceptarlo, es lo que cuestiono, no debería estarme pasando esto… no con ella… es solo una niña… cada vez estoy peor, tengo más edad y me gustan más jóvenes, que tontería… ¿qué diría James si me viera así?

- Te diría que estas perdiendo el tiempo y que lo has hecho todos estos años - mencionó percatándose que su amigo, estaba algo tenso, ni siquiera había notado su presencia en su sala, lo cual ya hubiera hecho en otros momentos. _"De seguro estaba pensando en sus tormentos, los cuales de seguro incluyen a mi linda sobrina Nymphadora, creo que lo he asustado_".

Remus volteó al instante y se encontró con la figura de Sirius, recargado en el marco de la puerta, lo miró con extrañeza, y temor quizás había escuchado lo que decía - Deberías aprender a tocar las puertas.

– Tranquilo solo escuche lo último ¿qué pasa Lunático? – cuestionó al ver la expresión que invadía su rostro. _"Quizás d__ijo algo que no quería que yo escuchara… y que para mi desgracia no escuche"_.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Canuto? – preguntó sin más, queriendo saber la razón de su presencia en su sala a las dos de la mañana.

- Mmmm vine de visita y a decirte que tenemos una misión, cuando termine la semana, pero no pensé encontrarte despierto y tomando whiskey, de hecho pensaba dormir y mañana decirte – explicó notando el estrés que reinaba en el lugar.

- Ah es solo que no puedo dormir - contestó sin darle importancia, invocando otra copa, para servirle a su amigo - toma.

- Vamos, no creerás que con eso, lograras escaparte de decirme la verdad ¿qué sucede? ¿Es por Nym? – preguntó aceptando la copa y sentándose frente a él.

- Yo… no… - respondió escuetamente.

- Mmm ¿aún te conflictuas por los sentimientos de ella? – interrogó analizándolo, sabía que había algo que le estaba ocultando y que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

- Sabes que siempre lo haré… ¿no crees qué es una ironía que me este pasando esto, a esta edad? – manifestó curvando sus labios, mientras tomaba un sorbo del líquido ámbar_._

- ¡¿Lunático a esta edad? Oye, no somos unos ancianos, te prohíbo que pienses eso… míranos, nos vemos bastante bien. Además nunca es tarde para el amor - interpeló con una gran sonrisa alzando su copa hacia mi amigo, al parecer él nunca iba a superar eso.

- Canuto, qué cosas dices… bueno, pero si a ti no se ni por qué te lo digo, tu siempre rodeado de chicas, más ahora que estas libre – comentó burlándose de su situación. _"El siempre buen galán de Sirius Black"._

- Oye… nunca fui el único que ni tu ni James me pedían nada - agregó, afirmando las andanzas de sus amigos, al recordar varias situaciones en su época de estudiantes y aún después del Colegio.

- Vamos, éramos jóvenes…- respondió restándole importancia - pero ahora ya no lo somos… esos años se han esfumado.

- ¿Jóvenes? Vamos, eso no importa… ¿qué pasa Lunático? - volvió a preguntarle, eso ya le esta preocupando, su secreto era grande y eso significa que él debía saberlo.

- Ahh – suspiró con cansancio – nada… ¿vendrás al Baile? - inquirió evadiendo su análisis y el tema.

- Mmm claro… a acompañarte porque al paso que vas… no se si se lo pedirás a Nym - expresó burlonamente, ya que por la mañana su sobrina se lo había dicho, algo triste de que él no se lo pidiera aún.

- No cambias, ya veremos… aún faltan días - contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes con quién ira Harry? – cuestionó interesado – se lo he preguntado pero al parecer no me ha querido decir… ¿sale con alguien?

- Mmm no lo he visto con nadie, excepto con Hermione y Ron… ni siquiera lo veo muy cerca de Ginny - replicó pensando en el ahijado de su amigo, sin poder evitar recordar a la amiga del pequeño.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? - agregó mofándose, pensando en que necesitan de su gran ayuda.

La madrugada siguió entre la plática y una que otra copa, mientras Remus trataba de concentrarse en su conversación con Sirius, pero su mente lo traicionaba volviendo a lo prohibido, a esos pensamientos llenos de cierta castaña.

Cuando el pelinegro por fin se fue, dejándolo solo, ya era de madrugada y él debía arreglarse para dar sus últimas clases del curso.

**OoOOoOoOo**

Continuará…

¿Reviews?


	2. A cuatro centimetos de

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del bosque prohibido, hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir, ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**228 Lunas**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A Cuatro centímetros de…**_

En el Comedor…

"_Al llegar al lugar lo único que deseo es un buen café, no se como es que sigo en pie, con estas noches de insomnio"._ Avanzó por el corredor instintivamente al pasar por la mesa de los leones buscó a los chicos, entre los cuales pensaba encontrar a la castaña_._

- Buenos días… Remus – saludó curvando sus comisuras Harry.

- Bueffnoffs díffas… - agregó Ron, tratando de pasar el bocadillo que tenía en su boca_._

- Buenos días – respondió amablemente, esbozando una sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Hermione, pero ella no estaba ahí, lo cual lo extrañó, ya que siempre era de las primeras en el Comedor_._

- ¿Ya están listos para sus últimos exámenes? - preguntó sabiendo que pronto ellos tendrán que enfrentar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

- Mmm no hables de eso… cada vez que pienso en ellos me da nauseas – mencionó el pelirrojo tocando su estómago, sabiendo que tenía que pasarlos o su madre lo mataría_._

- Ron exagera - aseveró el ojiverde pensando en las perores cosas que estaban por venir.

- Tranquilos, les irá bien… - afirmó, tratando de darles apoyo – ¿y Hermione? – indagó tratando de sonar casual.

- No lo sé, ya debería estar aquí - replicó extrañado Harry.

- De seguro esta en la Biblioteca, porque ella si que esta traumada con los exámenes… ya sabes como es – profirió intentando entender por qué siempre ella tenía que ser así.

Remus amplió su sonrisa al escuchar el comentario de Ron, recordando lo dedicada que era Hermione – Vamos, es mejor que terminen de desayunar que aún hay clases.

- Pero Remus, tú nos dejaras llegar tarde, ¿no? – preguntó en broma el ojiceleste.

El castaño caminó riendo del comentario del pelirrojo, llegó a su lugar en la mesa de los profesores, donde por supuesto estaba Severus Snape, el cual no se inmuto al verlo, pero sin duda su mirada mostraba una frialdad absoluta.

- Buenos días – saludó a los demás profesores, los cuales le devolvieron el gesto, mientras hablan de las últimas noticias sobre Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Remus simplemente prefirió tomar su café. Observo a los alumnos._ "Todos tan jóvenes y llenos de vida", _miró su reloj, notando que ya era tarde, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta con ansiedad.

_"Al parecer Hermione no piensa desayunar, no debería desgastarse de esa forma, de seguro saldrá con calificaciones que exceden lo esperado, así es ella, quizás debería ofrecerme a ayudarla a estudiar"._

Cuando se percató de lo que estaba pensando, se recriminó. _"¿Por qué quiero ayudarla, por pasar tiempo con ella?, esto no esta bien, tengo que alejarme de ella, creo que estoy malinterpretando todo, quizás se deba al estrés y esa nueva versión de la poción mata-lobos, que me hace ser más hiperactivo, si restaura mi energía, pero creo que me esta dañando la mente"_.

Sin más prefirió salir del lugar a preparar su clase, claro que en el camino no pudo dejar de buscar a la chica, claro era su profesor y debía preocuparse por su alumna o al menos con eso se justificaba.

En la Torre de Premios Anuales…

La ojimiel por su parte comenzó a despertar al sentir una luz en su cara, se talló los ojos para despertar por completo, estirándose, una vez más se había quedado dormida en la Sala, instintivamente buscó el reloj que se encontraba arriba de un librero, en cual se percató que son las 8:50 am.

– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que tarde es!_ - _rápidamente aventó el cobertor que la cubría, levantándose y corriendo hacia su habitación.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible?… ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Y lo peor es que es a la clase de Remus! _- _rápidamente dejó caer su pijama y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, que para su mala suerte estaba totalmente helada, pero no había tiempo para más si se ponía a maniobrar con las llaves para temblar el agua perdería segundos valiosos.

Terminó de bañarse, salió corriendo del baño dejando sus huellas de agua en el suelo, resbalándose en algunas ocasiones.

- ¡Genial! Lo último que me falta es caerme - corrió hacia mi closet donde buscó su ropa, dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse.

Se apresuró hacia el tocador, se colocó crema, un poco de perfume, trató de acomodar sus rebeldes rizos con un poco de gomina, tomó su bolsa, la corbata y se colocó apresurada la túnica.

Vio el reloj que marcaba 9:10 am. - Ni pensar en desayunar… esto no me había pasado nunca pero ahora con todos los problemas… no sé qué pensar - corrió por los pasillos, a pesar de saber que estaba prohibido, pero era de vida o muerte. _"Tengo que llegar a clase… ¿qué va a pensar el profesor de mi?";_ corrió lo más rápido que podía.

Al llegar le falta el aire, se detuvo, recargándose en el marco, doblándose ligeramente, tratando de reponer el oxigeno gastado, levantó su vista hacia el interior del salón y ahí estaba el hombre que tanto admiraba, sonriendo ampliamente al dar clase, en ese momento ya no sabía si su corazón seguía latiendo rápido por la carrera o por verlo.

"_De repente él voltea a verme, sonriéndome ¡Por Merlín! Es que ¿acaso quiere que termine con un paro respiratorio?_".

Remus comenzó a dar clase notando la ausencia de su alumna favorita, lo cual de verdad lo desconcertaba y preocupa, ya que nunca había faltado a su clase, de pronto notó que sus alumnos se distraían y comenzaban a cuchichear, volteó a la puerta que era a donde sus miradas se dirigían, encontrándose con la figura de Hermione, sonrió instintivamente.

- Discúlpeme, ¿puedo pasar? – cuestionó apenada, tratando de calmarse y no derretirse al verlo mirarla de esa forma, instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa por las burlas y mala vibra de sus compañeros, claro no de parte de sus amigos.

"_La observo notando su exaltamiento, lo que me indica que ha corrido para llegar hasta el salón, su cabello rizado y mojado cae graciosamente por su rostro, haciéndola ver tan… tan…y esa forma inconsciente en que muerde su labio inferior… ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué estoy pensando?"._

- Adelante señorita Granger.

Rápidamente pasó sentándose al lado de Lavender en la primera fila, notando la mirada de extrañeza de sus amigos, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, respirando ya más calmada.

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione!… ¿qué te ha pasado? – cuestionó su compañera al verla hecha un desastre.

- Solo se me hizo tarde… - murmuró apenada buscando su corbata, la cual se colocó tratándole de hacer un nudo, pero sus manos no parecían conectar lo que su cerebro les ordenaba.

Remus siguió con su clase, apuntando algunas cosas sobre el escritorio. "_Al estar hablando tratando de explicar el último tema del programa, concentrándome en mi clase, pero no puedo evitar observar a mi castaña alumna, la cual trata de colocarse su corbata, lo cual me ínsita a seguir viéndola, trato de alejar mi vista de ella y continuar la clase como siempre, pero sus pupilas chocolate sobre mi me impiden concentrarme como yo quisiera"._

La perfecta se dio por vencida al no poder anudar su corbata, sacó sus pergaminos y su tintero comenzando a escribir pequeñas notas sobre los comentarios de su profesor favorito.

_"Algunas veces pienso que él me mira, lo cual hace que un vació crezca en mi estomago, o quizás sea porque no desayune, su voz es tan varonil, y templada"_. Recargó su codo en la banca para después recargar su barbilla en la palma de su mano, simplemente disfrutando de la clase, de sus últimas clases, sabía que después no lo podría ver tan seguido.

"_Es tan atractivo, la seguridad con la que se maneja es de admirarse, su mirada es como el mar al atardecer, lleno de colores ámbar y áureos, su cabello color miel, con ligeros rayos plateados, el cual cae ordenadamente por su rostro, por el cual los años no parecen pasar, su piel es de un color perfecto, con cada palabra que pronuncian sus labios se mueven de manera suave, esos labios a los cuales no puedo acceder"_. De repente sintió que el calor aumentaba.

"_¡Por Merlín! ¡Estoy delirando! y no se si es por falta de alimento… y realmente no me importa en este momento, se que esta mal… pero a nadie hago daño con soñar… solo es eso, soñar… él es inalcanzable para mi, lo se… él esta con Tonks… es ahí a donde mi sueño se acaba y vuelvo a la realidad"._

El profesor cuestionaba a sus alumnos sobre la lección que acaba de explicarles, cuando dirigió sus pupilas de nuevo a la castaña. _"Noto como la mirada avellana de Hermione se vuelve opaca y triste, perdiendo su vida, como quisiera saber que es lo qué pasa por su mente, los secretos que oculta su alma, ayudarla, protegerla, alejarla de todo lo que la pueda dañar, pero se que estoy muy lejos de lograr eso… ella debe ser cuidada por alguien que no sea una bestia, un licántropo, alguien joven…"._

Por fin la clase terminó, Mione escuchaba desilusionada las últimas indicaciones del licántropo.

- Es todo por hoy… que tengan suerte en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S - deseó con sinceridad, observando como los alumnos salían, algunos devolviéndole la sonrisa, se recargó en su escritorio, donde depositó el libro con el que había dado clase.

- Siento que el estómago se me revuelve… quizás deba esperar para hacer ese examen - mencionó con pesar Ronald, pensando en las pruebas que les esperan, pero más en el Baile que se aproximaba, en el cual no tenía pareja aún, caminó hacia la puerta, en espera de Hermione y Harry.

- Fue una gran clase Remus… - dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa, caminando hacia su pelirrojo amigo.

Remus sonrió al escuchar el comentario del ojiverde. Notando que su salón se quedaba casi vacío.

- Vamos Herms - pronunció Ron, esperando la castaña saliera, notando que estaba con su ex-novia Lavender.

- Adelántense, los alcanzo luego… - respondió Hermione, pensando en que podía al menos pasar algunos minutos con su profesor.

- Entonces, te veo después Hermy – acotó Lavender, saliendo del salón, sin dirigirle una mirada al pelirrojo.

Ron la vio salir y caminó detrás de ella, con el buscador a su lado, el cual colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo._ – _Estoy bien… solo que nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

_- _Yo tampoco…_ -_ agregó Harry pensando en su fracasada vida amorosa.

- Creo que no tendremos pareja en el Baile - se burló de su suerte - los gemelos, no nos van a dejar en paz.

Harry no contestó a eso, de todas formas no pensaba acudir con alguien, su suerte no estaba como para dedicarse a la vida social.

De vuelta al aula…

Observó como Hermione se acercaba a él con su look desarreglado, no movió ningún músculo, simplemente dejó que ella llegará a él.

- Gracias por dejarme entrar… - agradeció dibujando una suave sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, pero puedo preguntar ¿qué te pasó? – indagó divertido al ver su expresión pesarosa, aunque su sonrojo le advertía que se sentía apenada.

- Bueno, es solo que me quede dormida.

- Suele suceder, quizás debas dejar de estudiar tanto… podrás con el examen, te lo aseguro - afirmó confiado, brindándole una sonrisa cálida que podría hacer que ella le creyera todo lo que salía de aquella boca varonil_._

- Bueno no queda de más, estudiar me ayuda a no pensar tanto en… en…_ -_ dudó en seguir cómo decirle que no solo me preocupan los ataques, si no para no pensar en su extraño gusto por él, sintió como si la mirada tornasol del licántropo la atravesara, se sonrojó y giró su rostro esperando que notara los efectos que tenía sobre ella.

- En lo que sucede… tranquila, puedes estar segura que la Orden esta haciendo lo posible por mantener la situación estable - expresó pensando que para ella debía ser difícil, después de todo lo había vivido de cerca, colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"_Al sentir su mano sobre mi hombro, siento como si una sensación de seguridad y protección me invadiera, como quisiera que él me abrazara y me dijera que todo va estar bien, que pronto esta pesadilla se acabara". _Levantó su vista y elevó la comisura de sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa.

"_Observo su linda sonrisa la cual me hace sentir tan bien, noto como su corbata sigue desamarrada, lo cual me invita a… bueno mejor evito esos pensamientos"_ - ¿Quieres qué te ayude con tu corbata?

- Si, no he podido hacerle el nudo - respondió algo nerviosa, él tomó su corbata entre sus manos, haciendo con rápidos movimientos el nudo.

- ¿Así esta bien? - preguntó queriendo acabar con esa situación, estaba rozando su camisa en lugar que era algo comprometedor, los pensamientos peligrosos comenzaban a rondarlo, despertando deseos que… que era mejor evitar.

- Si, gracias - miró como rápidamente él retiraba sus manos de su corbata, observándolo caminar hacia su silla, donde se sentó elegantemente, desabrochando los botones de su saco, por un momento se quedó embelesada, notando lo bien que le iba el color negro.

- Supongo que no has desayunado…

Escuchó la voz del castaño, sacándola de su ensueño - Eh… no he tenido tiempo – repuso sacudiendo su cabeza.

- Eso no es bueno, necesitas alimentarte, ¿cómo piensas rendir en las pruebas, eh?, no todo en esta vida es estudiar - expresó con una sonrisa melancólica, citando las palabras de su amigo: James.

Mione se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Remus Lupín, lo podría esperar de muchos, pero ¿de él?, fue cuando comprendió que nunca terminaría de conocerlo, después de todo debía recordar que por algo fue un Merodeador. – Bueno… lo haré…

_-_ A esta hora el desayuno ya se terminó, así que... ¿me permites invitarte un té? – cuestionó recogiendo sus cosas, esperando escuchar la respuesta de la pequeña.

- Si – aceptó alegre, después de todo no tenía cabeza para declinar la invitación.

*º*º*º

En el Campo de Quidditch…

Harry se encontraba arriba de su escoba, "_vuelo sintiéndome libre y sin problemas, es lo único que logra tranquilizarme de esta manera"._

- Harry… ¿por qué crees que Hermione no ha venido aún? – interrogó recordando que había mencionado que los alcanzaría.

- Mmm quizás esta preguntándole sus dudas a Remus – respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

- Vaya… - expresó rodando sus ojos_ – _de seguro luego vendrá azorarnos diciendo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo estudiando.

Potter dibujó una tibia sonrisa, no podía negar que así era su amiga, pero gracias a su inteligencia era que seguían con vida.

- Odio los exámenes – agregó con una mueca de desagrado Ronald.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos bellas chicas caminan hacia sus salones.

- Mi padre dice que todo mejorara… - exclamó optimista Luna.

– Eso espero… - murmuró Ginny, esperanzada.

- Solo ten fe… - agregó risueña.

- Si lo sé, tu… – de pronto al girar en un pasillo chocó contra alguien, dejando caer sus libros al suelo, inmediatamente levantó su vista en busca de que o quién ha sido culpable de esto- argggg deberías fijarte por…

- ¿Yo?, pero si has sido tu… quien ha chocado contra mi - prorrumpió molesto interrumpiendo su reclamo, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón.

*º*º*º

En el Despacho de Remus Lupin.

- Supongo que ya has leído muchos de ellos ¿no? – mencionó notando a la castaña frente al extenso librero, examinando los títulos de sus libros.

- Mmm no todos… - señaló divertida, sintiéndose como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía… en pocas palabras: feliz; fue entonces recordó que debía regresarle los ejemplares que el amablemente le había prestado. Se quitó la mochila buscándolos– había olvidado devolverte estos libros, siento haberme tardado… muchas gracias.

- No te preocupes, puedes tenerlos el tiempo que desees, se que están en buenas manos - habló mientras terminaba de servir las tazas de té, colocando unas cuentas galletas en un plato– por qué no los colocas en su lugar, creo que sabes donde es…

Hermione sonrió al escuchar sus últimas palabras, mientras colocaba cuidadosamente los libros en su lugar – Listo…

- Bueno, entonces ven… antes de que te desmayes aquí - pidió señalando el sillón.

Sin decir nada, caminó hacia el sillón su sonrisa se había extendido por todos sus labios._ "Adoro su educación, siempre es tan atento". _

Remus esperó a que la castaña tomara asiento, para acercarle la taza, para después tomar asiento en un sillón frente a ella.

Hermione lo miraba con detenimiento, _"Es tan perfecto, desde la forma en que toma té hasta…"._

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no piensas probar el té? – cuestionó notando que solo lo miraba expectante, llegando a incomodarlo un poco – no esta en envenenado… _- _bromeó llevándose la taza a los labios.

La leona sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y no necesitaba un espejo para saber que en ese momento estaba colorada, una vez más se había quedado embobada _– _No claro que no… - musitó apenada, tomando un sorbo del té, el cual era exquisito.

- ¿Te gusto? – preguntó tratando de entender su extraña actitud.

"_Al escuchar su pregunta me desconcierto, porque bueno, se que se refiere al té, pero cuanto me gustaría que se refiriera a él… pero eso solo es parte de mis sueños más idos…"._

- Si, sabe muy bien…

- Que alivio… pensé que no te gustaría, ¿quieres una galleta? – ofreció, levitando el plato hacia ella.

La perfecta tomó unas cuantas galletas, las cuales sin duda eran riquísimas o quizás era que no había desayunado por eso todo le sabía bien.

Remus curvó sus labios, observando la actitud de la castaña, últimamente parecía estar muy distraída.

_"De pronto una pregunta invade mi cabeza al recordar el Baile de graduación, ¿acaso ella ya… tendrá pareja?... ¿quién será?, y no puedo evitar cuestionarla aunque se que no debería hacerlo"_ – y bueno… - aclaró su garganta un poco tenso – ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

La ojimiel se atragantó al escuchar la pregunta del profesor, la cual le sorprendió totalmente, aunque ella sabía que no debería, era normal que le preguntaran, se dio pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho tratando de no ahogarse.

- ¿Estas bien? – indagó preocupado, _"creo que no debí preguntar que tonto soy…"._

_-_ Si… - respondió algo nerviosa – yo… aún no tengo pareja - completó algo apenada. _"Seguramente pensara que nadie me lo ha pedido, aunque si he tenido propuestas por lo menos de Neville… aunque posiblemente vaya con los chicos, últimamente ni siquiera ellos tienen suerte con esto del amor"._

- Oh, no te preocupes, de seguro te lo pedirán - expresó sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad, aunque sabía que no estaba bien - además, eres muy linda e inteligente y eso es difícil de encontrar - agregó sin pensarlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que he dicho_, _notando el resultado en el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Hermione.

- G-gra... cias - tartamudeó sorprendida y totalmente sonrojada como un tomate.

- Bueno ¿y los chicos…? – interrogó tratando de romper un poco la incomodidad de su alumna. _"Realmente se ve muy hermosa con sus mejillas encendidas"._

- Ah pues creo que formaremos un trío… de antisociables – mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa, recuperándose de la sorpresa y del vuelto extraño que había sufrido su corazón, que ni siquiera podía explicar, pero sabía que era algo malo… y eso lo hacia ser más cautivante.

- Mmm no creo que sea así, aún faltan días… podrían encontrar pareja - agregó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, a su mente vino el atormentante pensamiento de que él vendría con ella, un nudo se adueño de su garganta y un vació creció en su pecho. Si sabía que no debía fantasear de esa forma con su profesor, pero últimamente se imaginaba entrando al Gran comedor del brazo del hombre. Pero eran solo sueños tontos la realidad era otra muy diferente.

- Bueno… tú… ¿vendrás con Tonks? _- _interrogó con obviedad, pero no podía evitar hacer esa pregunta, eso le ayudaría a volver de sus sueños y pisar el suelo.

"_N__oto como su expresión se vuelve meditabunda y triste, eso me confunde, al escuchar su pregunta, no puedo evitar pensar el por qué se puso así… no quiero relacionarlo pero y si…"._

- Lo más probable es que si, todo depende de las misiones - respondió tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que lo carcomían y alimentaban su tentación.

Hermione sonrió tristemente, tratando de mantener las apariencias y no incomodar al licántropo.

Lupin observó su expresión que no lo convencía, pero no cuestionó más acerca de eso – Y bueno ¿tienes alguna duda del examen? – preguntó tratando de alejarse de los temas escabrosos.

- Ah si… - respondió aunque ninguna venía a su mente, se levantó dejando su taza de té en la mesa de centro, mientras caminaba hacia su mochila, de donde sacó unos pergaminos, para después regresar a su lugar, todo esto, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre – es sobre… - pronunció leyendo el papel, cuando de pronto vio como él se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella, sentándose a su lado, muy cerca de ella, estaba logrando desatar los nervios en la base de su estómago al sentir su cercanía.

Inhaló profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero la loción del licántropo comenzaba a tener efecto sobre sus sentidos, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, mientras lo escuchaba hablar cerca de su oído causándole un agradable cosquilleo, lo miró de soslayo mientras él señalaba con su mano partes del pergamino.

Instintivamente giró su cabeza para observarlo mejor. _"Estoy a escasos centímetros de su cara, de sus labios, que me invitan a probarlos con cada movimiento… pero ¿qué estoy pensando?, trato de controlarme, pero esto es más fuerte que yo… es hipnotizante…". _

Estudió cada facción del castaño, maravillada.

*º*º*º

Remus caminó hacia ella al escuchar su pregunta, sentándose a su lado, bastante cerca, para poder ver el pergamino que sostenían sus delicadas manos, comenzó a hablar punteando el papel con sus largos dedos, mientras su olfato se agudizaba percibiendo su dulce aroma a manzana y miel que emanaba del cuello de la joven, instintivamente se acercó dejando que su voz acariciara su oído, era como si cada cosa que le dijera se lo estuviera susurrando_, _percibiendo como ella se tensaba ligeramente_, _aunque disimulaba bastante bien.

Él continuó hablando hasta que ella giró su cabeza, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, observándolo con detenimiento, esto comenzó a ponerlo ligeramente nervioso, saberse tan estudiado lo incomodaba ciertamente, pero prefería fingir que no pasaba nada o eso se decía así mismo para controlarse.

"_No puedo evitar pensar que es muy guapo, contemplo su perfil, la perfección de sus finos rasgos, me acerco más a él sin poder controlarme, cuando él gira su rostro y clava sus pupilas tornasol en mi, las cuales me hipnotizan más, él de pronto no dice nada más y solo me mira, adentrándonos en una extraña pero atrayente conexión."_

"_Al sentir que ella se acerca más a mi, no puedo resistirme más y gire mi rostro para encontrar el suyo, clavando mis pupilas en las suyas, ya no digo nada, solo me quedo así, cautivado por su tierna belleza, se que estoy a escasos cuatro centímetros de sus hermosos labios, un deseo por probarlos me invade, y justo cuando estoy a punto de dejarme llevar…"_

- Remus… yo… - pronunció en un acto valiente, estaba a punto de hacer una locura, pero eso ya no importaba se acercó más, levantando su rostro para alcanzarlo, lentamente sintió que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, su corazón latió con más fuerza esperando el ansiado contacto… cuando…

**OoOOoOoOo**

Continuará…

. · ·) ¿Qué pasará?

. · ·) ¿Se besarán?

. · ·) ¿Con quién irán los chicos al Baile?

Ahora, the moment of the gratefulnesses:

**Choconinia, **gracias por tu review, ahora te quedaras con más intriga, somos malas… pero motívanos y déjanos un rr y escribiremos rápido, lo prometemos… saludos.

**Lucy Lupin **Por fin, aquí esta la actualización, esperamos tus comentarios o sugerencias, lo que quieras decirnos… saludos.

**Donna, **hi, el capi no fue tan pronto, pero aquí esta por fin, ojala te guste y nos dejes tu comentario, saludos.

**Mira Black-Lupin**, hi, no podíamos matar a hombres tan extraordinarios que hacían que la trama valiera la pena… y la pareja esta hecha para eso… y Sirius ¡ViVo! Claro, nuestra religión Sirusiana nos prohíbe matar a ese sexy animago… bueno, nosotros no odiamos a Tonks, pero tenemos que darte la razón, por esta vez no se quedara con Remus, pero no sabes que recompensa va a tener… o sea… un Weasley también vale, saludos ojala te guste y nos dejes un rr.

**Amaia,** gracias por tu comentario, aquí esta el chapt, ojala te guste y nos digas que te pareció. Saludos.

**CENIPUL AL PODER**, hi… ¿quién no ama a Remus Lupin? ¡Lo adoramos!… es le perfecto caballero… aaahhh nos recuerda a Anthony en la serie de Candy Candy… pero bueno, regresando al sexy lycan… mmm aún no hemos decidido con quién dejar a Harry… todavía lo estamos pensando, aquí esta el chapt, ojala te guste, Saludos.

**Bindi**, hi… como ya dijimos, jamás abandonamos las historias, por eso no te preocupes, tardamos, pero actualizamos. Aquí esta el chapt, ojala te guste… y no olvides dejarnos un comentario, claro tus ideas… saludos.

**Luna Lovengood**, hi… gracias por apoyarnos en nuestras historias de parejas poco usuales… pasa por nuestro perfil y participa en nuestros nuevos FORUMS, saludos… cuídate.

**Agradecemos también a los que nos leen y no nos dejan un review, esperamos que pronto se animen.**


	3. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido, hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir, ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**228 Lunas**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Confesiones…**_

- Remus… yo… - pronunció en un acto valiente, estaba a punto de hacer una locura, pero eso ya no importaba se acercó más, levantando su rostro para alcanzarlo, lentamente sintió que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, su corazón latió con más fuerza esperando el ansiado contacto… cuando… un estrepitoso ruido se dejó oír por toda la habitación, ambos voltearon confundidos encontrándose con…

- ¡Por Merlín!… creo que eso de los polvos flu, no es para mi, la próxima vez me apareceré - exclamó tosiendo un poco y tratando de sacudirse el polvo que se encontraba por todo su atuendo, alzó su rostro encontrándose con la pareja – lo siento… ¿interrumpo? – cuestionó con una linda sonrisa.

Hermione sintió que un balde de agua fría acaba de matar lo que podía haberse convertido en un momento inolvidable, o en una gran equivocación, una sensación de pena y confusión se adueñó de ella.

– No, claro que no… Remus solo me estaba ayudando con unas dudas del E.X.T.A.S.I.S – explicó apresurada, tomando con descuido y rapidez sus pergaminos y caminando hacia su mochila sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada al castaño.

- Ah vaya no te preocupes, ese examen no es tan difícil como lo hacen creer – comentó Nymphadora con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia Remus.

El licántropo se encontraba estupefacto por lo que había ocurrido.

_"No puede creer lo pasó_, caigo en cuenta de que estuve a punto de besar a mi alumna", entre todos esos tormentosos pensamientos, sabía que no le había desagradado del todo, pero al ver a Nymphadora el remordimiento se apoderó de él. Sin más sacudió su cabeza notando como Hermione se dirigía a la puerta.

Hermione quería salir corriendo, no tenía cara para enfrentar lo que había sucedido. _"Trágame tierra"._

– Hasta luego Remus, gracias por tu ayuda… adiós Tonks - sin esperar a escuchar respuesta alguna abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, dejando tras de si, a un confundido hombre y a su despistada novia.

- Vaya creo que tenía prisa – mencionó Tonos, tomando asiento al lado del castaño.

- Si… - respondió meditabundo, mirando la puerta por la que acababa de abandonar la habitación su alumna, pero desafortunadamente no se habían ido los deseos de atrapar aquellos labios, morderlos hasta hacerlos enrojecer o hasta que ella suplicara porque la besara con fervor. _"Pero qué carajos estoy pensando es solo una niña… me estoy volviendo un pervertido"._

- Ahora que estamos solos Remus… ¿no tienes algo qué decirme? – cuestionó risueña abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó aún desconcertado, aclaró su garganta, retirando su vista de la puerta.

- Mírame Remus… vamos, ¿no me digas qué no piensas asistir? – interrogó con reproche, notando por primera vez que algo no estaba bien.

- Ah el Baile - pronunció captando lo que la pelirrosa trataba de decirle.

- Si el Baile ¿no me lo piensas pedir? – exclamó indignada al ver su poco entusiasmo.

- No es eso… es solo que no me sentía con ánimo de ir y además no sabía si tu estarías aquí para ese día - explicó mirándola, buscando en ella la respuesta a sus dudas, a sus sentimientos.

- Eres un tonto, creo que puedo hacer un espacio entre las misiones y el trabajo, para venir a ese Baile, después de todo, no todos los días sale de la escuela Harry - espetó divertida.

- Bien - suspiró tratando de volver a la realidad en donde él tenía una relación con la pelirrosa, aunque no podía evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de correr y buscar a Hermione, saber si estaba bien, lo qué había pasado ahí.

- ¿Estas bien?, te noto como ausente – preguntó notando la actitud fría del hombre.

- No pasa nada… - replicó calmándola, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y alejarse de esa tentación que lo estaba carcomiendo.

- Entonces ¿me lo pedirás? – cuestionó divertida y emocionada.

- Esta bien – suspiró con cansancio, dirigió sus pupilas hacia ella y pronunció las esperadas palabras - ¿te gustaría ir al Baile conmigo?- pidió elevando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, pensando en cómo sería hacerle esa pregunta a la pequeña castaña.

De pronto los labios rosados de la metamorfaga lo sacaron de su cavilaciones, Nymp lo estaba besando y él estaba pensando en Hermione, trató de concentrarse, sintiendo el movimiento suave de los labios de Tonks, lentamente se dejó llevar, sin poder evitar desear que la castaña fuera a la que estuviera besando.

*º*º*º

En los Corredores…

Ginevra miraba confundida al joven con el que había chocado, sin saber si dejar salir una pulla o qué, pero la verdad era que era la primera vez que se había percatado de la profundidad de sus pupilas avellana con matices verdosos, al parecer escondían tantos secretos, incluso había algo que no lograba descubrir algo detrás de esa oscuridad en ellos ¿acaso era tristeza?

Blaise la observó extrañado más al notar su mirada. "_¿Qué le pasa?, ¿por qué me mira así?... ¿por qué no me insulta?... ¿qué pretende mirándome así?... siempre he sentido algo por ella que nunca he entendido… algo que no puede ser, pero ella es tan bella y tan prohibida que no puedo simplemente ignorarla"._

- Ginny… Ginny… – la llamó Luna después de haber recogido los libros, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban en una extraña conexión, que no comprendía, miraba a uno y volvía a mirar al otro, simplemente estaban ahí parados. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, la sacudió ligeramente.

La pelirroja reaccionó, notando como Luna la miraba con sus ojos saltones y sus cejas enarcadas. Sin decir nada tomó la mano de la rubia y se alejaron del moreno.

Blaise observó como ella se alejaba, suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza - ¿Qué diablos me pasa? - "_E__so fue extraño e intenso y solo fueron miradas"_, resignado sin saber qué había pasado, siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras.

*º*º*º

En los pasillos…

Hermione corría apresurada tratando de alejarse lo más que podía del Despacho, sin importarle la gente que la miraba confundida, o como si estuviera loca, no paró hasta que se detuvo más por obligación que por querer, cerca del lago se recargó en el tronco de un árbol por donde se resbalo hasta quedar sentada, se deshizo de su mochila, mientras pasaba su mano por su alborotada melena.

"¿C_ómo demonios fui a creer qué él se fijaría en mi? ¿Qué compartiríamos un beso?... ¿qué me esta pasando?... él no debería hacerme sentir eso… él no es para mi…"._ Unas suaves lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pasara sus manos por sus mejillas limpiando el rastro de las gotas salinas – Hermione eres una tonta… ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?, ahora él quien sabe qué pensara de ti - se reprochó a mi misma, aunque no podía dejar de pesar lo cerca que estuvo de besarlo, incluso su corazón lo resentía.

– ¡Ahhhh! ¡Por los fundadores de Hogwarts! ¡De verdad me gusta el profesor Lupin! – exclamó con confusión y resignación, ya que sabía que eso no podía ir más allá de un simple gusto.

"_Él tiene a Nymphadora… pero y si ella no hubiera llegado quizás… solo quizás, nos hubiéramos besado… pero ¿y después?, yo no tendría cara para mirarlo… ¡Por Merlín! Es mejor que vaya con los chicos deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy…". S_e limpió su rostro con impotencia y respiró profundamente tratando de relajarse y ocultar lo que había sucedido aunque iba ser algo difícil de hacer.

*º*º*º

En el Estadio…

- Mmmm Harry, quizás deberíamos seguir buscando… quizás si encontremos o bueno ¿t-tu se lo pedirás a Ginny?- cuestionó sintiéndome raro al pronunciar eso.

- No se Ron… no lo creo - exclamó pensativo.

- Oh vaya, ¡Que complicado es todo esto!… quizá debería tratar de arreglar las cosas con Lavender - expuso pensando en la morena.

- No creo que porque vayas a estar solo en el Baile debas arreglar las cosas con ella, creo que es un poco egoísta de tu parte - opinó suspirando.

- Mmmm creo que después de todo no será tan malo no tener pareja… al menos no tendremos que bailar y podremos tomar cerveza y whiskey - resopló tratando de ver el lado bueno.

- Si… - afirmó pensando en lo patético que sonaba eso.

- Mira, por fin aparece Hermione – señaló el ojiceleste, observando como la castaña se sentaba en las gradas.

- Vamos con ella… - comentó, dirigiéndose hacia las gradas.

Hermione entraba al Estadio, subiendo la escalinata para tener una mejor vista de sus amigos y también respirar mejor, le había falta sentir el viento en su rostro, alzó sus pupilas notando a lo lejos al ojiverde.

"C_reo que todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas y lidiamos de una o otra forma con ellos… quizás esa sea la de Harry",_ de pronto notó como ellos se dirigían hacia ella, se levantó lentamente tratando de disimular lo afectada que estaba, elevó sus comisuras tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Remus? – cuestionó queriendo averiguar si le había dado algunas preguntas que pudieran ayudarlos en el examen.

- Ron… no me dijo nada que no nos hayan enseñado en todos estos años - contestó con obviedad, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente ante la expresión de frustración del pelirrojo.

- Vamos Ron… podremos con ese examen – animó Harry, pensando en que había pasado cosas peores que un examen.

- No lo se Harry - balbuceó con pena.

- Entonces quizás deberías estar en la Biblioteca estudiando – aconsejó Mione con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso no me hace gracia, eh Hermione - aclaró indignado, mientras Harry y Hermione reían.

- Vamos chicos, es hora de ir a clase - anunció sintiéndome un poco mejor.

En el Despacho del profesor de DCAO…

Remus se separaba lentamente de la metamorfaga, aunque no podía dejar de sentir ese vacío, llenó de remordimiento, más al saber que no podía corresponderle a Tonks como debería.

Se levantó rápidamente tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, ya no había más, tenía que enfrentar la verdad y cuanto antes mejor antes de que no pudiera salir.

- ¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó confundida, al notar como se alejaba de ella.

- No nada… - trató de ocultar la verdad, se giró para verla, sentada ahí en el sillón, mirándolo confundida.

- ¿Estas seguro?, te noto ausente… es como si no se… te pasara algo, ¿hay algo qué me quieras contar? – preguntó levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia él, buscando en su dorada mirada respuestas.

- Tengo una clase que dar ahora, pero hablaremos después - mencionó creyendo que no era un buen momento para decirle lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¿Todo esta bien? – interrogó acercándose más a él, fue entonces que notó una extraña sombra en sus ojos, una sensación de incertidumbre la invadió al no entender lo qué pasaba.

- Si, te veo después - tranquilizó a la metamorfaga, no queriendo provocar desastres de los cuales pueda arrepentirse. La miró con expresión perturbada, se acercó y acarició suavemente su mejilla, mientras sus labios trataban de mostrar una sonrisa relajada.

Dora temía por lo que aún no pasaba, lo abrazó como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, mientras Remus simplemente besaba su frente – Cuídate…

Observó como Lupin tomaba sus cosas para su próxima clase y con una última sonrisa salía por la puerta, dejándola sola con tantas preguntas pasando por su mente.

"_No se por qué pero se que algo no esta bien… y no se cómo averiguarlo, tengo miedo de perderlo"._

Le tomó varios segundos comprender lo que acababa de pasar, avanzó hasta el sofá, sentándose de nuevo en él, observando la vacía habitación, notando dos tazas de té… y un plato de galletas sobre la mesa de centro. Dedujo con facilidad que una le pertenecía a Remus y la otra a la de la castaña.

"¿Q_ué estará pasando?… algo no anda bien, pensé que era temporal... pero ahora veo que él se esta alejando más de mi",_ suspiró afligida, sin mucho ánimo se incorporó, tomando una galleta al pasar por la mesa, sin más desapareció para aparecer en la mansión Black.

*º*º*º

En el salón de DCAO…

- Ginny, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? – cuestionó posando sus pupilas color mar en la pelirroja.

- Nada… - respondió escuetamente, ya que ni ella misma sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado.

- Pues yo creo que si, hubo… bueno una conexión innegable, incluso podría decir que salieron chispas – opinó la rubia, jugando con su collar de corchos.

- No digas tonterías… bueno aunque si sacamos chispas es porque no nos toleramos – objetó inmediatamente, tratando de negar lo que le daba miedo pensar y sentir.

- Si tú lo dices, aunque ¿no crees qué se veía triste? - expuso recordando su mirada.

- Si, tienes razón, yo también lo note… es lógico después de todo, esta batalla ha dañado a muchos… y él no ha sido la excepción, Malfoy no esta en el Colegio - analizó sintiendo de nuevo un extraño estremecimiento.

- Si… y yo creo que tu podrías aliviar un poco de su tristeza - sugirió divertida, teniendo una idea loca.

- ¡Por Gryffindor, qué cosas dices! - manifestó negando con su cabeza, pero sin evitar sonrojarse al cavilar tal locura. "E_s absurdo pensar en poder estar con él de una forma que no sea insultándonos, o peleando, jamás hemos hablado como dos personas normales, ¿cómo sería eso?, él es tan estúpido por creer en la pureza de sangre, pero y si… no, no… pero… ¿cómo es él en verdad?, ¿qué le gustará hacer?, y ¿por qué estará triste?..."_.

- Mmm ese sonrojo quiere decir que no te molestaría para nada, ¿verdad? - cuestionó en un tono insinuante.

- ¡Por Merlín, Luna!… no… ya no digas eso, alguien te puede escuchar - mencionó totalmente colorada, tomando asiento en su escritorio, observando que nadie a su alrededor hubiera escuchado esos comentarios.

- Ah esta bien, aunque harían linda pareja – bromeó, aunque en su loquita mente no descartaba la idea de que su amiga haría una linda pareja con el Slytherin - bueno pero por otro lado… ¿ya tienes con quién ir al Baile? - cuestionó curiosa.

- Ah no se… aún no se qué hacer, pero si quiero ir, después de todo Ron sale este año – pausó soltando un suspiro - que difícil decisión, no se qué hacer - divulgó pensando en la situación con el ojiverde y en algunas propuestas que había tenido.

- ¿Aún nada con Harry, verdad? – preguntó cautelosa.

- No… ah – exhaló resignada – aún él se mantiene alejado, ni siquiera me ha pedido que vayamos al Baile - agregó con desilusión.

- Dale tiempo - aconsejó sonriéndole tratando de animarla.

- Ah pero no voy a pensar en él… y tú ¿ya tienes a alguien? - ahora fue su turno para preguntar.

- Pues creo que iré sola… nadie me lo ha pedido - confesó con una sonrisa.

- Oh vaya, ¿qué les pasa a estos hombres?, yo se que alguien te lo pedirá… no lo dudes - expresó entusiasta mostrando una sonrisa, abrazándola, cuando el licántropo arribo indicando que era hora de la clase.

Al entrar Remus notó a la hija de uno de sus amigos… lentamente comenzó a dar clase, tratando de concentrarse en dar una buena cátedra, pero su mente lo traicionaba, trayendo de nuevo el recuerdo de la castaña, de ese momento suspendido en el cual solo estaban él y ella a punto de besarse, pero eso estaba muy mal, lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo... nunca había sentido algo como lo que ella le estaba provocando.

*º*º*º

En otra aula…

Hermione se encontraba escribiendo mecánicamente, esta era una clase más en la que no podía evitar pensar en él… en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bajó la vista a su pergamino, notando como una mancha de tinta negra se esparcía por este, en otro momento se hubiera quejado de su descuido pero ahora no tenía cabeza para eso. Giró su rostro encontrándose con el perfil de Harry.

"_Me siento tan frustrada, pero trato de disimularlo… tengo a mi lado a mi amigo, no quiero que note lo que me esta pasando ¿cómo voy a decirle que me gusta uno de los Merodeadores?, que resulta es amigo de su padre… que por lo tanto, tiene su edad… ¡Eso si que sería un problema!, no quiero perder a mis amigos por esto, que no tiene razón de ser, es una locura… y ahora contrario a lo que siempre me ha gustado, solo quiero que acabe la clase"._

En tanto Harry también lidiaba con sus propios tormentos, sin darse cuanta de lo que sucedía a su lado con su amiga.

"_No puedo seguir así sin hacer nada… tengo que encontrar los horrocruxes, Voldemort no va a triunfar… y la batalla que se avecina; por otro lado están los E.X.T.A.S.I.S… la nueva escuela y ni hablar del baile… o del amor"._

Suspiró pesaroso, sonriendo irónicamente. "_A__h mi vida si que es un desastre, parece que este no ha sido nuestro año"._

Por su parte el pelirrojo miraba de reojo a Lavender. "¿_Le pediré qué vaya conmigo?... bueno, después de todo no quiero estar solo… pero es que ella y yo… ¡ah que complicado!… quizás debí haberle pedido a otra chica cuando pude, pero no, ahora seré la burla de mis hermanos, pero esto no se acaba aquí… ese examen… tengo que pasarlo o si no mi madre me matara, aunque como mis hermanos dijeron, "la educación académica no lo es todo en la vida…" pero si salgo con eso, seguramente no podré pisar de nuevo la casa"._

*º*º*º*

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Tonks avanzaba por la casa, tratando de comprender lo sucedido con su novio, una canción deprimente de The Weird Sisters, vino a su mente, estaba tarareándola mientras avanzaba por la casa, llegó a la escalinata y respiró profundamente tocando con su pie derecho el primer escalón, repentinamente alcanzó a oír unas voces que provenían del Salón principal, curiosa se acercó a la puerta entre abierta y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, tropezó con el borde de la alfombra, trató de agarrarse de la puerta abriéndola por completo, interrumpiendo la reunión.

Al instante las personas ahí reunidas voltearon a verla. Dora apenada se incorporó rápidamente, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa – Lo siento…

- Nym… - pronunció Sirius, al verla entrar atropelladamente – ¿Estas bien?, pasa… estamos celebrando que el hijo prodigo ha vuelto de su misión con éxito.

- Si, si estoy bien – replicó asimilando las palabras de su tío.

- Ah veo que no cambias… - mencionó con tono burlón, dibujando una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- ¿Tuuú? – cuestionó no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían y escuchaban.

- Si, mi hijo ha vuelto… - exclamó emocionada Molly, con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas, abrazando el brazo de su hijo.

- Molly, tranquila – aconsejó Arthur, que no podía tampoco ocultar su emoción.

Bill le sonrió a su madre, para después caminar hacia la pelirrosa que lo veía atónita - ¿Me extrañaste?

- Claro que no… – farfulló molesta, clavando sus pupilas en el mar azul.

- Vamos, ¿no me digas qué no has olvidado… la última broma que te hice? – preguntó divertido.

- Agrrrrr claro que no, sigues siendo el mismo… procura alejarte de mi - señaló en son de advertencia, girándose para salir de la habitación – con permiso… - agregó al notar todas las miradas de los presentes sobre nosotros.

- Mmm – sonrió divertido, volteando a ver a los presentes que no habían perdido detalle de su plática – mujeres, ¡siempre tan volubles!– agregó queriendo restarle importancia.

*º*º*º*

De regreso a Hogwarts… en la aula de DCAO…

- Profesor ¿se encuentra bien? – cuestionó Natalia, después de que el licántropo hiciera una pausa bastante larga, quedándose callado.

Los estudiantes intercambiaban miradas, murmurando, no sabían qué le había sucedido a su profesor. Incluso Luna que se encontraba jugando con un listón, miró con extrañeza a Ginny, tratando de entender la situación al igual que los demás.

- ¿Crees qué este bien? – cuestionó en un susurró Ginevra.

- Mmm quizás solo esta en un trance – musitó la rubia con una media sonrisa.

Remus regresó a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su alumna, se disculpó y continuó la clase, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero en realidad su mente le había jugado una mala jugada al hacerle recordar a Hermione y lo que pudo haber sido un beso. Siguió con su clase tratando de continuarla de la mejor forma, pero no tenía ya cabeza para explicar como lo habría hecho en otros momentos.

La clase por fin terminó y él tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, tratando de arreglar los pergaminos que habían dejado ahí, los alumnos al salir.

- ¿No crees qué Remus esta algo… no se, extraño? – inquirió Ginn, tomando su mochila y caminando hacia la puerta, aún jugando con el listón entre sus dedos, realizando figuras.

- No lo se, quizás sea la preocupación por las constantes batallas – mencionó respondiendo lo que era más probable, cuando a su mente llegó otra idea - o quizás tenga algún problema con Tonks – insinuó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ginny… eso es su vida - agregó mientras caminaban hacia el Comedor.

*º*º*º

En el Gran Comedor…

Hermione se encontraba sentada al lado de sus inseparables amigos, tratando de comer, pero eso era lo que menos hacia, ya que escuchaba como parloteaba Lavender acerca de la invitación de Seamus para el próximo Baile, a su lado un enojado pelirrojo hervía de coraje.

- Tranquilízate Ron… - sugirió la castaña, tratando de evitar que explotara e hiciera una locura.

- Si Ron, no vale la pena… además Seamus no tiene la culpa - añadió Harry, tratando de calmarlo.

- Y yo que todavía pensé en invitarla – balbuceó Ronald, mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa.

- Ron no tiene caso… - expresó nuevamente la castaña, suspirando, mientras rodaba sus ojos, miró hacia la mesa de profesores, donde buscó incansable la mirada dorada del licántropo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su lugar esta vació. _"¿E__n dónde estará?... debe comer tiene que estar fuerte para su próxima transformación…",_ volvió a la realidad al escuchar un golpe en la mesa proveniente de la mano de Ron.

- Hermione tiene razón… ya, acepta que esto es absurdo – aconsejó posando su mano en el hombro del ojiceleste, para mantenerlo sentado.

- Ron por favor, basta… - exclamó cansada de la situación, cuando en el lugar aparecieron unas sonrientes Luna y Ginny.

Luna dejó en su mesa a su pelirroja amiga, avanzando con pasó saltarín hacia su mesa.

En tanto Ginevra se sentaba junto a Lavender y Padma, notando la tensión que había en esa parte de la mesa, se giró para ver a sus amigos y notó como su hermano estaba que echaba espuma por la boca del coraje, siguió la mirada del Ronald hasta llegar a su morena amiga, comprendiendo parte de lo que sucedía.

Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Bilius, percatándose de que si no fuera porque Harry y Hermione lo detenían era posible que llevara acabo un asesinato o al menos un intento de este, sin poder evitarlo clavó sus pupilas en las verdes del capitán de la selección, buscando respuestas, alguna señal de esperanza, pero Potter rompió la conexión desviando su mirada; suspiró abrumada por todo.

- Es suficiente me voy – gruñó Ronald, levantándose bruscamente sin más ante las miradas de todos los presentes, que poco le importan en este momento.

- ¡Ron! - pronunció Hermione, tratando de calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, tomó su mano para hacer que regresara a su asiento, pero eso fue inútil ya que él simplemente siguió su camino, no sin antes mirar con odio a Lavender.

- Yo voy con él – comunicó Harry, levantándose rápidamente para seguir a su celoso amigo.

Hermione volvió a la mesa, notando como todos miran hacia ellos, mientras murmuran, respiró profundamente varias veces, definitivamente había perdido el apetito - Lavender… ¿no crees qué esta vez te excediste? – reclamó dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia.

- Vamos Hermione… no lo tomes así – agregó Padma, defendiendo a la morena.

- Padma… déjala, es lógico que defienda a Ron después de todo es su amigo, aunque pensé que me apoyabas - expresó molesta Lavender ¿o es que acaso si te interesa?

- Claro que no, es solo mi amigo – replicó con las mejillas rojas.

- Porque te recuerdo que tú tuviste una participación muy activa en mi rompimiento con él – lanzó una mirada furibunda, torciendo sus labios en una mueca de rencor.

- Es que yo no tengo nada con él, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Si dejaras atrás tus celos y tus tonterías aún estarías con él…

- Chicas no se enojen – pidió Ginn, tratando de tranquilizar la situación, después de todo el asunto era de su hermano y Lav.

La castaña se resignó a no lograr nada con la morena, observó nuevamente su plato de comida, a pesar de que no le desagradaba, lamentablemente el apetito se le había ido, levantó la vista dejando que esta vagara por el lugar en busca de él, pero al parecer de verdad no pensaba aparecer.

"¿S_e habrá ido a alguna misión? ¿O quizás se sintió mal? ¿O quizás solo esta con ella?... ¿Qué diablos esta pasando conmigo?... esto si que es una locura"._ Colocó una mano en su frente, mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de calmar esa incertidumbre.

La pelirroja comenzó a platicar con las chicas de otros temas que no involucraran a su hermano, para evitar la tensión cuando sintió un extraño escalofrió, era como si alguien la estuviera mirando con fijeza, se giró para buscar a la persona, encontrándose con las pupilas de varias Slytherins, sentadas alrededor de Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – cuestionó Lav, al ver que miraba con detenimiento la mesa de las serpientes.

- Nada… - contestó restándole importancia.

*º*º*º

En el aula de DCAO…

Remus se encontraba leyendo los pergaminos de sus alumnos, despegó su vista del papel para dirigirla a su reloj en su muñeca, notando que faltaba poco para que terminara la comida.

Observó el aula, recordando los buenos tiempos que había vivido en ella, se levantó, caminando hacia el lugar que le pertenecía a su querida alumna, tocó el escritorio sonriendo al recordar todas las veces que ella pedía la palabra y con toda seguridad comenzaba a hablar, sin duda estaba llena de cualidades; inhaló profundamente.

"_Debo hablar con ella de lo que pasó, debo saber lo qué ella piensa…"_, sin más tomó su túnica esperando encontrarla aún en el Comedor.

*º*º*º

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Tonks se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando en el recién llegado.

_"N__o puedo creer que este aquí… si cierto, es lógico, es el cuartel y él ha vuelo con vida y triunfante, aunque desde que eras niños siempre lo ha hecho, en la escuela no siempre fue el alumno ideal, vamos me refiero a que a pesar de haber sido perfecto y premio anual, se la pasaba bastante bien, él si sabia hacer bromas, aún mejores que sus hermanos, cuando estábamos en el Colegio era todo un bufón… pero vaya que ha llegado lejos, aún así, sigue siendo ese chiquillo que cree poder con todo, sin duda es valiente y obstinado, pero ese no es el punto, ¡¿por qué siempre tiene que estar molestándome? Ahora ya no somos niños…"._

_- _Lo odio….

Posó sus pupilas en el techo, suspirando con resignación, mientras su mente viajaba hacia su amado licántropo y toda esa situación que no le acaba de cuadrar.

*º*º*º

De regreso a Hogwarts…

- Ron tranquilízate - mencionó alcanzándolo.

- ¡Ah Harry, es que no lo puedo creer! ¡¿Qué le pasa? – bramó deteniéndose de sopetón, para darle un golpe a la pared del corredor.

- Ron… quizás tu eres él que le esta dando mucha importancia, después de todo tu y ella ya no son nada…

- Mmmm lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, más con su actitud… ¿acaso esta loca? - se desahogó tratando de explicarle su sentir.

- Ron creo que lo único que tienes es que no aceptas que ella pueda tener otra relación… que ya te superó - reflexionó tratando de ayudarlo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Tan fácil soy de olvidar? - preguntó con el orgullo mal herido.

- Pues… no sé, pero ¿por qué mejor no lo dejas así?, no tiene caso que sigas así, no vas a conseguir nada - aconsejó pensando que era lo mejor, mientas colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¡Ah esta bien! – resopló con resignación – ¡y todo por un estúpido Baile! - agregó con una mueca.

El buscador no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió, comenzando a avanzar hacia su Sala común.

*º*º*º

En el Gran Comedor…

El profesor Lupin ingresaba al lugar, y sin más buscó a la pequeña castaña, a la cual encontró en la que alguna vez fuera su mesa, lentamente ella levantó su vista, mirándolo con interrogación, lo que le provocaba un estremecimiento y una terrible ansiedad por saber lo qué estaba pensando. Aún así le sonrió suavemente avanzando por el largo corredor que lo llevó hasta la mesa de profesores, donde atentamente saludó a los presentes mientras tomaba asiento.

Decepcionada por la ausencia de su profesor, Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse y buscar a sus amigos. "¡Quiero respuestas a todas las interrogantes que carcomen mi mente!". Suspiró con imperturbabilidad, alzó sus pupilas hacia la entrada donde encontró la mirada del licántropo posada en ella, esa mirada tan intensa y profunda, la cual hacía una combinación perfecta con su suave sonrisa, que provocaba que su corazón palpitara aceleradamente, sin despegar sus pupilas avellana de él, lo vio llegar a su mesa con su andar elegante y casual.

Remus podía sentir la mirada de la prefecta clavada en él, pero no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada, por la presencia de los profesores, no quería que alguien se hiciera ideas raras, lentamente comenzó a comer, mientras entablaba una agradable platica con Flitwick.

La leona lentamente recuperaba su ánimo, lo observó desenvolverse discretamente, de vez en cuando bajaba su vista y fingía comer, o al menos movía su comida con el tenedor.

_"Simplemente no puedo evitar sentir esta suma de sensaciones cuando él esta cerca, es algo que va más allá de la razón, creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura"_, de pronto notó como él la miraba y le hacía una señal para que comiera, ya que se había percatado de su juego; sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado fluorescente, había olvidado que él era demasiado observador también, apenada lo miró de reojo.

"_De seguro que se esta cuestionando por qué me quedo como tonta mirándolo, pero lo que paso hace un rato no es para menos, ah que difícil es todo esto… ¿y si todo lo alucine yo?... ¿y si soy yo la qué esta malinterpretando todo?... ¿y si mi mente me esta jugando una mala pasada y todo ha sido más que una equivocación?... debo de aceptar que esto no esta bien_".

Sin más se levantó y salió del lugar, sin dirigirle una mirada más, lentamente caminó hacia los Terrenos del Castillo.

Lupin no podía evitar sentir un poco de nervios, ante la mirada fija de su alumna, mientras el profesor Flitwick se distraía, él le devolvía la mirada, notando que no había probado bocado desde que el había arribado, con una sonrisa divertida le hizo una señal para que comiera, después de todo él sabía que ella no había desayunado y claro que no quería que le pasara algo por una mala alimentación, observó como sus mejillas aparecía una sombra rosada, lo cual le produjo una sonrisa divertida.

Continuó hablando con el profesor cuando se giró al ver que ella abandonaba el lugar.

- Remus… Remus… - comenzó a llamarlo Flitwick, después de que se quedara callado inexplicablemente.

- Lo siento, ¿qué me decías? – cuestionó apenado, después de que el profesor le tocara el hombro, volviéndolo a la realidad.

- ¿Remus, estas bien? – interrogó con preocupación, al ver su expresión de confusión.

- Si - contestó mientras su mente viajaba hacia Hermione, "¿_por qué se habrá ido así?... todo es mi culpa… no debí…"._

_*º*º*º_

De vuelta a la mesa Gryffindor….

Ginny vio salir a Hermione, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, lo cual le pareció extraño. Se giró para ver la mesa de los Slytherin, pero al parecer casi todos habían abandonado el lugar tras acabar de comer, incluso Parkinson y su grupo se había ido, aún no podía explicarse la mirada de esas.

Regresó sus pupilas a su plato, mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, "¿T_endrá que ver con él?, bueno después de todo los he visto un par de veces con Parkinson_". De pronto sintió que se ahogaba al pasar el zumo por estar pensando en esa nefasta idea, comenzó a darse unas palmaditas en el pecho.

- ¿Estas bien, Ginny? – cuestionó Luna con tono ensoñador, al llegar junto a ella.

- Si… - respondió mirando a la rubia.

- Bueno entonces tengo que ir a mi Sala para hacer algunas cosas pero te veré después - anunció con una linda sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Observó a su amiga alejarse. "C_reo que es hora de que yo también me vaya"_, se levantó después de decirles a las chicas, que las veía en la Sala, abandonó el lugar sin siquiera volver a mirar la mesa de las serpientes, no quería volver a toparse con la mirada de esa… y justo cuando doblaba en un pasillo se estrelló contra alguien, rápidamente alzó su mirada pensando en que podría ser él, pero su cara reflejó la decepción, no había sido él.

- ¿Ginny?... lo siento, ¿estas bien? - preguntó sonriente observando a la hermosa pelirroja frente a él.

- Si… ¿vienes del Comedor? – interrogó risueño el moreno, mientras le tomaba la mano suavemente.

- Si… - afirmó devolviéndole la sonrisa a Dean.

- Bueno yo quería saber… si ¿ya pensaste en mi propuesta? – inquirió con algo de nerviosismo, apretando ligeramente su mano.

- Ehhh… bueno…- pronunció sintiendo como él estrechaba su mano – yo…

Cerca de ahí un Slytherin caminaba hacia el Comedor, esperando poder verla al menos de lejos, "_si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes"._ Inesperadamente observó al final del pasillo a una pareja normalmente no le importaría, pero algo le llamó la atención, conforme se acercaba iba distinguiendo a las figuras… de pronto sintió una sensación de enojo correr por su cuerpo.

_"¡N__o puedo creer que es ella!… ¡y ese la toma de la mano!"_, cerró sus puños con fuerza, mientras avanzaba más rápido, cuando pasó frente a ellos un nudo en su garganta apareció, evitando que pueda decir los miles de insultos que pasaban por su mente, y solo le dirigió una mirada de despreció a la leona, mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Ginevra se quedó callada al ver la figura del Slytherin acercarse. "S_u mirada es tan… tan fría, tan distinta a la de la mañana, es como si… no puede ser…"._ Lo vio pasar junto a ellos, esperando escuchar una frase hiriente, pero nada, un extraño estremecimiento la invadió, rápidamente retiró su mano de la de Dean.

- Esos Slytherins… no entiendo por qué nos miró así – menciono con molestia - pero… ¿qué ibas a contestar? – regresó su vista a ella, esperando ansioso una respuesta.

- Eh bueno… esta bien, acepto ir contigo al Baile - aseveró sin pensarlo mucho, de la nada la estrechó entre sus brazos.

*º*º*º

En los Terrenos…

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué todo tiene qué ser tan complicado?… ¿por qué no me gusta así Ron o Harry?... aunque ellos tampoco les esta yendo muy bien - suspiró recargando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, donde horas antes había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, a pesar de que el atardecer era hermoso, prefirió cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de la brisa del viento que movía sus cabellos – realmente esto es relajante – dijo a la nada, tratando de calmarme y poner su mente en blanco, pero el recuerdo de Remus no dejaba de darle vueltas.

Inesperadamente escuchó un sonido estrepitoso, que la hizo salir abruptamente de sus cavilaciones, buscando de dónde provenía se levantó, asomando su cabeza a través del tronco, notando con asombro la figura de un Slytherin.

Frunció su ceño entrecerrando sus ojos para distinguir la figura - No puede ser es…

*º*º*º

En los corredores del Castillo…

Zabinni caminaba sin rumbo con los puños cerrados no podía dejar de sentir esa rabia que lo carcomía por dentro hasta llegar a los terrenos donde sin contenerse más, golpeó el tronco de un árbol - ¡Aaaaaaagr!… ¡¿Cómo puede hacerme sentir esto… esa traidora de sangre? ¡¿Cómo demonios puede gustarme Ginevra Weasley?... y ¡Por Salazar Slytherin! ¡¿Cómo puede estar con ese perdedor? – bufó más molesto aún golpeando el tronco, tratando de descargar la ira que llevaba guardada desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que había notado que ella existía y no por ser una Weasley, si no por ser ella.

De pronto escuchó un ruido, al momento se giró buscando pero al parecer estaba solo, probablemente había sido un ruido más de esos que solía haber en los terrenos.

Trató de mover su mano, inmediatamente sintió un intenso dolor, dirigió su vista a su mano notando los resultados de esos golpes, no se veían tan mal como se sentía, pero dolía no más que ver a la pelirroja con ese.

- Te he estado buscando, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿no me digas qué estas llorando por Draco? - ironizó caminando hasta Blaise.

- Idiota… - expresó clavando sus oscuras pupilas en Theodore, mientras escondía su mano de la vista ávida del rubio.

- Bueno… ¿y qué haces solo aquí?... al menos deberías estar acompañado - mencionó suspicaz, percatándome que no había nadie más en el lugar, caminó hasta llegar a su lado contemplando los distintos colores áureos del cielo.

- Solo quería estar solo – expuso recalcando las palabras.

- Solo querías estar solo para… mmm ¿golpearte? – espetó Nott, percatando las gotas de sangre en el pasto amarillento que yacían cerca del moreno – deberías ir a la Enfermería.

- No es nada - objetó pensando en que no era nada comparado con lo que sentía al ver que estaba perdido por querer con una traidora.

- ¿Y me dirás qué te pasa o acaso necesitas a tu confesor personal? – cuestionó con sarcasmo pensando en Malfoy.

- Ha… idiota… no me pasa nada… vamos, tengo hambre - dijo tratando de ocultar la verdad.

- Mmmm como digas - apuntó no creyendo lo que decía, ya averiguaría la verdad, ambos comenzaron a caminar, mientras él echaba un vistazo al lugar, sintiendo una extraña sensación de que había alguien más en el lugar.

- No puedo creer que sea Blaise Zabinni - murmuró para si Hermione. _"P__ero ¿qué hace?"_ observó con detenimiento, pero tremenda sorpresa tuvo al escuchar sus palabras, tanto que sin querer pisó una rama, la cual hizo reaccionar al Slytherin, rápidamente se ocultó esperando que no notara su presencia, se mantuvo quieta, mientras oía los golpes que le estaba proporcionando el moreno al árbol.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente conforme el monologo del moreno avanzaba. "¡N_o puedo creer que le guste Ginny!... si que es una locura, pero quizás deba detenerlo se va ha hacer daño"_.

Silenciosamente se volvió para ver al Slytherin, notando que había parado de pegarse.

La castaña respiró profundo, dándose valor para salir y enfrentarlo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, notó como Nott aparecía en el lugar, se ocultó nuevamente escuchando toda su conversación, hasta que ambos caminaron hacia el Comedor.

Lentamente salió de su escondite, mirando a lo lejos las figuras de los Slytherins.

- ¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba!… y yo que creía tener problemas – susurró asombrada por lo que había descubierto – quizás… deba decírselo a Ginny - comenzó a caminar hacia la Torre norte aún pensando en ello.

Al llegar se encontró con sus dos amigos jugando ajedrez mágico en la Sala común, con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó al lado del ojiazul.

- ¿Quién va ganando?- preguntó observando el tablero.

- Harry – respondió con fastidio Ronald.

- Ah es solo que Ron esta distraído… - le restó importancia Harry, con una media sonrisa.

- Ron… todo estará bien, ya verás las cosas mejorarán – manifestó Mione tratando de sonar entusiasta.

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el Baile? – se giró y le preguntó evitando el tema de su vid ay curioseando en la de su amiga – ¿o vendrá de nuevo Krum?- añadió con ironía.

- Claro que no… y no se si iré al Baile - agregó con desilusión, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida – los veo después…

- Ron, creo que no debiste preguntarle de esa forma - prorrumpió el ojiverde, viendo como la castaña se alejaba.

*º*º*º

En el Comedor…

Remus terminaba de comer y con un ademán se despidió de los profesores, retirándose de la mesa.

Caminó lentamente hacia su Despacho, sumido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar se despojó de su saco, generalmente tomaría un té pero en ese momento necesitaba lago fuerte, se sirvió una copa de whiskey envejecido de Ogden, dándole un buen trago mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

- ¡Ah esto no puede continuar!- se pasó la mano por la cara angustiado - tengo que hablar con ella.

*º*º*º

En los Corredores del Castillo…

La pelirroja caminaba confundida por la actitud del Slytherin. "_L__a mirada que me lanzó fue más que… de odio… pero ¿por qué?... ¿yo qué le he hecho?… ¡ah me choca!… no entiendo su actitud, esta más insoportable que otras veces"._

- ¡Ahhrggg lo odio!

- ¿A quién odias? – preguntó al encontrarse con Ginny, camino a su Sala.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!... me asustaste - expuso después de dar un brinco por el susto, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho tratando de calmarse.

- Lo siento, pero tú ibas hablando sola… ¿y a quién odias, eh? – cuestionó curiosa mientras la codeaba.

- Bueno pues… - pronunció nerviosa.

- Espero que no sea a Harry… - agregó divertida, mientras pensaba en si decirle de lo que se había enterado.

- No, claro que no… aunque mi situación con él no sea la ideal no es él - aclaró evitando los malos entendidos – pero ¿a dónde ibas? – trató de esquivar el tema.

- Pues a mi Sala… ¿quieres venir? - ante la afirmación de Ginn, caminaron hasta el lugar, donde recitó la contraseña – pasa…

- Gracias… ¡ah me encanta tu Sala!, porque siempre esta tan en calma… aunque creo que me aburriría entre tantos libros - comentó risueña.

- Bueno, pronto dejara de ser mi Sala – dijo con obviedad - pero siéntate… ¿y bien entonces? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al no entender la actitud evasiva.

- ¡Ah solo me trajiste para sacarme la sopa eh! – exclamó con fingida indignación, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

- ¡Ops me atrapaste! – mencionó riendo – pero ¿me lo dirás?

- Mmm… pues es que acepte ir con Dean al Baile - divulgó sin mucho entusiasmo mientras abrazaba un cojín.

- ¡Oh! pero no creo que sea tanto como para que lo odies ¿no crees? – manifestó sorprendida por la edición de su amiga y su actitud tan esquiva "_quizás no deba preocuparla con los sentimientos del Slytherin"_.

- No, a él no lo odio… - aclaró pensando en cómo decirle lo del moreno.

- No estoy entendiendo Ginny - comentó mirando con extrañeza a la menor de los Weasley.

- Bueno pues es que… Dean me estaba pidiendo que fuera con él al baile… cuando apareció Zabinni… y bueno él… no se qué le pasa… nos miró de una forma que ¡ah no lo entiendo!… no se si haya una palabra más allá del odio… que explique lo qué le sucede - expuso sin entender, con algo de desesperación mientras aplastaba el cojín con sus manos.

Mione se quedó callada al escuchar la confesión de su amiga, mientras las palabras del moreno retumban en su cabeza.

- Pero di algo Hermy… - pidió al no escuchar solo su voz en la habitación, "¿_acaso es tan poco creíble lo que cuento? ¿O será por lo de Zabinni?"._

- Eh bueno… pues… quizás yo tenga la respuesta a tus cuestionamientos, pero no se si deba decírtelo - comentó dudosa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿A qué te refieres Hermy? Ahora soy yo la que no entiende - repuso clavando sus pupilas en las de la castaña, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- Pues… creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de que no sea odio… - pausó causándole más incertidumbre a su amiga – si no todo lo contrario… - mencionó enigmáticamente, _"creo que no me toca hablar de lo que escuche"_.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó confundida.

- Pues eso… después de todo, él también es humano y tiene corazón - agregó tratando de hacer entender a su pelirroja amiga.

- ¡Genial!, ¿ahora lo defiendes? - mencionó indignada sin entender - ¿y qué es eso de que ese tiene corazón?

- Ginny… vamos piénsalo, creo que tu eres más experta en esto de los hombres así que…

- O sea tampoco es para tanto… he tenido algunos novios - señaló indignada para después retomar el tema - bueno pero… ¡¿tú crees qué Zabinni esta interesado en mi? – replicó incrédula y sorprendida a la vez.

- Mmm algo así… - respondió esperando que no se traume.

- ¡Por los fundadores de Hogwarts! ¡Eso si que es una locura! – exclamó levantándose tratando de asimilarlo.

- No es para tanto Ginny… bue… - comentó tratando de calmarla, "_pero debo admitir que estar con ella me distrae de pensar en… en él… aunque no por completo"._ Las horas pasaron, escuchando el drama de su amiga, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de que se prepare para ir a una de sus últimas rondas como prefecta – Ginny no le des tantas vueltas, solo déjalo fluir…

- Ah creo que no hay lógica…yo no dejare de ser una traidora de sangre ni él un… bueno un Slytherin que solo nos ha fastidiado - resumió su platica, mientras se levantaba desilusionada.

- Ginn no lo tomes tan apecho, ¿si? – aconsejó mirándola casi en la puerta.

- Ok… te veo mañana Hermy, gracias por todo - salió del lugar, más confundida de lo que había llegado, caminando meditabunda.

A dentro de la Sala…

Hermione respiró profundamente, acomodándose la túnica y la corbata, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de Remus, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al pensar en él.

– Mmm debo alejarme de él… no puedo seguir así - murmuró, saliendo del lugar para reunirse con el pelirrojo en el punto de inicio del recorrido.

*º*º*º

En el Comedor…

- Que bueno que vinimos al último Harry… así no tuve que verla – afirmó Ron, degustando la cena, después de todo su comida se había arruinado gracias a los comentarios de su ex-novia.

- Ay Ron… Ron… - dijo con una media sonrisa, notando que la castaña no había aparecido en un buen rato, ni siquiera en la cena.

- Hermione no vino a cenar – profirió el ojiceleste pensando en que seguía enojada – ¿crefs qufe sifga enofjafda?

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó al no entender lo que decía.

- Que si crees qué Hermione siga enoja - preguntó nuevamente.

- Pues… no se - contestó levantando sus hombros.

- Mmm – murmuró sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Ron… creo que ya deberías ir a tu ronda y no vayas a decir otra estupidez - le aconsejó Harry, mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Estupidez? – interrogó con una ceja alzada mientras tomaba un último sorbo de su zumo.

- Si, bueno te veo en el cuarto… - anunció Harry con una media sonrisa, comenzando a caminar hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

Bilius caminó con pereza hacia el punto donde se reuniría con su amiga, esperando que ella ya hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido.

*º*º*º

En el Despacho del profesor de DCAO…

Lupin observó el reloj, notando que había llegado la hora que esperaba, dejó la pluma en el tintero y se levantó, arreglando su aspecto, se colocó su saco y su túnica, sin darle tiempo a la duda tomó el último trago de su copa y sin más salió de la habitación.

*º*º*º

En Slytherin…

Blaise por fin llegaba a su cuarto después de la cena y las constantes indirectas de Nott por sacarle la verdad, se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave de la ducha, mientras se desvestía sintiendo una punzada en su mano al meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente – ¡Maldición! – masculló con una media sonrisa.

"¡Q_ue estúpido fue golpear el árbol!_… _aunque al menos me sirvió para desahogarme… aunque eso no cambia la situación…_" se terminó de bañar, se colocó una toalla a la cintura y sin más salió de la ducha - Si tan solo no fuera una traidora de sangre… - exclamó saliendo del baño cubierto con una nube de vapor, la cual desaparece encontrándose con una figura que no esperaba.

*º*º*º

En los Corredores…

- Ron… pensé que no ibas a llegar – exclamó Hermione notando la hora.

- Oh vamos Hermione, solo llegue cinco minutos tarde - debatió pensando que seguía enojada.

- Bueno empecemos… - dijo caminando sin tener intenciones de entablar una conversación con el pelirrojo.

- ¿Estas enojada? – preguntó alcanzándola.

- Ron, tu nunca cambiaras… - mencionó resignada - pero ¿ya encontraron pareja? – cuestionó curiosa.

- Eh bueno… no… - respondió con pena.

- Mmmm no es tan malo, después de todo solo es un Baile - aseveró sin darle mucha importancia - mejor deberías concentrarte en estudiar… - agregó divertida de poder gozar un momento de venganza pura al ver al pelirrojo quejarse por los exámenes.

La castaña se divirtió recorriendo los pasillos mientras Ron se quejaba todo el recorrido de lo que el Colegio les causaba con esos exámenes – ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?, yo puedo seguir sola, además solo falta un corredor que es el de mi Sala - sugirió _"es mejor que se vaya, prefiero estar sola"._

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo, ella casi nunca lo había dejado salirse de la ronda.

- Si... ve… y deja de preocuparte tanto - sugirió con una sonrisa.

- Tratare… - pronunció despidiéndose – buenas noches…

- Buenas noches Ron - contestó observando como se alejaba, mientras comenzaba a caminar internándose en el último pasillo.

"_Pronto llegare a mi Sala a descansar, lo cual necesito, aunque la verdad no puedo evitar querer verlo… pero ya es muy tarde para pensar en ir… además ¿qué le diría?... no seas tonta Hermione". _

_S_e dio un pequeño coscorrón - Después de lo que pasó... es mejor dejar las cosas así y solo tratarlo como profesor - de pronto una corriente de viento llegó hasta ella, apagando algunas antorchas, lo cual no le causaba mucha gracia, comenzó a buscar su varita a la cual se aferró al internarse en la oscuridad.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban, se paralizó al ver unos ojos que eran tan profundos como los de una bestia… sin dudarlo sacó su varita empuñándola con fuerza.

- Lumus… - pronunció al percibir que la persona que esperaba había llegado.

- …Remus… - pronunció aliviada al distinguir el atractivo rostro con la luz.

- Lo siento no quería asustarte… ¿estas bien? – cuestionó elevando las comisuras de sus labios, al ver a su alumna temblorosa ante él, con lo cual le daban ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla.

- Estoy bien - contestó nerviosa, pensando en qué decir, mientras lo miraba sonreírle de esa manera tan dulce.

- Ten… - le dijo, extendiéndole una barrita de chocolate que sacó del bolsillo de mi túnica – espero que esto compense el susto que te he dado…

- Gracias… yo… - replicó, tomando el chocolate, rozando suavemente las puntas de sus dedos, haciendo que un ligero escalofrió recorriera su columna.

- No deberías andar a estas horas en los pasillos oscuros… - la amonestó - puedes toparte con alguna bestia - añadió risueño, gozando de la sonrisa que brotaba en el bello rostro de su alumna.

- Bueno, es que yo iba a mi Sala - argumentó en su defensa comenzando a caminar, percibiendo el inconfundible aroma del licántropo invadir sus sentidos, mientras su corazón se estrujaba.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - cuestionó caballerosamente, haciendo una ligera reverencia, mientras esbozaba una arrolladora sonrisa.

- Claro - respondió al instante con una gran sonrisa que seguro iluminaría cualquier lugar.

"_N__o es una buena idea, pero es ahora o nunca… tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar…"._

Hermione avanzaba con pasó lento y suave, sintiendo como su interior se removía. En tanto el contemplaba su bello rostro a la luz del Lumus, intentando descifrar todas las emociones que apenas alcanzaba a percibir en ella.

- Remus yo… - pronunció en acto de valor, clavando sus temerosas pupilas en las ámbar del castaño.

- ¿Si?- preguntó observándola fijamente.

- Bueno yo… quiero hablar de lo que sucedió en tu Despacho - soltó sin más, acompañada de ese rubor en sus mejillas con el corazón a punto de sufrir un paro.

El licántropo guardó silencio al escuchar las palabras de su alumna, sintiendo un estremecimiento, tenía que terminar con esto y ese momento ere ese.

- Bueno… - logró articular Mione, tratando de romper el sepulcral silencio que se ha producido, anhelante por saber su respuesta.

- Yo también quiero hablar de eso - puntualizó con seriedad, notando como ella lo miraba buscando respuestas.

- Yo... bueno… nosotros… es decir… ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? – interrogó desviando sus vista, pavorosa de lo que él diría.

Respiró profundamente, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a responder, mientras su mente descartaba las ideas que su parte irracional le mandaba, aclaró su garganta y contestó – Te refieres a… nuestro acercamiento… - intentó definir de alguna manera lo sucedido en su Despacho.

Sus nervios crecieron al escuchar la frase. "_Es verdad, entonces si estábamos a punto de besarnos… pero él… bueno… ¿será posible... qué también lo deseara?"_, se giró para mirarlo con interrogación, anhelando que lo que estaba sintiendo fuese reciproco.

Lupin notó como ella reaccionaba volviéndose a mirarlo con esas pupilas avellana tan brillantes, logrando que su mirada fuera tan intensa… como para no notarlo, era un espectáculo que lo había logrado mantener callado por varios minutos. "¿Qué diablos me pasa?, _no puedo permitir que estos sentimientos se apoderen de mi… no en este momento… no en este lugar… no ahora… es por su bien"._

- Discúlpame, no se qué me pasó… pero no te preocupes, eso no volverá a pasar - profirió usando su mejor tono de voz convincente, esperando poder calmar las interrogantes que la acechaban, aunque lejos de eso observó como la luz de su mirada desaparecía y sus facciones se volvían frías y tristes. _"¿A__caso ella… ella no esperaba esto? ¿Será posible qué ella…? no… es una estupidez… ella jamás podría interesarse en mi... yo soy…"._

Mione escuchó con desilusión el comentario del hombre, desarmándose totalmente, bajó el rostro evitando la mirada analítica, no quería que dedujera la extraña sensación de tristeza que la invadía al saberse una estúpida por creer que se fijaría en ella… y adoptando con el valor que aún le quedaba, colocó una fría postura – pero yo… bueno… ¿no sabes lo qué pasó? Eso es ilógico… - replicó molesta por sentirse humillada, intentando obtener más que esa banal y estúpida explicación, tenía que haber algo más, esto no podía ser solo eso. No señor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - interrogó sorprendido, por la nueva reacción de su alumna, al principio había creído que ella no debatiría más pero ahora si que lo había agarrado desprevenido.

- Yo… bueno… tu… olvídalo - tartamudeó indecisa, ya que no sabía qué más podría decirle sin delatar sus emociones - …si yo también creo que eso… no volverá a pasar.

Él la observo fijamente notando lo rígido de sus movimientos, escuchando sus frías palabras, las cuales se clavaban como vidrios en su interior, después de un silencio de tumbas, en las que nadie se atrevía a decir más, llegaron a la puerta de su Sala.

La prefecta trataba desesperadamente de contenerse y no dejar correr esas gotas que se almacenaban en sus ojos, logrando apenas ver el camino iluminado por el ligero Lumus…

"¡_G__racias a Gryffindor! llegamos a mi Sala"_– Bueno… gracias por acompañarme, buenas noches - espetó casi en un murmullo, sin mirarlo, esperando a que se retirara.

Sin poder evitarlo Remus alzó sui mano y tomó su mentón haciendo que girara su cara para poder verla, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, conteniendo sui deseo de querer inclinarse y poder rozar esa suave epidermis con sus labios – ¿Estas bien? – preguntó sin poder mirar sus ojos aún.

- Si… - respondió escuetamente, nerviosa por sentir ese ligero contacto, "_pero ¿qué pretende?, ¿por qué no terminar con esto de una vez?_".

- Entonces mírame… - exigió notando como ella lentamente dirigía sus pupilas hacia las suyas, mirándolo con ¿decepción?... pronto se dio cuenta que sus ojos están rojos demasiado brillantes, "¿_acaso ella...?"._

- Buenas noches "Profesor" Lupin – prorrumpió con firmeza, resaltando el titulo del castaño, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus parpados antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sin más se giró pronunciando rápidamente la contraseña. Entró dejando a un confundido licántropo atrás.

Lupin se quedó más que pasmado, mirando inerte como ella lo dejaba ahí, ingresando a través del cuadro que custodia su Sala, hasta perderse tras él, observó su mano, donde una cristalina lágrima reposa… su lagrima, _"pero ¿por qué...?, ¿acaso…? no puede ser… ¿qué significa esto?". _Sin más zarandeó la puerta, esperando una explicación.

*º*º*º

En el interior de la Torre…

Ella se encontraba recargada tras la puerta, un dolor intenso atravesaba su pecho, estaba a punto de arrancarle más lágrimas, pero el sonido tras la puerta la hizo regresar a la realidad. Rápidamente tomó su varita y apagó todas las luces de la Sala, dejándola en total

penumbra, limpió su rostro sin mucho cuidado y pidió al cuadro moverse para poder ver al hombre que desesperado esperaba obtener una respuesta.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más… Profesor Lupin? - interrogó, ocultando sus pupilas bajo el flequillo de su frente, manteniéndose en las sombras.

- Hermione… yo… - mencionó, algo desconcertado por la manera tan formal de expresarse de su alumna, ella no era así, de verdad algo había pasado – ¿estas segura de qué te encuentras bien? - interrogó intensificando su mirada ambarina para poder ver sus ojos, aún cuando el lugar tras ella estaba sumido en las sombras.

- Si Profesor, todo esta bien - señaló manteniendo un tono de voz neutral, aunque quisiera gritarle todo lo que sentía, lo que había sentido cuando él lo había manejado como una equivocación, un simple accidente, nada.

- Si todo esta bien ¿quieres decirme por qué lloras? – inquirió, sabiendo que eran verdad sus palabras, que ella en verdad estaba llorando; gracias al beneficio que le daba ser licántropo y podía percibir el aroma salino de sus gotas cristalinas, así como el brillo inigualable en sus pupilas y el sonido inconfundible de su acelerado corazón.

- ¿Llorar? No, yo no… - intentó rebatir, aunque sabía que era inútil – solo, me duele un poco la cabeza – mintió, intentando tranquilizarlo para que se retirara, de pronto sintió como él se acercaba nuevamente y colocaba su fría mano en su suave mejilla, obligándola a levantar el rostro y salir de aquellas penumbras.

- No mientas Hermione - pidió en un susurro, mirando incesantemente esas bellas orbes avellana.

- Yo… es… bueno es que… - tartamudeó, al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca, incluso podía sentir que sus rodillas también lo estaban resintiendo, estaban a punto de flaquear.

- Hermione… - suspiró, acercándose lentamente, mientras ella se estremecía entre sus brazos _"un poco más… solo una vez… si, solo una vez, un poco más…" _pensó, queriendo beber de esa dulce boca.

- Yo… - resopló, escuchándolo decir su nombre suavemente, lo miró inclinarse… _"U__n poco más… solo…"._

Fue apenas un ligero toque, una mariposa posada en sus labios para luego elevarse… suave… tan…

Inesperadamente la voz sonora del cuadro lo hizo separarse sorprendido – ¿O entran o salen? – preguntó furioso por el tiempo que lo habían mantenido en esa postura.

La miró consternado, impotente… sus ojos reflejan sorpresa, deseo… y frustración… la vio morder suavemente su labio inferior, provocando en él, el anhelo de retomar lo que el maldito cuadro había interrumpido "_pero… yo… ella… ¡por los Fundadores! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"._

Hermione no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía, pero lo único que si tenía claro en ese momento era que deseaba que la besara, que la tomará entre sus brazos y si era una locura, pero su mirada era tan profunda e intensa que podría haberse desechó pero solo atinó a morder su labio inferior, en espera de que él dijera algo, una sola palabra que los liberara a ambos de este limbo.

Lo vio, cerrar sus ojos en una clara señal de reproche, de remordimiento, fue ahí que sus esperanzas murieron aún antes de que él hablara… lentamente dio un paso atrás, con lo que el cuadro rápidamente regresó a su lugar, dejándola en la soledad y oscuridad de su Sala.

El licántropo no lo pudo evitar que el cuadro se cerrara frente a él… dejándolo sumido en mil dudas… mil preguntas sin responder, mil cosas que pudo haber hecho pero no hizo. Se acercó rápidamente y golpeó el cuadro en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que este habló quejándose del maltrato del que era objeto, advirtiéndole que la dueña de la habitación no quería verlo y que si no se retiraba, llamaría a Dumbledore.

Resignado a no conseguir nada, se alejó confundido y aturdido por la actitud de su alumna… sobre todo, por esa gota salina que no dejaba de atormentarlo.

_"¿P__or qué llorabas Hermione?, ¿será que tu… pensabas que te iba a responder algo distinto? ¿Me querrás?... Lo que pasó fue… tu toque fue tan… dulce… tan suave… casi irreal", _con demasiados pensamientos girando en su mente, y un exceso de sensaciones abrumadoras avanzó por el desértico pasillo, rumbo a su habitación.

_"Tenemos que hablar Hermione… esto no se puede quedar así…"._

*º*º*º

En Gryffindor…

La pelirroja Weasley se encontraba recostada en su cama sin querer hacer nada, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Hermione.

_"N__o puedo creer que él… bueno se interese en mi… ¡¿en mi? Bueno si, yo soy linda, pero él es un Slytherin, un sangre pura… o sea no cualquiera… si no ¡Blaise Zabinni!… pero él es un desgraciado la mayoría de las veces, en realidad todas, nunca me ha tratado bien… siempre se ha expresado mal de mi, pero… aún sin eso, creo que Luna tenía razón"._

Cambió de posición, aferrándose a su manta._ "¡Ah ella se dio cuenta antes que todos!, vaya ella si que me sorprende, demasiado perceptiva, bueno es Luna… ¡ah estoy confundida!, ¿qué se supone qué haga ahora?";_ se colocó la almohada arriba de su cabeza queriendo que la tierra la tragara…

- Ginny, ¿estas bien? – preguntó su compañera de cuarto al verla con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- Si… si estoy bien… es solo que me duele la cabeza - respondió con la voz apagada desde su posición.

*º*º*º

En otra parte de la Torre norte…

- ¡Ah por fin a dormir! - expuso bostezando Ron, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, al entrar me encuentro con Dean, Neville y Seamus despiertos mirando a un punto fijo, de pronto escuchó unos sonidos que provenían de la cama de su amigo ojiverde, el cual parecía estar agonizando, lentamente se acercó hasta él, temeroso de lo que pudiera estar pasando.

Al llegar a su lado, notó que Harry estaba bañado en sudor y totalmente dormido – Quizás sea una pesadilla – mencionó para tratar de calmar a los demás, comenzó a zarandearlo tratando de despertarlo – Harry, Harry, Harry ¡Despierta! – de repente el buscador, se semi incorporó, totalmente agitado y asustado mirándose.

El pelirrojo tomó sus lentes del mueble de noche y se los dio – Hey hombre ¿estas bien?

- Si… - pronunció tratando de calmarse, notando que todos tenían su mirada posada en él, _"Creo que ya he dado suficiente espectáculo"_, se levantó rápidamente y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si, abrió la llave del agua del lavabo, se retiró los lentes y junto su manos frente al grifo, mojándosela la cara varias veces, para terminar recargando sus manos en el lavadero mientras observaba su reflejo borroso en el espejo.

– ¡¿Qué carajos fue ese sueño?- se preguntó, tratando de recordar, imágenes borrosas iban y venían en su mente. _"Una chica es atacada"_ – ¡Rayos! ¿Qué significa?… ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar más?... ¿será un simple sueño?

Respiró profundamente, tomó una toalla con la cual se secó el rostro, tomó sus gafas y se preparó para salir, después de todo no quería preocupar a nadie más, si no sabía que era lo que le había pasado y mucho menos lo que esto significaba. _"T__engo que recordar…"_

Salió del baño dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora a su pelirrojo amigo para que se calmara y no pensara cosas raras.

Afuera…

Ron miraba la puerta por la cual había desaparecido Harry, confundido por lo que había presenciado ¿acaso había tenido pesadillas con Voldemort o se trataba de una premonición o qué?

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – cuestionó Neville algo asustado por la actitud del ojiverde.

Bilius le miró, pero realmente él tampoco sabía qué significa, tragó saliva mirando a sus compañeros de cuarto, y a pesar de que no quería ver a Seamus, esto era más importante - Solo fue una pesadilla, no hay más que decir - expuso tratando de restarle importancia, mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

Poco después saldría Harry y le dirigiría una mirada, la cual no lo tranquilizaba mucho pero tampoco preguntó más, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber qué era lo que había pasado.

*º*º*º

En Slytherin…

- Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… ¿aún soñando con la pobretona de Weasley? – preguntó con ironía desde su cómoda posición en mi antigua cama.

- Draco… - pronunció sorprendido con una media sonrisa.

- Vamos, quita esa estúpida sonrisa… yo se que no puedes vivir sin mi - exclamó divertido.

- Eres un idiota… ¿cómo es qué estas aquí? – cuestionó curioso caminando hacia el closet buscando algo con lo cual pudiera vendarse.

- Mmm tengo mis trucos… además, algo me decía que este mugroso lugar no puede estar sin mi… ¿y bien?, pensé que tu te quedarías con mi lugar de prefecto… - exclamó interesado por saber quién lo sustituía.

- Debí suponer que por eso venias… pues si, me lo ofrecieron pero no me interesa estar dando vueltas al lado de Pansy… así que Theo tomó el lugar - respondió sin darle mucha importancia, encontrando un vendaje de alguna vez que se lesionó jugando Quidditch.

- Vaya…Theo no esta tan mal – respondió recordando al rubio.

- No - profirió con una mueca, colocándose la venda, sintiendo bastante dolor.

- ¿Y cuándo me piensas decir lo que te pasó en la mano?- interrogó buscando entre su cuarto las reservas de whiskey.

Sonrió al saberse descubierto, después de todo no podía engañarlo - No es nada…

Draco sonrió triunfante al encontrar lo que buscaba, una botella de whiskey, sin más invocó dos copas donde sirvió el licor, ofreciéndole una al negro – Mmm ¿y tu crees qué me voy a creer eso?, por favor negro, insultas mi inteligencia… primero, te encuentro soñando con la pobretona y luego con ese golpe… ¿qué diablos te esta pasando? – preguntó volviendo a mi cómoda ex-cama.

El moreno terminó de cambiarse colocándose un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, para después darle un trago a la copa que había tomado de mano de su amigo, se acostó y miró el techo – Nada… no me pasa nada, fue un accidente…

- ¿Un accidente? – cuestionó incrédulo, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

- Vaya, no me avisaste que teníamos invitados - mencionó asombrado Nott, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

- Pues es porque yo no lo invite, él llego solo - aclaró divertido mirando a sus dos rubios amigos.

- Y que bueno… porque ese "negro" comenzaba a extrañarte demasiado, incluso lo encontré golpeando un árbol – evidenció Theodore, sirviéndose una copa.

- ¿Un accidente, eh Blaise? – recalcó Draco, curvando su ceja..

Blaise no esperó y le dirigió una mirada de "vas a morir Theo", mientras se giraba para escuchar el sarcasmo de Draco.

- ¿Te dijo qué fue un accidente? – preguntó incrédulo, sin intimidarse por la mirada de Zabinni.

- ¿Por qué no nos dices que fue lo que pasó? – interrogó nuevamente Malfoy al moreno, mientras degustaba su copa.

- Nada… ¡¿qué todo tengo qué contarles? – interpeló molesto, tratando de ocultar la verdad.

- Para mí que tiene algo que ver con la Weasley… - informó Theo clavando su mirada en el negro.

- Puede ser… - pronunció su ex-líder recordando las veces que lo había visto, observándola - ¿acaso volvió con San Potter? – preguntó con burla dirigiéndome al rubio ya que Blaise parecía no querer hablar.

- Mmm no lo creo - contestó sin saber si era verdad o no - ¿o es eso Blaise?

- Idiotas… ya les dije que fue un accidente – replicó molesto.

- Puede ser eso - afirmó mirando a Draco.

- Blaise ¿qué parte de es una traidora de sangre, no entiendes?... hay tantas mujeres, ¿por qué esa? – inquirió sin entender, negando con su cabeza.

- No es eso. Además ustedes lo han dicho, ella es una traidora… ahora podemos dejar eso en paz – puntualizó queriendo escapar de su interrogatorio.

La noche pasó entre más copas de whiskey hasta que Draco se fue, pero Blaise ni siquiera pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada cuando el sueño lo venció.

**OoOOoOoOo**

Continuará…

· , . · · ¿Qué pasara?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

· , . · · ¿Remus logrará aclarar su mente?

· , . · · ¿Hablaran de nuevo?

· , . · · ¿Se volverán a besar en un beso bien?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasará con Nym?

· , . · · ¿Con quién irán al baile?

· , . · · ¿Con quién irá Blaise?

· , . · · ¿Blaise matará a Dean por ir con Ginny?

· , . · · ¿Hermione le dirá a Ginny lo que escuchó?

· , . · · ¿El wapo y sexy Draco, regresará a visitarlo?

· , . · · ¿Ron conseguirá pareja? ¿Irá con Lunita?

· , . · · ¿Harry descifrará su pesadilla? ¿Tendrá más?

· , . · · ¿Dónde esta Sirius? ¿Por qué no se entera de estos acontecimientos?

· , . · · ¿Con quién ira Hermione al baile?

· , . · · ¿Remus lo permitirá?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, si ustedes lo piden.

¿Reviews? ¿Señales? ¿Algo?

Hi

Hemos regresado… por fin después de una gran ausencia… y no, no vamos a dejar el fic abandonado, solo que tenemos muchos fics y es difícil actualizarlos todos, tengan paciencia… y apóyenos con reviews, para que nos motiven a actualizar este primero… además de que nos sentíamos tristes y deprimidas por que JK mató a medio mundo… incluyendo a mi pobre Sirius, a Remus, a Freddy… a Tonks, a Dumby, a Dobby, a Regulus y demás personas… o sea nos dejó al pobre de Harry en la soledad , además de que mi Draquito lo casó con una desconocida, pero le demostramos amor a Scorpius… y a Teddy, que cabe mencionar lo dejó huérfano.

Pasando de eso… nos gustaría que se pasaran por nuestros FORUMS, y nos dejaran su opinión.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Luna Lovengood**, Hola… ¿cómo estas? Mil gracias por apoyar esta historia… esperamos que este capítulo te guste y nos digas qué opinas… ¡que las hadas te cuiden! Saludos.

**Naduuu**, Hola, ¿como te va? Bienvenida al fic… gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que este capitulo te mantenga contenta con el Profesor Lupin… si, es un caballero es apreciado por todos, bueno, esperamos saber de ti… que las hadas te protejan… saludos.

**Willlestrange **Hola… ¿qué tal te va? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que te siga agradando y nos dejes saber que opinas de este nuevo capítulo… cuídate mucho…

**Lucy Lupin **Hola… ¿qué tal? Por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, aquí esta la actualización, esperamos le te agrade y nos dejes tus comentarios o sugerencias… saludos.

**Donna **Hi, ¿cómo estás? He aquí el nuevo capi ¡por fin!… ojala te guste y nos dejes tu comentario, no es tan corto, pero es muy interesante, además de emotivo… e intenso, bueno, cuídate, saludos.

**Aleera de Lioncourt**, Hi ¿cómo estas? Bueno, es un agrado darte la bienvenida al fic, esperamos que los sigas y nos dejes saber que opinas, en este capi las cosas se ponen interesantes… cuídate y saludos.

Agradecemos también a **Choconinia, Mira Black-Lupin,** **Amaia,** **CENIPUL AL PODER**, **Bindi** y demás personas que nos han apoyado en este tiempo, y a los que nos leen y no nos dejan un review… esperamos que pronto se animen a dejarnos uno.

Saludox y Abraxos…


	4. Verdades

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido, hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir, ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**228 Lunas**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Verdades…**_

Hermione no quería ni pensar, ni siquiera recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, esa noche que había sentido por primera vez un roce, un suave roce casi algo imperceptible, pero que había hecho que todo su mundo se volteara, abrió con pesadez sus ojos, era verdad se encontraba en el Comedor, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, vamos ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Respiró profundamente, la noche no había sido la mejor igual que su mejor amigo no había sido el sueño, pero si el tormento y las dudas, a su lado sus compañeras parloteaban sobre el baile, mientras otros hablan de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Movió su tenedor, observando su desayuno que la esperaba pacientemente en su plato.

_"Vamos Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?, esta no eres tu, reacciona… hoy empiezan los exámenes y tu estas en otro mundo… olvida lo que pasó ayer, no fue nada… nada, eso no significo nada, soy solo una estudiante para él, si solo eso y él es un profesor y el amigo de Sirius y del padre de Harry, esto se resume a eso, solo eso"._

Era fácil repetirse frases tan vacías, pero no era nada sencillo hacer que su mente y principalmente su corazón las aceptaran, sin saber por qué lo hacia, quizás era esa esperanza que se guarda muy dentro del corazón, quizás era la costumbre, quizás solo era masoquismo, o simplemente el deseo de despejar la duda, alzó su vista y buscó al profesor de DCAO en la mesa donde se suponía debía estar desayunando, pero ahí no había ni rastro de él.

De pronto una mano en su hombro la hizo saltar abruptamente, giró su rostro encontrándose con la figura de Ginny.

- Lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías – comentó extrañada, sentándose a su lado - ¿te pasa algo?, ¿o estas de nervios igual que mi hermano?, pero tu se lo dijiste, estudia… - negó con su cabeza.

Hermione esbozó una tibia sonrisa, no feliz, ni triste, solo gesticuló por compromiso, ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo estaba su amigo. De pronto notó como la miraban sus amigas, incluso Lavender había dejado su chisme atrás, por verla.

- Eh… ¿qué pasa? – inquirió levantando su ceja.

- No se, ¿por qué no nos lo dices tu? – expuso Brown, con su vista clavada en ella.

- Ah… ¿conmigo?, no, nada… es solo que me preocupan los E.X.T.A.S.I.S – señaló con su mejor tono de credibilidad.

- Oh Hermione, relájate, tu eres la mejor alumna en mucho tiempo… no te puede ir mal – puntualizó la gemela Patil.

- Eh, gracias – dijo esperando que ese comentario fuera con una buena intención y no con un dejo de envidia.

- Tranquila, además tú has estudiado bastante – añadió Lav.

- Si, lo que me recuerda que debo devolver unos libros y pasar por otros… - mintió incorporándose, tomó sus cosas y les brindó una sonrisa a manera de despedida, dejando a sus amigas extrañadas por su actitud.

- Supongo que es la tención natural, hasta Hermione puede sentir nervios – comentó Brown, observando como se alejaba la figura de su amiga.

- Si, eso debe ser – concluyó la menor de los Weasley, quien a pesar de no creer eso, lo dejó pasar, concentrándose en sus propios dilemas que la estaban atormentado con pensamientos que no tenían cabida en su vida, pero que sin embargo vagaban una y otra vez en su mente.

Alzó la vista y buscó con discreción y rapidez al moreno de Slytherin, pero al parecer él aún no llegaba, retiró su mirada y suspiró profundamente, cuando las voces conocidas la hicieron volver a levantar su vista.

*º*º*º

En el Despacho de DCAO…

Remus se arreglaba frente al espejo, no había podido conciliar el sueño, la imagen de Hermione entre la oscuridad y sollozando no dejaba de afligirlo, le había dado por lo menos más de cien interpretaciones, explicaciones, justificaciones, pero ninguna lograba convencerlo, ni tranquilizarlo.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello húmedo por su reciente ducha - ¿Qué siento por Hermione?... ¿Es solo atracción? ¿O es solo que las ideas de Sirius y la juventud me están haciendo daño? ¿Será un efecto secundario de la poción mata lobos? – se tomó un segundo antes de contestarse, mirando en su reflejo lo que no quería aceptar, el temor combinado con lo atrayente que le resultaban esas ideas.

Bufó, sintiéndose irremediablemente ridículo al percatarse de que estaba a su casi mediana edad, más de un cuarto de siglo en problemas sentimentales.

- Vamos, yo siempre he sido realista, centrado… de alguna forma retraído, pero me permití ser idealista y soñador… cuando conocí lo que era tener amigos, lo que significaba divertirse… todo gracias a James, Sirius y Lily… - pausó recordando la imagen de la linda pelirroja sonriéndole – pero esos son solo recuerdos, los años han pasado dejando muchas secuelas y recuerdos que no se volverán a vivir.

Pasó la mano por su cara, afligido por los abrumadores pensamientos – Necesito esclarecer todo este asunto y no puedo hacerlo solo.

De repente una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en los labios de Mione, en ese fugaz roce, su puño se estrelló contra la madera del tocador - ¡Basta! ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? ¿Qué diablos estoy dejando que pase? – se reprimió no queriendo aceptar esa idea que por lo menos había pasado ya más de mil veces por su cabeza, desorientándolo totalmente, era una locura, porque de verdad lo era, pero ¿y qué si dentro de esa locura las cosas pudieran…?

- Será… no, no, pero… Hermione, ella ¡¿Será posible qué yo…. qué yo… le pueda gustar? – soltó con incredulidad, contiendo una aceleración repentina en su ritmo cardiaco.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, sin poder creer del todo en eso, como flechazos imágenes de su alumna se dispararon en su mente - ¿Será posible?

De pronto ya no todo sonaba tan loco, eso encajaba con algunas actitudes de la joven, entreabrió su boca un par de veces sorprendido - Debo hablar con ella… - miró su reloj – Debo apresurarme, si quiero encontrarla.

Tomó algunos de sus libros y salió apresurado del Despacho, en busca de la castaña y de esas ansiadas repuestas.

*º*º*º

En Gryffindor…

En la habitación de los chicos, todos miraban con interrogación a Harry, como esperando que fuera capaz de decir lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada.

El ojiverde se encontraba cerca del closet, buscando su uniforme.

_"Claro que se como me ven todos, incluso lo comprendo, pero ni siquiera yo se que fue lo que pasó, no se si fue una pesadilla o una visión, o quizás sea resultado de la presión de estos tiempos, pero no puedo decírselo a Dublendore o Sirius, si no se de que se trata, no estoy seguro que sea algo que pueda pasar"._

Se terminó de vestir y enfrentó por fin esas miradas – Solo fue un mal sueño – dijo tratando de sonar convencido. Mientras Ron, le lanzaba una mirada de poca credibilidad.

- Si, vamos todos tenemos pesadillas de vez en cuando – apoyó a su amigo, tratando de calmar el ambiente, aunque por su cabeza también corrían las mismas dudas.

Seamus y Neville se miraron, pensando en que lo que había pasado era mucho más que una pesadilla.

- Vamos Harry – pronunció Ron, tomando su túnica, ni siquiera se había terminado de abrochar bien la camisa, pero era mejor salir de ahí. El buscador salió sin siquiera despedirse, solo quería abandonar esa asfixiante situación, respirando profundamente – Harry… ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

El buscador paró su caminar, quedándose estático en el pasillo. _"¿Qué espera qué le conteste?, pensé que comprendía que no lo sé… yo no quiero que la gente siga preocupándose por mi" _– Una pesadilla…

-¿Seguro? Dime… tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi – comentó acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su hombro, esperando que su amigo se sincerara - ¿tiene qué ver con el que no debe ser nombrado? – tragó en seco esperando la respuesta.

- No, lo se…. quizás solo fue una pesadilla, no todos mis sueños tienen que ver con él – mencionó esforzándose por colocar una sonrisa, restándole importancia.

- ¿Seguro?... digo, quizás deberíamos decírselo a Sirius o Dumbledore – sugirió no creyendo en sus palabras.

- ¡No!, voy a estar bien, eso no es necesario – cortó negándose totalmente.

- Pero…

- No Ron, además ahora debemos concentrarnos en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. – aseveró haciendo a que al pelirrojo le temblaran hasta las piernas.

- ¡Por Gryffindor! Ni lo digas, no se que haré - respondió pasando su mano por sus mechones rojizos, preocupado.

- Relájate, veras que los pasaras – musitó ya más alegre.

- ¡Que Merlín te escuche Harry!...

Entre comentarios sobre los exámenes, y demás, llegaron al Comedor donde se toparon con las leonas, pero sin ver rastro de su mejor amiga.

- Buenos días - saludó Harry, sentando ligeramente retirado de Ginny y claro alejando a su amigo de su ex-novia, no quería que las cosas se pusieran color de hormiga.

- Buenos días – contestó Ginny, observando a los chicos y rodando sus ojos hacia Lavender, como esperando que no fuera a ocurrírsele hacer un comentario de esos que solo ella sabía hacer.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada Ginn – murmuró la morena, llevándose una tostada a la boca.

Molly no contestó a esto, solo se limitó a desayunar, mientras escuchaba la plática de las hermanas Patil.

Cerca de la Biblioteca….

Hermione caminaba perdida en sus cavilaciones, cuando paró recargándose en la pared de un pasillo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza - ¿Por qué… sigo pensando en esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

Su mente volvió al instante en que había sentido los labios de Remus sobre los suyos y un fuerte escalofrió la recorrió, instintivamente mordió su labio inferior como deseando poder volver a ese instante y dejarse besar por él. Dejó salir un gran suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás aún sin abrir sus ojos, una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Remus Lupin avanzaba por los pasillos en busca de Hermione, sabía que no estaba en el Comedor, porque se lo había preguntado a una alumna de su mismo curso, las opciones se le estaban acabando, ya había pasado también por su Sala y ahí el cuadro de muy mala gana lo había echado, entonces pensó en su lugar favorito.

"_Vamos Hermione, ¿dónde estas?... no es momento para esconderte, debemos hablar de lo que pasó". _

De repente el sutil aroma del perfume que usaba Hermione llegó a él, paró en seco y comenzó a dejar que su olfato de hombre lobo lo guiara, llevándolo al pasillo donde la chica se encontraba, sus pupilas ámbar brillaron de manera especial al percibir su figura recargada en la pared, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez inexplicablemente, pasó saliva invadido de nervios que dan cuando vas a hablar con alguien que te gusta, como cuando era joven, esto no podía estar pasándole, pero le pasaba, inhaló hondo y se dio valor para avanzar hasta ella, con paso sigiloso, percatándose de que ella se encontraba en su mundo, con los ojos cerrados con una gotas cristalinas corriendo por su bello rostro, sintió tantas ganas de abrazarla y protegerla.

- A una linda chica como tu, no le van las lágrimas – levantó su mano y acarició su rostro, sorprendiéndola totalmente, haciéndola abrir sus hermosos ojos cafés.

- Uh… ¿Remus? – pronunció con duda al verlo ahí justo frente ella, rozando su cara, produciéndole ligeras descargas de electricidad.

- No me gusta verte llorar, no lo hagas más, por favor – pidió sacando de la bolsa interior de su saco un pañuelo, con el cual limpió sus lágrimas.

- ¿P-por qué… haces esto? - interrogó confundida, mirando con fijeza sus ojos.

- Porque me importas – aseveró firme, sabiendo de antemano que eso traería consecuencias, pero en ese momento le importaba un carajo todo lo demás, ahí estaba ella de nuevo llorando y esta vez no iba a permitir que eso siguiera.

- ¿T-te… importo? – tartamudeó sin dar crédito, _"¿por qué hace esto?, ¿es acaso qué esta arrepentido por lo que pasó?... ¿será qué se siente culpable?"._

- Si, siento lo que ocurrió anoche, yo no debí comportarme de esa manera – refirió serio, observando el rostro confundido de la chica, junto con sus pupilas que no hacían más que mostrar ese dejo de sorpresa acompañado de un destello de tristeza.

- ¿Más disculpas?... no lo puedo creer – replicó herida, bajando su rostro, ocultándolo de la mirada del hombre, comenzando a avanzar, cuando él la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

- Espera, Hermione necesito comprender qué es lo que te pasa – sentenció notando como ella arrugaba ligeramente su nariz – lo que nos pasa – añadió creyendo que era más prudente decirlo así.

- Yo… es mejor que vaya, tengo que prepararme para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S – sintió miedo, no sabía que responder ante tal exclamación, volvió a hacer el gesto de retirarse esperando que él la soltara, pero esto no pasó, incluso su corazón lo resentía – por favor…

- Espera, ambos sabemos que has estudiado lo suficiente, ahora es tiempo de respuestas entre nosotros – musitó convencido en querer llegar al final de eso.

La castaña dudó por un momento, no sabía a dónde los llevaría esto, si a más lagrimas o a algo que solo podía tocar en sus sueños – Entonces, yo también quiero respuestas… ¿por….?– pausó dándose valor y respiró profundamente, girándose y enfrentándolo - ¿por qué… de ese beso? – logró articular, notando la ligera sorpresa en el rostro del hombre.

Remus sabía que nunca antes había estado en una situación que fuera tan complicada, cómo expresarle que de verdad le había nacido darle ese beso, si ni siquiera lograba él aceptarlo del todo, ¿cómo decirle que ahí parado frente a ella, el mundo se cerraba y solo existía su hermosa y dedicada estudiante, que si dejara de pensar, desearía tomarla entre sus brazos, llevarla hasta la pared y besarla sin tapujos?

"_¿Cómo se lo digo?... creí estar preparado pero… no, no este no es un momento para flaquear, decidí que tenia que terminaría con esto y eso haré"._

De pronto las voces de alumnos acercándose llegaron a sus oídos.

- No me hablemos de esto aquí, te espero en la Casa de los Gritos a las 10:00 de la noche, ahí nadie nos interrumpirá – repuso soltando su brazo.

- No estoy segura de ir… - contestó desconfiada, no sabía lo que le esperaría ahí, _"¿Debo ir? ¿Acaso eso me asegura menos sufrimiento? ¿Más dudas de parte de ambos? ¿Es esto correcto?"._

- Hazlo, por favor… te esperare ahí – prorrumpió con suavidad y rapidez, esbozando esa sonrisa que daba tanta confianza, con esa mirada que parecía suplicar.

- Yo… - _"¿Qué le digo?, solo de pensar en las posibilidades, en todas esas imágenes confusas de todas las veces que me imagine a su lado, que he estado a su lado, en la manera en que me mira ahora, en este efímero roce, vamos, piensa en otra cosa, no dejes que estas locuras te invadan por completo"_, sacudió su cabeza confundida y con ligero sonrojo naciente en sus mejillas.

- De verdad asiste – mencionó por última vez, antes de girarse y alejarse de ella, justo cuando la multitud de alumnos pasaban al lado de la castaña, mirándola con extrañeza.

La leona lo vio alejarse, entre abrió sus labios esperando que de ellos alguna palabra saliera, pero nada, apretó su mano y sintió el pedazo de tela era el pañuelo con el que minutos antes Remus le había limpiado su lágrimas, alzó nuevamente su vista observando el camino por el cual se había ido, aún en el ambiente podía sentir su loción, su corazón apenas lograba estabilizarse, al igual que ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

*º*º*º

En Slytherin…

- Odio sentir este dolor en mi cabeza – prorrumpió sintiendo como muy lentamente la poción para la resaca que se había tomado hacia efecto.

Al sentir de la ducha, el moreno se encontró solo, al parecer Nott se había retirado mientras él se bañaba. Terminó de arreglarse, con el cuidado de no mover mucho su mano lastimada, se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse al tocador y peinarse, encontrando un pergamino flotando y un frasco al lado.

_**Idiota… no vuelvas a meterte en esos "accidentes" y menos cuando tenemos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.**_

- Ese estúpido de Theo – murmuró con una sonrisa irónica, bebiendo un sorbo de la poción, pero al instante la escupió asqueado - ¿qué demonios es esto?, ese imbécil me quiere envenenar… - botó el frasco, y se peinó, loción, un poco más de gomina y listo.

- Ahora solo me cambiare este vendaje – se dijo pensando en lo que le dolería, pero sin más, lo hizo, gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Al finalizar, salió a la Sala Común topándose con la mirada de Daphne y Pansy, al parecer estaban molestas, sin querer averiguar lo que les sucedía se dirigió a la puerta – Buenos días – atravesó el umbral sin saber si ellas habían respondido y realmente eso no le importaba.

Apenas había caminado unos metros cuando una voz femenina gritó su nombre.

- Blaise… - lo llamó Daphne, deteniéndolo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó parándose y mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- Yo… bueno… ¿qué te pasó en la mano? – tratando de entablar una conversación con él, aunque realmente si estaba preocupada.

- Un accidente – respondió escuetamente, mirándola con extrañeza, hasta hacía unos momentos creía que estaba molesta.

- Deberías tener cuidado – habló tomando delicadamente su mano - ¿te duele mucho? – examinó con aire de dulzura, que incluso sorprendió al moreno.

- No – mintió, esperando a que la chica mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones._"¿Qué le pasa?, esta actuando muy raro… bueno, ¿será qué me extraña su actitud?, pero no puedo negar que siempre ha sido atenta conmigo, ¿y cómo no notar que es linda?"._

- Me alegro… Blaise, no se si creer esto, pero prefiero preguntártelo… ¿te gusta Weasley? – cuestionó dejando de lado la sutileza y enfrentándolo.

- ¡¿Qué? – respondió entre asombrado y confundido _"¿cómo puede saberlo?, ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?"._

- Bueno… solo es una pregunta, algunos murmuran eso y yo bueno, no me explico ¿cómo es que aún no tienes pareja para el Baile? Además de que has declinado varias propuestas de chicas de diferentes Casas - expuso sintiendo como la mirada de Zabinni se volvía más penetrante.

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el Baile? – preguntó ignorando sus demás alegatos, que aunque él sabía eran verdad, no pensaba desmentirlos.

- ¿Me estás invitando? – inquirió desconcertada, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- Si, ¿acaso ya tienes pareja? – interrogó, pensando en que una chica como ella era ilógico que aun no la tuviera.

- Acepto – afirmó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos nena – comentó recuperando su mano y devolviéndole el gesto.

- Claro – se acercó a su rostro y se elevó de puntillas, para depositar un beso en las comisuras de sus labios.

Al sentir los labios de la rubia cerca de los suyos, sonrió altaneramente, pero aunque lo llenaba de orgullo, no era algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo, la vio alejarse y retomó su camino.

"_No necesite hacer gran cosa, al menos ya resolví uno de mis problemas… ahora con eso no me molestaran, ni seguirán con eso de la Weasley. Debo terminar con ese rumor, espero que con esto eso termine, pero debo realizar una gran actuación"._

Caminó unos pasos más cuando nuevamente su voz interna hizo su aparición _"¿De verdad crees que esto solucione el problema?, ¡Claro que no! Eres un idiota… eso no cambia que te siga gustando la Weasley"._

"_Mmmm claro que no, pero eso ya no importa, porque ella no me importa… además esta con el idiota de Thomas"_, cerró su puño con fuerza, cuando sintió el espasmo de dolor recorrer su brazo y se maldijo mentalmente, tomando aire - ¡Por Slytherin!

"_Debo olvidarme de esa, no puedo seguir así"_. Entró al Comedor dirigiéndose directamente a su mesa, donde vio en lo más lejano a Nott, acompañado únicamente de unos libros y el periódico que leía.

Se sentó sin querer entablar una conversación, tomó automáticamente su vaso de zumo y lo llevó a sus labios.

- No pensé que llegarías al desayuno – musitó el rubio bajando "El Profeta" y enfrentando las pupilas oscuras del moreno.

- Mmm – murmuró únicamente,

- ¿Qué tal sigue tu mano? – indagó notando el vendaje del moreno y que su mano seguía ligeramente hinchada y se podía notar que en partes morada – si no vas a la Enfermería, no podrás con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S – informó mirándolo analíticamente.

El moreno chasqueó su lengua, no tenía ganas de ir a ese lugar, pero debía aceptar que Nott tenía razón.

- Iré cuando termine de desayunar – dijo con aburrimiento.

- Como quieras…

- ¿Y qué dice de nuevo el periódico? – preguntó desinteresado.

- Que hay muertes por todos lados…

Mientras el ojiplata le daba los pormenores el moreno no puedo evitar levantar su vista, buscando a su eterno tormento, pero al ver lo que hacía, retiro su mirada inmediatamente.

*º*º*º

Lupin se encontraba en su Despacho, confundido por el día que había tenido, solo despegaba su vista del libro que tenía frente a él, para ver como las manecillas del reloj caminaban lentamente. Debía aceptarlo, estaba impaciente porque llegara la hora.

A pesar de que trataba de distraerse, no lograba dejar de pensar en eso, incluso había ido a algunas de las pruebas, claro evitando de principio estar en donde sabía Hermione estaría.

Ni siquiera había querido ir al Comedor, para no presionarla con su presencia, ya debía estar bastante estresada con las pruebas como para que él también tuviera participación en eso, aunque no sabía que tanto le afectaba a Hermione si estaba presente o no.

Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, la imagen de su alumna llorando lo desconcertaba totalmente.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – le preguntó a la nada - ¿por qué no logró alejar tu recuerdo de mi mente? – suspiró hondamente. Volvió a mirar el reloj, aún faltaban alrededor de dos horas para su encuentro.

- Es demasiado tiempo – murmuró exasperado, nunca antes se había sentido tan impaciente porque una hora llegara, incluso cuando tenía que llevar acabo misiones, no contaba tanto los minutos, por muy ansioso y nervioso que estuviera, vamos, ni siquiera esto le pasaba cuando sabía que sus transformaciones llegarían.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que le diría, en si de verdad estaba preparado para lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía seguir con esta incertidumbre.

- No se ¿cómo puedo estar haciendo esto?, ella es mi alumna… - pausó un momento escuchando ese diablillo que tenía por conciencia _"pero no lo será más… después de esta semana"._

- Eso no importa, yo no puedo verla de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo – se recriminó _"pero lo haces y no te disgusta del todo… incluso la besaste"._

- Ese beso… ella me volverá a preguntar – murmuró inconscientemente, _"¿y tu le dirás la verdad?, porque tu esperas que ella sea sincera contigo, que te diga ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿qué espera de ti?, no crees que tiene razón, también merece respuestas y que sean sinceras"._

-¿Sinceras? Hay cosas que nunca deben decirse, por bien de muchos – mencionó abogando a la razón que le decía que esto no era correcto, a la ética como profesor, que lo había acompañado durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts.

_"¿Y crees qué esto es un caso de esos?, por favor… mientes desde el principio, no te es fácil aceptar tu condición, lo que ha pasado con tu vida, pero te permitiste dejar todo eso y aceptar una relación con Tonks"_. Una extraña opresión apareció en su pecho, junto con miles de sentimientos encontrados.

- Nym… - entrecerró los ojos recordando los momentos que había vivido con ella, la manera en que sonreía llena de vida, siempre luciendo tan exótica, la manera en que se desesperaba cuando lo observaba leer en la Biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, cuando tropezaba y encontraba la manera de solucionarlo - ¿cuándo cambiaron las cosas?

"_¿Y aún lo preguntas?"_, reclamó su mente. _"Hace mucho tiempo, solo que tu… y tu necedad son capaces de pasar años y no darse cuenta, lo sabes y te da miedo aceptar que tu vida la pone de cabeza no las locuras de tu novia si no una alumna"._

- Esto es un caos - sacudió su cabeza – tengo que acabar con todo esto, vienen misiones difíciles y yo no puedo seguir desconcentrado por esto, hoy hablare con Hermione y después del Baile lo haré con Tonks.

Se levantó tomando su túnica, salió del lugar dirigiéndose a los Terrenos necesitaba tomar aire y relajarse.

*º*º*º

En los corredores…

Ginny caminaba al lado de Luna, regresaban de haber pasado un buen rato sentadas cerca del lago, aventando piedritas, mientras platicaban sobre nimiedades.

- Ginn ¿estas así por Harry… - realizó una pausa, notando que su amigo no le ponía mucho atención - … o por Zabinni?

- ¡Luna!, shhh no digas eso – pidió observando que nadie los escuchara, tranquilizándose al no ver a nadie cerca.

- Tranquila entonces… si es por él, ¿quién lo diría? – aseveró divertida, apenando ligeramente a su amiga.

- No Luna, no digas esas cosas, es solo que… espero que les haya ido bien en las pruebas a los chicos – señaló aferrándose a su túnica ya que una brisa fría corría por los pasillos.

- Lo dices por Harry, más que por los demás – murmuró ensoñadoramente la rubia.

- Luna… - susurró con una sonrisa cómplice. Giraron en un pasillo, dispuestas a subir las escaleras.

- Ginn no se cuánto te va a gustar, pero ahí viene tu serpiente – señaló con la mirada, jugando con los corchos de su collar.

La pelirroja elevó su vista a donde su amiga había señalado, notando la figura del Slytherin descendiendo elegantemente por la escalinata, percatándose del vendaje que resaltaba entre su vestidura negra, subió sus pupilas chocolate hasta el rostro del moreno, que se mantenía impasible ante su presencia, pasando de largo.

- Mmmm alguien no anda de buen humor – musitó la rubia, son su clásica sonrisa.

- Es un idiota… - masculló Ginny, subiendo los escalones.

- ¿Llevaba un vendaje en su mano? – preguntó siguiéndola unos pasos atrás.

- No lo sé – respondió sin querer darle importancia.

- Quizás tuvo un accidente – opinó la ojiceleste.

- O simplemente es un tonto que no sabe utilizar su varita – prorrumpió negando con su cabeza.

- Ginn tranquila, ni siquiera nos dijo algo – defendió la Ravenclaw.

- Mmmm de seguro ya no encuentra emocionante insultarnos, o tal vez es que gastó su ingenio en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S - aseveró con una mueca, llegando al pasillo que las llevaría la Comedor.

- Lo dudo – negó la ojiceleste – solo estaba como molesto, frio…

- Luna, así son esos rastreros Slytherins – recordó la leona – aunque puede que ande en asuntos de mortifagos, no me extrañaría, recuerda que Malfoy se fue, por lo que hizo – expresó en susurró no debía hacer esos comentarios – dejemos esto en paz…

Entraron al Comedor, notado la poca afluencia de gente, debía ser por los nervios de los exámenes o algo así. Adentro ya se encontraba el trío dorado, entre sus demás compañeros que platicaban sus experiencias.

- Luna, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Y por qué tu no vas a mi mesa? – regresó al pregunta.

Ginny miró hacia su mesa, estaban hechos picadillo con esto de las pruebas y el Baile – Ah esta bien. Luna sonrió ensoñadoramente y con paso saltarín se dirigieron a la mesa de las águilas.

En tanto en la mesa de los leones…

- Esa prueba me dejó sin apetito – mencionó pasmado Bilius, aunque aún sostenía su tenedor y tenía menos de la mitad de comida en su plato.

- Menos mal que te quito el apetito – murmuró Harry.

- Es que se examen, fue extenuante – interrumpió aún nervioso Neville, tomando el contenido de su vaso.

Hermione escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de sus compañeros, la comida en su boca, llevaba más de 35 masticadas y aún no le encontraba sabor, la tragó con dificultad.

Era extraño ¿cómo no podía mantener bajo control esta situación?, por una parte se sentía esperanzada por la idea de encontrarse con él a las 10 en esa viaja casa, encontraba en eso un sensación de alegría y entusiasmo contrastado con la parte en que sentía una tristeza y confusión por la actitud del licántropo, por sus sumas disculpas cuando apenas habían tenido un par de ¿acercamientos?, ¿podía llamarlos así?

"_Vamos Hermione, tu día no ha estado tan mal, más bien no ha estado mal, ha sido bueno, primero lo de Remus… "_ – Remus… - murmuró suavemente.

- ¿Dijiste algo Hermy? – preguntó a su lado Lavender, la cual la había escuchado decir algo.

- No, nada… - le sonrió ligeramente.

- Estas pruebas hacen que me estrese tanto, que mi cutis se vera fatal en el Baile – manifestó preocupada la morena.

- Te veras bien – le dijo tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó animada.

- Si, pero recuerda que yo no se mucho de eso, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Parvarti o Padma? – aconsejó tratando de terminar su charla.

- Cierto – estaba a punto de girarse y preguntarle a la gemela cuando miró a la castaña - ¿no tengo que preguntarte si te fue bien en la prueba, verdad?

- Mmm me fue bien – repuso sinceramente, ya que a pesar de estar así de contrariada no podía permitir que sus pruebas fueran afectadas, ella se lo disculparía, ni Remus tampoco, y no buscaba más culpabilidades o disculpas.

- Si, lo supuse, la mejor maga en mucho tiempo en la historia de Hogwarts ¿cierto? – bromeó, últimamente había visto a su amiga decaída.

*º*º*º

En Slytherin…

Blaise se recostaba en su cama después de una ducha, se alegraba de no tener visitas inesperadas, no es que no le alegrara ver a Draco, pero ahora no necesitaba más molestias. Observó su mano aún con un vendaje, movió con suavidad sus dedos, sintiendo ese débil espasmo de dolor.

- Detestó esto – bajó su brazo azotándolo contra el colchón lo que le causó dejar salir un gruñido – ¡arrggg maldito dolor!

- Deja de quejarte tanto – habló Nott, el cual acaba de entrar en la habitación – todo sería diferente si hubieras ido ayer a la Enfermería, pero no…

- Por eso no quería ir, esa mujer no nos trata bien, mira que decir que no podía darme ninguna poción a excepción de una pequeña pomada que aliviaría mi dolor, porque era época de E.X.T.A.S.I.S – bufó molesto.

- Todo tiene una razón, lo hizo porque no puede proporcionar pociones que contienen ciertos ingredientes que pueden hacer variar los desempeños en las pruebas – explicó nuevamente, guardando la paciencia, mientras se desvestía.

- Eso es una estupidez y lo sabes, tu me diste un tranquilizante en la mañana – farfulló empecinado en su punto.

- Si, si Blaise… pero eso solo era un adormecedor, no contiene los ingredientes prohibidos - rodó su ojos, mientras negaba con su cabeza – pero usaste la pomada después de todo.

- Si, ¿qué esperabas? – interpeló malhumorado.

- Que no cometieras esos accidentes – aseveró lógico.

Dejó salir un gruñido antes de responder - ¿Y no puedes darme otra de esas pociones?

- Usa tu pomadita – respondió disfrutando de eso.

- Imbécil – le aventó una almohada.

- El imbécil eres tu, espero que ya no cometas idioteces por la Weasley – prorrumpió certero.

- Idiota – se giró sin decir más, recordando su último encuentro en el que la había ignorado como siempre debió hacerlo, o solo tomarla en cuenta para algún insulto.

"_Eso es lo que siempre debo hacer, no debe importarme más, ella no es digna de mi, no lo es… al menos con la propuesta que le hice a Daphne callare los chismes, después me largare de este Colegio y me olvidare de ella por completo"._

Entrecerró sus ojos, alejando hasta la última imagen de la pelirroja.

*º*º*º

En los pasillos…

Hermione miró el reloj, notando la hora que era, faltaba poco. _"¿Debo ir?, ¿aún estoy a tiempo de acabar con esta locura?, ¿y no saber más?"._

Revisó nuevamente su reloj, caminaba tan rápido que no sentía los minutos desvanecerse en la nada.

- Tranquila Hermione, hoy no tenemos que hacer ronda y todo por esos E.X.T.A.S.I.S – pronunció aliviado Ron, al ver sus acciones.

- Lo sé, es solo que me siento cansada, creo que es mejor que me vaya – se excusó, tomando sus cosas.

- Es mejor que también nosotros nos retiremos – expresó Harry, imitando a su amiga – y así llevamos a Hermy a su Sala.

- No, no – interpeló la castaña, asustada, no creía que si ellos hacían eso le diera tiempo de llegar a la cita.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué? – inquirió desconcertado el ojiverde.

- Ustedes también se ven cansados… es mejor que se vayan a dormir – dijo incorporándose.

- Si Harry, ella tiene razón además su Sala no esta lejos, vamos a dormir, anoche no descasamos lo suficiente – evidenció sin dar más detalles, ya que Potter lo miraba con severidad, pero la castaña estaba tan preocupada por su situación que dejó pasar ese detalle.

- Buenas noches chicos – apresuró su paso para salir lo antes posible, sin que sus amigos pudiera ver a donde se dirigía, sin atreverse a si quiera razonarlo sus pies la estaban llevando a los terrenos, donde se encontraba la entraba para la Casa de los Gritos.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la suave tierra, se permitió caminar más lentamente, mientras su respiración se normalizaba y sus pies descansaban. Una brisa fría corrió por los terrenos, levantando polvo y hojas de los árboles. Se abrazó a su túnica, protegiéndose.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se detuvo, mirando hacia tras la imponente construcción.

"_Vamos Hermione, no puedes dudar estas a mitad del camino, él te espera allá… "_. Regresó su vista al despegado campo, observando la imagen del violento sauce boxeador, tomó aire, como queriendo tomar valor.

"_Hazlo, no puedes negarte que has estado pensando en este encuentro todo el día, recreándolo, pensando los múltiples escenarios, divagando en todas las frases que te puede decir"._

- No quiero seguir simplemente imaginándolo – dijo convencida, era lo único claro que tenía.

_"No quiero más noches de desvelo, no quiero más horas pensando en lo qué puede ser… en mis tontos sueños, imaginando ¿cómo sería estar con él?, no quiero llorar, no quiero sentirme así"._

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia el sauce. _"Hermione estas a punto de hacer una locura, una locura de esas que solo has visto hacer a Lavender y las hermanas Patil"_. Sintió como su corazón con cada paso latía más rápido y un vacío crecía en la base de su estómago.

"_Por favor que no duela tanto su rechazo"_, pidió antes de sacar su varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica, lanzándole un _Immobilus_, esto le permitió mantenerlo quieto por unos segundos, lo suficiente para que ella entrara por el pasadizo, se deslizó avanzando por el lugar.

- _Lumus_ – recitó alumbrando su camino, cuando unas suaves notas musicales llegaron a sus oídos, confundida fue acercándose cada vez más, confirmando que esas eran notas musicales, al llegar a la Casa, corroboró que provenían de ahí.

Guardó su varita y sacudió su ropa, notando que ya no estaría tan presentable, sus cabellos se habían alborotado por el viento de los Terrenos, su vestimenta estaba algo sucia por el pasaje, tomó aire y caminó temerosa de lo que esperaba.

Una tenue luz iluminaba su camino hasta que esta se hizo más fuerte al igual que la música, cuando por fin llegó a la entrada de lo que era la sala, se quedó estupefacta, observando a la media luz a Remus Lupin tocando el piano, sintió que ese agujero en su estómago se volvía más grande ¿acaso quería volverse un agujero negro?, era simplemente una visión perfecta, posó sus ojos en él analizando como sus dedos se movían tan ágilmente por las teclas, como su rostro mostraba serenidad y melancolía a la vez, su cabello caía sobre su rostro cubriéndolo en parte haciéndolo lucir tremendamente atrayente.

Remus levantó la vista, momentos antes se había percatado de su arribó solo que no quería asustarla y enfrentarla a su llegar, terminó la melodía y se giró para sonreírle.

- Gracias por venir – musitó levantándose del banquillo que rechinó dejando ver su mal estado de conservación, se dirigió a la vieja chimenea lanzando unos troncos más, para guardar el calor y la luz en la habitación – siéntate – pidió al ver que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro del marco de la entrada – no pienso atacarle o algo así, no estoy convertido en bestia… - bromeó tratando de darle confianza.

"_Hermione reacciona"_, se golpeó mentalmente, apenada por las palabras de su profesor y con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se internó en la sala, sentándose en un mullido sillón – No sabia que tocabas… - dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Lo hago de vez en cuando, me serena hacerlo, calma mi bestia interna – murmuró sonriéndole al ver como ella parecía más relajada - ¿quieres una taza de té?

- No, gracias – declinó la oferta, en este momento no estaba segura de que le pasara de la boca y no quería dar un espectáculo devolviéndolo. Sus nervios se estaban adueñando de ella, aunque debía admitir que estar en situaciones de riesgo la hacía controlarse bastante bien.

Lupin se sirvió lentamente el líquido, había estado ahí él resto del tiempo desde que había salido de su Despacho y aún no sabía cómo iba a comenzar su plática. Se sentó en el mismo sillón que la joven ya que no había tantos muebles utilizables, lo que ponía en una situación incomoda de cierta forma a ambos.

- Hermione – logró decir, después de aclarar su garganta y dejar su té en lo que quedaba de la mesa de centro, gracias a sus sentidos podía escuchar el latido vertiginoso del corazón de su alumna, y él no podía presumir no compartir eso, todo su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando por más que trataba de serenarse.

La castaña alzó su vista, apenas logrando llevarla hasta sus ojos, esos ojos ámbar que escondían tantos secretos, tantos misterios, que en ese momento eran tan penetrantes, tragó saliva nerviosa – Yo…

- Si, se que es tarde y que debes volver al Castillo, entonces… hablemos – expuso firme, ya no había manera de echarse para atrás - ¿por qué llorabas anoche y esta mañana? – lanzó la primera pregunta, clavando sus pupilas en las de ella, notando su sentido de análisis en ellas, su inocencia y su innegable valor que las hacía brillar de una manera especial.

"_Vamos Hermione es ahora o nunca, es solo una frase, es solo una frase… solo dile lo que piensas, sin mentiras, recuerda que esto lo haces también por no preguntarte ¿qué hubiera pasado si…?", _se armó de valor y lo dejó salir – Porque yo no esperaba que tu te disculparas por lo que había ocurrido en tu Despacho, porque yo pensé que en ese momento algo podía ocurrir… si, se que…

Remus se sorprendió al escuchar esto, sus ojos se abrieron más, incluso su corazón se estremeció. "_¡No puede ser!… ella… ella"_, una extraña explosión de mariposas se desató en su estómago - ¿Algo más? ¿Tú…?

Hermione cortó su explicación y bajó su rostro, por primera vez dejando salir su nerviosismo se atrevió a jugar con sus dedos –Yo… si – afirmó no sabiendo cómo sentirse, pero de alguna forma se sentía aliviada por dejarle ver sus sentimientos, aunque una sombra de confusión y lógica los manchaba – entonces yo quiero saber… ¿por qué tu… por qué tu me besaste? – levantó su rostro y enfrentó las pupilas del hombre.

- Hermione, yo…

La castaña lo vio dudar y sintió que eran los segundos más largos de su vida, _"¿Acaso quiere volver a disculparse?"_, su mirada comenzó a volverse cristalina – No debí venir – se levantó encaminándose al túnel, cuando él la detuvo.

- Espera… - pidió tomando su mano.

- ¿A qué? ¿A qué tu vuelvas a disculparte?, mejor lo hago yo, lo siento profesor Lupin… olvide que esto pasó – se giró herida dejando escapar una lágrima.

- Hermione…- pidió sin soltarla.

- Por favor, déjeme ir, si no es capaz de decirme las cosas, prefiero irme, me equivoque al venir… ¿qué quiere qué le diga? – explotó cansada de eso, afrontándolo - ¿qué si me atrae? – miró con firmeza sus ojos - pues si lo hace y lo siento… lo siento de verdad, pero pasó… y no, no estoy confundida… se que esto puede que usted lo tome como un sentimiento de una adolescente, de una alumna más, pero no es así, yo no lo planee, simplemente pasó sin darme cuenta, yo fui sintiendo algo más que admiración y respeto, que sobre pasa la del sentimiento de amistad y fraternidad, fui dejando que usted se volviera una persona especial para mi - se giró al ver la confusión en el rostro del castaño – es mejor me vaya…

- Hermione – la paró nuevamente pero esta vez no tuvo que sostenerla, fueron sus palabras las que lo hicieron – yo te bese porque así lo quise – confesó sin realmente pensarlo, simplemente dejando salir las palabras y los sentimientos.

Mione se paralizó al escuchar su aseveración, abrió su boca sorprendida - ¿Q-qué dijiste? – lentamente se giró para verlo, esperando que esta vez no la engañara.

- Que lo hice porque así lo quise – repitió, alzando su mano y limpiando con sus yemas las lágrimas de la castaña, sintiendo estremecerse con ese contacto – no quiero que llores…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida, por una parte estaba esa confesión y por otra su suave tacto que lograba hacerla casi derretirse por su calidez.

- Porque me importas… porque eres una persona especial, no te veo solo como una alumna – divulgó no sabía si lo que hacia era lo más correcto, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Hermione sintió que las piernas se le doblarían en cualquier momento - ¿Tu…?

- Es mejor que vuelvas al sillón – prorrumpió al verla tan frágil e indefensa, sentía que en cualquier instante se desmayaría ahí. Hermione avanzó con paso dudoso hasta el sofá, dejando caer su peso en él. Remus pasó una mano por su cabello desacomodándolo ligeramente, se aflojó la corbata, esto era una locura.

La castaña lo esperó hasta que este tomó asiento a su lado, todo era demasiado perturbador, se sacó la mochila y la depositó en el suelo para después mirarlo ahí tan afectado como ella.

- Dime ¿qué no es un sueño o qué me estas mintiendo? – suplicó queriendo creerlo.

- No lo es, no lo es – aseguró comprendiendo sus dudas – Hermione… esto… tu ¿cómo es posible?

La leona se hundió en el sillón - ¿Aún lo preguntas? – apenas alcanzó a curvar sus labios – ni yo misma lo se, pero tu… ¿yo… es decir, t-te…. gusto? – se lió para decirlo, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Lupin tomó aire notando como ella lucía tan inocente y bella con ese rubor en sus mejillas, una extraña ternura lo invadió, más aún al verse reflejado en esas pupilas – Si – susurró como si quisiera aún ocultarlo – pero… esto no es posible, no es correcto, yo…

Mione lo cortó colocándolo un dedo en su boca – No lo hagas, no arruines esto con eso – pidió sabiendo de antemano lo que él le diría, las mismas cosas que ella se repetía constantemente.

- Pero… - trató de decir, pero sus labios se vieron atrapados por el sorpresivo beso de su alumna.

Sin esperar más, haciéndole caso a sus deseos, hizo lo que la noche anterior había quedado en un principio, no quería escuchar más, ahora sabía lo necesario para eso momento, ya después podría volver a la realidad donde existían toda clase de impedimentos, de lógicas, de personas, de tiempos. Deslizó sus labios suavemente, apenas acariciándolos, no estaba segura de que él respondería.

Remus por su parte la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber si responder o no, la duda estaba presente en él, pero al sentir su roce una sensación cálida lo invadió, la miró con sus ojos cerrados, moviendo sus labios y sin más dejó salir sus instintos, iniciando una respuesta, rozando sus labios con mayor decisión que la de ella, posando sus manos en su espalda acercándola más a él, logrando que ella perdiera su equilibrio y se dejara caer, quedando semi-recostados, pero ni aún así rompieron su contacto.

Él la sintió temblar y estremecerse entre sus brazos cuando profundizó su beso, entrando con pasión a su boca, provocándole toda una gama de sensaciones placenteras, cosa que también él estaba sintiendo y no lo podía negar, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionar ante la frágil figura que tenía sobre él, sentir como esa calidez se expandía por su cuerpo, subió su mano enredándola en sus rebeldes rizos.

Hermione no podía sentirse más dichosa, ¿por qué eso era?, nunca antes había sentido esto con un chico, pero bueno él no era un chico, y eso se notaba y no solo en su físico y madures intelectual, si no también en su maestría para besarla, ella se sentía tan torpe en sus movimientos, pero él… su beso era limpió, sabía lo que hacía y ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, tímidamente su mano alcanzó su nuca acariciando sus mechones dorados, produciéndole un escalofrió a Remus.

El licántropo disfrutaba de sentir como sus terminales nerviosas despertaban con los suaves dedos de la castaña acariciándolo, su corazón latía tan rápido, tan lleno de vida, como hacia tanto tiempo había dejado de hacerlo, podía sentir como cada rincón de él parecía despertar de un largo letargo.

Ahí sintiendo sus labios unirse, sus respiraciones agitarse, sus lenguas acariciarse, olvidaba al resto del mundo, nada de eso importaba todo se reducía a él y ella, ahí unidos, no importaba que él era su profesor y ella su alumna, que él era varios años mayor, mientras ella estaba en plena juventud, que él estaba condenado a convertirse cada luna llena en una bestia, todo eso se reducía a nada, a nada, solo por sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos, la manera en que ella le estaba entregando su suspiro de vida en ese beso, lo valía todo.

Lentamente se separó, mordiendo su labio inferior con el cuidado de no hacerle daño, produciéndole simplemente placer, ella le dio un par de besos antes de sentirlo hundirse en su cuello, rozándolo ligeramente, haciendo soltar un hondo suspiro.

- E-eres hermosa…. Hermione – le susurró aún sin aliento y sin querer abrir su ojos, no quería separarse de ella y sabía que cuando sus parpados se deslizaran dejaría de sentir la calidez del pequeño cuerpo de ella sobre él, así como el júbilo de poder tocar un sueño, de sentir que puedes alcanzar las estrellas con solo tocar un ángel, porque ella era como un ángel que había bajado solo para él, pero al despertar sabría que todo era una ilusión, una utopía porque el mundo real era demasiado cruel para esos sueños.

Ahí él era un humilde profesor que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, que estaba más allá de su cuarto de vida, era bastante mayor para una chica de escasos 18 años que comenzaba a vivir, pero lo peor era la maldición con la que cargaba desde pequeño, esa que le había arruinado y amargado mucho tiempo su vida, la licantropía que lo seguía a donde iba, era algo que jamás podría cambiar, Además él no sabía cuanto viviría en medio de una guerra eso era un riesgo que se corría, pero aún así, él se había atrevido a aceptar una relación con la sobrina de su mejor amigo, él tenía en esa realidad un compromiso con Nymphadora Tonks.

Aspiró su perfume a manzanas, llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma que era tan esencial como el mismísimo aire, se acurrucó en su hombro sin querer soltarla aún, aferrándose a ella.

- Remus – murmuró con voz apagada, ya que su cabeza se encontraba hundida entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello – te quiero…

**OoOOoOoOo**

Continuará…

· , . · · ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, si ustedes lo piden.

¿Reviews? ¿Señales? ¿Algo?


	5. Confusión

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido, hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir, ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Hemos tardado bastante en actualizar, pero es que la Universidad nos tiene de tiempo completo, o sea dedicadas al estudio, pero no se preocupen no podemos abandonar nuestros fics así que en lo posible seguiremos actualizando.

Esperamos que nos sigan apoyando. Al final encontraran los agradecimientos.

Gracias.

Saludox & Abraxos.

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**228 Lunas**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Confusión...**_

Las penumbras de la noche habían dado paso a los brillantes rayos del sol que se colaban por una hendidura de la vieja casa, tocando el rostro del solemne profesor Lupin, haciendo que este despertara de su profundo sueño, llegando a él aquellos perfectos momentos que había vivido al lado de su alumna, pero ahora no quería recordar quienes eran y lo que eso significaba, no quería comenzar el día atormentado por algo que lo había hecho sentir como pocas veces en su vida.

Enfocó su vista al bulto cálido acomodado en sus brazos sus rizos desordenados en su pecho, sus manos aferrándose a su arrugado saco como si en cualquier momento ella supiera que él se alejaría.

La sensación y el sentimiento que lo embargaban en ese momento eran inexplicables, todo era tan repentino, pero al sentirla así dormida sobre él, todo parecía estar en equilibrio, en una paz que era tan reconfortante, ¿qué importaba que afuera Voldemort estuviera haciendo de las suyas?, ¿o qué él tuviera a Nymphadora?, ¿o qué la batalla final se estuviera desatando? ahora eso no tenía sentido.

Dejó que los minutos corrieran mientras él simplemente la contemplaba disfrutando de cada latido y cada respiración que ella daba, hasta que su mano se despegó de la espalda de Hermione para enterrarla en la cascada castaña, aspirando su aroma.

Acarició su rostro con un toque tan suave como el de la brisa, sus dedos se deslizaban con tan facilidad como si conocieran desde siempre el camino, aunque cada milímetro de ella fuera tan desconocido para él, y no veía el momento de poder descubrir cada secreto, cada pedazo de piel, quería memorizarla completamente.

Delineó cada facción de ese tierno rostro, con tal dulzura que nadie pensaría que él pudiera sentir, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron sus labios, el deseo de besarlos se apoderó de él, no quería siquiera razonarlo, porque era tan doloroso el solo hecho de hacerlo, de encontrarse cara a cara nuevamente con sus prejuicios y miedos.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Demonios… estoy dejando que esto me gane, pero realmente podré con esta decisión"._

Separó bruscamente su mano del rostro de Hermione, atemorizado por los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

_"Aún estoy a tiempo de corregir esto, ella olvidara pronto lo que pasó, encontrara otro amor…"._

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, cerró los ojos imaginándose a su alumna en brazos de otro. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar tan lastimosa escena. Instintivamente se aferró al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía en brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

_"Diablos…. No quiero eso… pero… ¿qué hago ahora?, quizás sea mejor irme… alejarme de ella"._

La miro con un nudo en la garganta sin siquiera poder separar sus brazos de la figura femenina.

- "Idiota…. ¿crees que con huir solucionaras todo? ¿Y qué piensas hacer… dejarla aquí sola?" – molestó su conciencia.

- "Calla, bien sabes que no podemos hacer esto… sabes lo que soy, que ella merece algo mejor, tiene toda una vida por delante…"

En ese momento Mione se removió entre sus brazos aún dormida, dejando salir en un suspiro el nombre de su querido profesor.

El licántropo salió de su duelo mental, sorprendido por escuchar su nombre parecía estar soñando algo muy lindo, porque sus labios reflejaban una dulce sonrisa.

- "Ves…. ¿acaso quieres hacerle daño yéndote de esa manera tan cobarde?" – interpeló esa vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

En el interior de Remus se removieron tantos sentimientos encontrados, difíciles de entender y mucho más de explicar.

Sin darle pie a su mente de seguir pensando arrancó a su alumna de sus brazos con el cuidado de no despertarla, depositándola completamente en el mullido sillón, dejando caer sobre aquel cuerpo su túnica.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en que solo la contempló sin prisas ni apuros, deslizó su mirada por cada parte de su cuerpo, sin restricciones, deseándola como pocas veces había querido algo en la vida. _"Es tu alumna, es muy joven, no puede ser". _Le repetía una y otra vez su mente.

"_Lo se, lo se… carajo claro que lo se, pero…" _– cerró su puños con impotencia.

_- _"Te gusta tanto que no puedes si quiera negarlo, cuando todo te delata, incluso tu mirada, el hecho de que sigas parado aquí, esperando que ella despierte y te detenga…" – acusó su mente, dejando a Remus de piedra.

_"Es verdad… pero tengo que dejarla ir, no es para mi"._

- "¿Y qué si, si fuera para ti? Después de todo ella ha sido capaz de enfrentarte, de revivir el deseo en ti, el fuego de tu interior, despertado sensaciones olvidadas y muchas más que jamás habías sentido" – expuso su conciencia tratando de hacer que el hombre no perdiera la oportunidad de vivir ese sentimiento tan cálido, el cual llenaría y curaría las heridas de la soledad y la amargura.

_"Eso no importa… yo no la merezco, no puedo arrebatarle su futuro, su juventud, su vida, condenándola a estar con un hombre que es una bestia que en cualquier momento podría hacerle daño"._

- "Tu ya no eres esa bestia sin control, eres más humano has aprendido a controlarte... además tomas la poción mata lobos".

_"No es suficiente, sigo siendo un monstruo, represento todo aquello que ella no debe escoger, además Nymphadora…"_

- "¿Ahora la recuerdas? No crees que es muy tarde para pensar en ella…".

_"Ella ha sido demasiado linda, amorosa…"._

- "Y muchas cosas más, pero la verdad es que jamás pudiste sentir por ella lo que te provoca Hermione, jamás sentiste tan cómodo con ella, jamás tuviste con ella alguna platica sobre un libro que te llenara sin cansarte, jamás encontraste con ella el silencio tan agradable a mitad de la tarde en el rincón de la Biblioteca, jamás la deseaste tener en tus brazos como ahora deseas a tu alumna" – objetó con severidad su conciencia.

Ante esa autorreflexión no pudo más que aceptar que su conciencia tenía razón, se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentando. _"¿Cómo pude estar pasándome esto a esta edad? Si tan solo fuera un poco más joven o quizás ella más grande…"._

Pero la verdad es que ella así como era, era perfecta, perfecta para él. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrado, sufriendo por no saber que decisión tomar.

Pasados unos interminables minutos de tormentos y lógicas se levantó y avanzó unos pasos entre el crujido del suelo hasta llegar al sillón donde yacía, se inclinó memorizando cada facción de ese bello rostro donde depositó un sube roce sobre su mejilla – Perdóname…

Recuperó su postura y con dolor caminó hacía la puerta, donde nuevamente la duda se hizo presa de él; sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo así que tomó un pergamino de notas musicales que se encontraba sobre el antiguo piano, invocó con su varita una pluma y un tintero.

No perdió minutos cuando ya se encontraba escribiendo lo que sabía significaba su mayor error o su mejor acierto en la vida.

Al terminar aquellas malditas frases, dirigió su mar dorado a la figura de su alumna que dormía tranquilamente aún ajena a lo que él estaba haciendo, sin saber que él la dejaría.

Sin querer que la duda y el sentimiento lo detuvieran, abandonó la vieja Casa de los gritos, huyendo de aquello que le había cambiado la vida y encendido el corazón.

Huyó como nunca había huido, pero lo curioso era que no huía de una bestia, de un grupo de mortifagos, de un perseguidor, de Voldemort, si no del amor de una hermosa joven.

*º*º*º

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Nymphadora despertaba después de aquel largo día en el que había regresado Bill de su primera misión después de que había pasado mucho tiempo para que superara aquel ataque de Greyback, del cual estaban seguros que había pocas secuelas. Su flameante novia lo esperaba para por fin llevar su compromiso de boda.

Pero ¿cuándo podría ella anunciar eso "su compromiso de boda"? Eso era un misterio que pretendía resolver pronto, después de todo ellos se amaban y no había porque estar más tiempo separados.

Se incorporó bostezando, deseaba un poco de café para terminar de despertar, por lo cual no creyó mal bajar a la cocina con su pijama corta, que consistía en una camisa y pequeño short lila, después de todo en la vieja casa a esa hora solo se encontraban Kreacher, Sirius que probablemente estuviera, si no se le hubiera atravesado algún asunto que podía ir desde algo relacionado con la Orden hasta una mujer.

Avanzó con pereza hasta llegar a las escaleras donde procuro poner toda su atención para no tener algún percance, pero esto no fue suficiente ya que tropezó casi al llegar al final de la escalinata, logrando agarrarse del barandal pero no pudo evitar que su pie se le doblara resultando así con una torcedura.

Dejó salir un grito ahogado, se llevó la mano al tobillo entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir esa punzada de dolor recorrer su pie y parte de su pierna.

- Auch… soy una torpe – avanzó como pudo hasta la cocina, encontrándose con dos tazas de café humeantes, quizás después de todo Sirius se encontraba en casa y había preparado el café para los dos.

Abrió el grifo de agua del fregadero sacando su varita para congelar un poco de ese liquido convirtiéndolo en hielo del cual tomó un trozó con un trapo, se recargó en la mesa de madera y respiró muy hondo, observó el café antes de ponerse el hielo le daría un sorbo a esa taza, apenas sus labios estaban rozando ese bendito liquido cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- Oye esa es mi taza de café – anunció su presencia William.

Tonks tragó el café tan rápido que sintió como le quemaba la garganta a su pasó, se llevó una mano a su pecho soltando el trapo con el hielo que se estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos - ¡Quema! ¡Quema!

- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó con ironía aproximándose a ella, deslizando su mar azul por la figura de la chica.

- No te ves linda cuando te despiertas – la molestó observando los cachos de hielo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió tratando de caminar pero al apoyar su pie recordó ese sutil dolor que hizo que se doblara un poco.

- Vine a hablar unos asuntos con Sirius – llegó a su lado observando como ella tocaba su tobillo – mmm ya veo, sigues siendo patosa…

- Yo… no… ah ¿qué haces? – exclamó al ver que se agachaba y posaba sus fríos dedos en su tobillo haciéndola estremecerse levemente.

- No seas chillona, luchas contra mortifagos ¿y gritas por una torcedura? – aseveró rodando sus ojos, sin darle tiempo a responder la tomó de la cintura y la subió a la mesa, sentándola.

- Pero qué…

- Curarte – se adelantó a responder – lo tienes ligeramente hinchado pero mejorara – sacó su varita y recitó un corto hechizo que hizo que el dolor de la metamorfaga desapareciera – listo, no me lo agradezcas…

- Pero… ah… yo… - quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese Weasley, pero este ya se encontraba avanzando hacia la salida de la cocina llevándose su taza de café – tu… arggg ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- Ya te lo había dicho, tengo asuntos que atender – dijo sin girarse a mirarla pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta agregó – siempre he creído que tienes lindas piernas.

Con eso último desapreció dejando a Nymphadora con su cabello tan rojo como el de él y unas mejillas coloreadas del mismo tono. Agradecía que él no se hubiera volteado o se encontraría con ese espectáculo andante de colores.

- ¿Q-qué? – expuso tartamudeando tratando de recuperar la compostura decidiendo que preparase un café ya no era una buena opción.

*º*º*º

De regresó a Hogwarts…

Hermione se removía en el sillón sintiendo frío, abrió sus ojos identificando el lugar, parpadeó un par de veces antes de terminar de recordar donde estaba y lo que había sucedido, esto hizo que su corazón se acelerara emocionado.

Se incorporó con rapidez al notar que su profesor no se encontraba a su lado como ella pensaba que debería estar, aunque su aroma aún invadía la habitación.

Recorrió la habitación con sus pupilas ansiosas por ver a ese hombre pero con decepción descubrió que él no se encontraba ahí, pero si un pergamino que flotaba insistentemente frente a ella, frunció el ceño confundida.

- Remus – lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta, un sentimiento de terror combinado con pavor recorrió su cuerpo, se levantó tomando el pergamino dejando caer la túnica al suelo.

_Mione…_

_Perdona mi poca caballerosidad de no decirte estas frases y de esperar a que despertaras pero no podría soportar decírtelas si tú me miraras, no soportaría ver tu expresión._

_No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para pedirte que olvides lo que sucedió, yo no soy lo que mereces, no puedo corresponderte, te pido encarecidamente que lo entiendas._

_Será mejor que no nos veamos más a solas, que evitemos cualquier acercamiento. Se que quizás me odies por esto, pero es lo mejor, así que espero logres comprenderlo._

_Remus J. Lupin._

Gotas amargas de tristeza comenzaron a nublar su vista cayendo en ese maldito pergamino logrando que la tinta se corriera.

Una gran opresión tomó su pecho impidiéndole respirar con facilidad, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, arrugando el pergamino con sus manos, su mundo de esperanzas y sueños se había desquebrajado en segundos ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿cuánto se podía sufrir en un segundo?

No lo sabía pero lo que entendía era que estaba sola en esa vieja casa y que el hombre que pensaba le correspondía la había dejado con solo una estúpida carta como consuelo ¿acaso él creía que eso bastaba? ¿Acaso con decir _olvídalo_ todo se arreglaba?

Las gotas salinas no dejaban de correr por su rostro mientras sentía como literalmente se le partía el corazón, flechazos de momentos que había vivido al lado de ese hombre la invadieron, ¿acaso todo lo había fingido? ¿Acaso todos esos besos y caricias habían sido falsas? ¿O es qué él no había sentido nada?

- No, eso no puede ser… - las palabras se deslizaron con dificultad por su boca – él… él no puede estar haciéndome esto… - golpeó el suelo con su puño - ¿por qué Remus? – sus labios temblaron al pronunciar su nombre.

No ella no podía creer eso, no podía creer que era mejor decir adiós a lo que sentía por él, a él… no, no podía haber algo mejor para ella que no fuera él, no lo había, no había un hombre en su vida por el que ella sintiera ese gran sentimiento, ese calor en su pecho, esas sensaciones y no lo habría jamás, no, lo que él le pedía no era posible ni lo sería en el futuro.

No, ella ya no sabría vivir sin él, sin sentir su calor abrazándola, sin sentir sus latidos arrullarla, sin sentir sus labios, sin mirarse en ese mar dorado.

Atormentada por las palabras del hombre, sumergida entre recuerdos perdidos y sueños rotos, las lagrimas seguían corriendo inundando el lugar de lamentos y tristeza, ahí sin encontrar solución Hermione pronunciaba su nombre.

*º*º*º

No muy lejos de ahí, él hombre por el que ella lloraba bebía un gran trago de whiskey en su habitación con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, con los remordimientos carcomiéndolo.

"_¿Ya habrás despertado? ¿Qué pensaras del pergamino? ¿Me odiaras? Quizás sea lo mejor…"_, pensó con amargura, dándole un gran trago a ese alcohol que esperaba que lo ayudara a olvidar a olvidar sus besos, sus ojos, sus manos, olvidarla a ella.

Se levantó bebiendo de un trago todo el contenido de su copa, avanzó por su habitación mientras dejaba caer su ropa a su paso, sintiendo la fría brisa que entraba por una ventana estremecer su cuerpo, pero eso no importaba, ingresó a la ducha, esperando que ese liquido tibio lo hiciera olvidarse de lo que había hecho.

- "Es la mayor estupidez que has hecho" – acusó la vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

_"Fue lo mejor, no la puedo condenar a estar a mi lado",_ se defendió tratando de convérsese a si mismo de ello.

- "Eso solo te lo crees tu, fue tan bajo lo que le hiciste ni siquiera tener le valor de decírselo de frente, cobarde" – arremetió nuevamente.

_"No voy a negarlo… pero ella no merece lo que soy, ella es tan joven y bella, tan inteligente… tan agradable, tan valiente y determinada… merece…",_ calló sintiendo como con cada palabra que pensaba se traicionaba más, se hería más, él no quería perderla eso le repetía esa voz que lo había acompañado toda su vida.

Y sin saber por qué o más bien el porqué estaba más que claro unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos combinándose con el agua de la ducha, lloraba porque no quería, porque podía, porque lo necesitaba toda su vida se había visto afectado por lo que era, porque siempre había luchado por no lastimar a la gente que quería, pero al parecer siempre terminaba haciéndolo, sus padres, sus amigos, pero todo esos fue cambiando cuando Dumbledore lo aceptó en el colegio y conoció a Sirius y a James, ellos lo habían hecho ver la vida de otra forma, pero hasta eso se termino y el caos comenzó nuevamente, el rechazó de la sociedad, la muerte de sus amigos, el encarcelamiento de Sirius.

Toda su vida había vuelto a dar un giró radical, dejándolo nuevamente solo, así fue como conoció su vida, siendo un monstruo y un hombre solitario, hasta que la vida le presentó una nueva oportunidad de reintegrarse al mundo dando clases en Hogwarts, fue ahí que descubrió el gran placer que le producía dar clases y que conoció a esa joven amiga del hijo de sus amigos y compañeros.

Desde entonces ella ya había llamado su atención por su responsabilidad y concentración, por la manera en que se esforzaba por ser la mejor, no sabía cuantas veces la había encontrado en la Biblioteca con el rostro escondido bajo un gordo ejemplar de magia o cuantas veces ella no se cansaba de hacerle preguntas y se maravilla por las respuestas que él le daba o aquellas veces en que arrugaba su ceño inconforme con la explicación.

Entonces descubrieron su oscuro secreto la bestia que encerraba dentro, incluso estuvo apuntó de hacerles daño eso jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, pero al menos esa ocasión la habían librado, no quería que volviera a ocurrir algo así.

Poco después apareció en su vida Nymphadora, esa joven que de alguna forma lo había ayudado todo este tiempo, la cual le había ofrecido su amor sin condiciones, simplemente había estado ahí para él.

Cuántos días, cuanto tiempo había pasado sintiéndose bien a su lado, la quería eso era verdad, no lo podía negar, ella era una gran persona, pero no se compara en nada con lo que su alumna le hacia sentir, todo ella era cálida, lo hacia sentir tan vivo, ese sentimiento que quemaba en su interior.

Pero que le había hecho la había dejado por lo quera, por lo que no podía ofrecerle, porque tenía miedo, porque ella merecía más, porque él ya no tenía esa juventud que en ese momento desearía tener.

- "Pero ella te quiere, eres un estúpido porque tu también la quieres… "

- Soy un idiota… - sin decir más, sin disfrazar más sus lágrimas con el agua que escudriñaba su cuerpo, sus heridas, sus cicatrices, se alejó del agua, dispuesto a ponerle solución eso, dispuesto a ir por ella, a decirle que era un idiota que siempre tendría dudas, pero quizás y solo quizás….

Cerró las llaves y se amarró la toalla alrededor de su cadera apresurado por ir a buscarla cuando se encontró con…

- Hermione…

*º*º*º

En las habitaciones de Gryffindor…

Harry se encontraba regresando del mundo de los sueños murmurando aún medio dormido - ¿Quién… quién eres?

Aún adormilado y con una vivida sensación de incertidumbre abrió los ojos buscando en movimiento mecánico sus lentes, para después pasar su mano por su frente notando la capa de sudor.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza – No debí quedarme dormido pensando en ese sueño… - se recriminó afectado. Se sentó en su cama y buscó el reloj que marcaba que aún no era hora para levantarse, pero sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

Pasó su mano por su desordenado cabello y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño. Ronald que aunque tenía el sueño pesado había escuchado a su amigo, sabía que esos sueños que Harry tenía no iban a irse fácilmente, quizás debería comentárselo a Hermione aunque sabía que ella se obsesionaría con ello, pero al menos obtendrían respuestas.

Mientras que en las habitaciones de chicas de la misma Casa se encontraba Ginny cepillando su cabello hacia rato que se había levantado, miró el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo buscando una pizca de alegría en su rostro como en su vida, la verdad era que se sentía triste y confundida.

Dejó el cepillo en el tocador y dejó que su mirada vagara por las camas de sus compañeras pero ellas seguían durmiendo.

Con un suspiró silencioso salió a caminar para aclarar su mente, avanzó por los pasillos encontrándose apenas con unos cuantos estudiantes, se dirigió al lago esperanzada de encontrar un lugar pacifico y sereno donde poder pensar un rato y ordenar por fin sus pensamientos y aún lo más importante sus sentimientos.

Para cuando se acercaba a la orilla se encontró con la imagen del moreno de Slytherin envestido con una camiseta blanca y un pans, su respiración agitada denotaba que se encontraba corriendo por los senderos, pero se había detenido a descansar.

Sin saber por qué y sin tener un motivo se escondió detrás de un gran árbol a observarlo porque ella no lo estaba espiando ¿por qué querría ella espiarlo? Eso era absurdo…

Blaise ajeno a esta situación había ido a correr en busca de alejar sus pensamientos que lo atormentaban, que giraban en su mente como un huracán dejando a su paso desastrosas consecuencias donde él se permitía fantasear con ella y eso lo estaba volviendo loco que incluso había hecho esa tremenda barrabasada de estrellar su puño contra ese tronco, al menos esa pomada lo había ayudado a quitar parte del malestar lo suficiente para mantenerlo sin quejarse por unas horas o Nott hubiera terminado lanzándole un _avada _para callarlo.

- Maldición… parezco un marica lloriqueando por un rasguño – se autoregaño sintiendo pena de si mismo, dejó salir una risotada cargada de apatía – me muero de sed y calor, maldito clima – sacó su varita del pantalón y se apuntó a si mismo – _¡aguamanti!_

Un chorro de agua apareció cayendo suavemente en su boca haciendo su sed para después subir un poco su varita haciendo que el líquido cayera sobre sus alborotados rizos recorriendo así su rostro y cayendo sobre su camiseta haciendo que esta se pegara a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

No lo suficiente lejos para no poder disfrutar de ese espectáculo Ginevra miraba con suma atención inconscientemente se mordió su labio inferior debía de admitir que el chico no lucia mal, a decir verdad podría decirse que era ligeramente atractivo, pero solo un poco nada más.

_"¿Pero qué?… no, no, no yo no puedo estar pensando eso de esa serpiente rastrera…",_ sacudió su cabeza esperando que esa absurdo pensamiento se desvaneciera, seguramente era provocado solo por un momento de aturdimiento cerebral culpa de la hora que era, de que no había probado bocado, que no había conciliado el sueño y quizás y solo quizás de las malditas hormonas.

Se reacomodó en su pequeño escondite y volvió a clavar sus pupilas en él que ahora dejaba que el chorro de agua rozara su mano lesionada de donde caía una venda, alzó su vista notando la expresión de dolor en su rostro, se podía percibir como mantenía su mandíbula contraída, como intentando mitigar su dolor.

- Arggg hoy será un día largo, estúpido E.X.T.A.S.I.S – gruñó sabiendo la friega que se llevaría ese día utilizando su mano dañada – espero que para el dichoso bailecito esto haya desaparecido – masculló para si, de pronto su rostro se ensombreció al recordar quién sería la pareja de la pelirroja y la escena que había presenciado en un pasillo – debería romperle su carita de santo a ese Thomas… para que tampoco pueda disfrutar del Baile – de inmediato sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

- _Finiten incantatem_ – finalizó el hechizo guardando su varita y reacomodando su vendaje era hora de volver a su cuarto para ducharse y prepararse para ese largo día.

Cuando al fin se fue Ginn salió de detrás del árbol mostrando en su cara lo contrariada que estaba por lo que había presenciado.

- ¿Por qué querrá golpear a Dean? – se interrogó frunciendo levemente su ceño, buscando entre sus mente algo que le indicara la razón, hasta donde ella sabía no existía ningún conflicto entre ellos, más allá del hecho de pertenecer a Casas rivales. _"Aunque cuando me vio con él en el pasillo nos miró con una rabia que podría haber pensado que lo odiaba de verdad"._

- ¿Qué significará eso? ¿Quizás deba preguntárselo a Dean? – se dijo sin querer ver realmente el trasfondo de los actos del moreno, aunque sabía por sus amigas que él estaba interesado en ella.

Tomó asiento bajó la copa de ese abeto. _"Debe dolerle mucho su mano, aunque si fuera grave la Señora Promfrey ya lo hubiera curado"_ dedujo ignorando las razonas por las que no curaban en esos momentos heridas así en la Enfermería.

- Me pregunto ¿cómo se habrá hecho esa herida? - enarcó su ceja imaginándose varios escenarios – aunque quizás se lo merezca por buscapleitos – murmuró sabiendo que no debía confiar en serpientes.

*º*º*º

En tanto…

Hermione estaba petrificada, la visión frente ella no la esperaba, era sencillamente un sueño sacado del subconsciente de su mente donde había fantaseado con poder verlo así; sus ojos le ardían de tantas lágrimas derramadas, había ido a buscarlo rompiendo los hechizos de las cerraduras, quería escuchar de su propia voz sus malditas frases, pero al encontrarlo así semidesnudo su mente se había quedado en blanco, desvió sus ojos sintiendo un calor recorrer su cuerpo manifestándose en ese súbito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero al despegar su vista de él, se encontró con algo más impactante, sobre la mesa yacía un baúl, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente deduciendo lo obvio, él pensaba irse.

- ¿T-te vas? – logró decir con voz rasposa, regresando al vista al rostro del licántropo, aunque era difícil no ver el torso desnudo del hombre por donde caían las gotas de agua que resbalaban de su cabello delineando su figura.

- Hermione… - la imagen que tenía de su alumna destrozada lo acabó de hundir y de hacerlo toparse con sus errores y sentimientos – yo… - trató de acercarse sin darle importancia a que solo llevaba puesta una toalla.

- ¿Así es cómo resuelves todo? Yo… yo… - las palabras se atoraban en su garganta – creía en ti, yo no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto…. – las lagrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro.

- Hermione por favor, escúchame.

- Si, a eso vengo a escucharte… vamos dímelo, terminemos de una vez con esto – lo retó con furia en su mirada.

- Por favor tranquilízate, yo…. - trató de explicarle lo que había decidido hacia unos minutos, que todo lo demás ya no importaba, que solo quería estar con ella.

- Dime… dime por favor… qué no es verdad lo que dice este pergamino – le mostró el papel húmedo y roto, avanzó unos pasos sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

- Hermione yo… no, discúlpame, perdóname… ese pergamino… - se aproximó a ella tratando de tocarla.

- No, no te me acerques – interpeló pero esto no hizo que él se detuviera, la tomó entre sus brazos con aprensión dejando que el rostro de su alumna se escondiera en su pecho desnudo, sintiendo un estremecimiento inconsciente por el roce de su piel.

La castaña seguía debatiendo, tratando de separarse de él, murmurando frases sin coherencia, golpeando el pecho y espalda de hombre, a lo lejos podía escuchar su voz sin entender lo que decía y de repente todo desaprecio, no había nada.

*º*º*º

En el Departamento de aurores…

Una metamorfaga descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, sentada en su escritorio con la mente perdida entre el pasado y el presente.

**(· . · ` ` · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·)**

Nymphadora se encontraba en su cuarto año, ella yacía parada frente a una gran roca cerca del lago, el clima había bajado lo suficiente para hacerla tintinar de frío a pesar de que llevaba puesta su ropa de invierno no lograba calentar sus manos, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Su vista se encontraba vagando entre el paisaje blanco que cubría ahora los terrenos de Hogwarts, el cielo era de un negro azulado, señal de que pronto nevaría.

Una sutil y suave melodía llegaba a sus oídos, sus ojos comenzaban a estar anegados en lágrimas, esa noche se llevaba acabo un Baile, la mayoría que estaban ahí tenían parejas pero ella había asistido a pesar de no tener una, ningún chico se había atrevido a invitarla, la consideraban torpe y extraña, a pesar de que sabía que su talento para cambiar era inofensivo.

Su mejor amiga había encontrado con quien bailar y ella no se había quedado atrás se había levantado de su silla y se había dirigido a la pista donde comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música: sola, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, bueno nadie tenía que notarla, puesto que se suponía todos tendrían que estar atendiendo a sus parejas.

De pronto una mano tocó su hombro, ella se detuvo observando atenta al joven frente a ella, el cual le había pedido bailar, ella gustosa había aceptado, todo iba bien, ella reía suavemente de algunas frases dichas por el chico, cuando sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado a una mesa donde yacían copas con bebida.

Nymphadora de un momento a otro sin tener la intención de hacerlo había pisado el mantel, el cual se había atorado con su zapato, llevándose así la tela junto con toda la bebida, haciendo un gran estruendo y alboroto, del que todos se percataron, riéndose de ella, mientras el joven con el que bailaba se avergonzaba de lo que había ocurrido alejándose de ella. Después de eso prefirió salir a los terrenos donde no causaría ningún desastre.

- Es una noche hermosa y helada, no deberías estar aquí y menos sin compañía.

Tonks ladeó su rostro encontrándose con la imagen de William Weasley – Si vienes a hacerme alguna broma juro que…

- Tranquila vengo en son de paz – se retiró su capa colocándola sobre los hombros desnudos de Dora, dejándola estupefacta por su acción, él jamás se había portado así con ella.

Bill leyó en su rostro lo sorprendida que estaba, curvó sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa, alzó su mano deslizándola por el camino de esas tristes lágrimas – No deberías llorar, eso no va contigo…

- Yo… tu no deberías estar aquí, de seguro tu pareja debe de estar preguntándose dónde estas – vaciló en decir, sentía que sus mejillas no podían arder más.

- Mmmm quizás… pero es más interesante estar aquí - musitó despreocupado, observando curioso como el cabello de la chica se tornaba color carmesí – eres todo un espectáculo – dejó salir una pequeña risa, observando como Nym arrugaba su nariz sin entender su comentario.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que vuelvas… si has venido a divertirte conmigo y a burlarte de lo que sucedió - hizo el ademán de quitarse su capa para devolvérsela cuando él la detuvo.

Bill dejó que su sonrisa se acrecentara, tomando la mano de la chica – Eres muy divertida cuando te enojas y lo que sucedió fue un accidente, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez patosita – exclamó con tono burlón, pero sin tener la intención de herirla.

Nym lo miraba incrédula, no podía creer que él estuviera diciéndole eso – No me digas patosita – logró quejarse a pesar de sentir como le quemaba el roce de la mano del pelirrojo - ahora entiendo porque te la pasas haciéndome bromas, te causa mucha gracia verme enojada.

- La verdad si – dijo con descaro sin soltar su mano – déjame arreglar tu vestido, es un desastre – sin darle tiempo a contestar Bill sacó su varita limpiando su vestido de parte del liquido que se había derramado en el Comedor.

- G-gracias… aunque yo podía hacerlo – señaló apenas brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te ves más linda cuando sonríes – halagó acortando la distancia entre ellos posando su mano libre en al cintura de la joven sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Q-qué haces?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Esto es un baile y quiero bailar contigo – aseveró firme, dejándole en claro que no aceptaría un no.

- P-pero…

- Si no sabes bailar solo sígueme yo te guiare – le guiño un ojo comenzando a moverse, Tonks estaba más que tiesa, parecía una estatua siendo forzada a moverse, pero simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo – solo trata de no ser patosita, no quiero amanecer con los pies hinchados por tus pisotones – advirtió con una sonrisa bonachona.

- Ah – murmuró mirándolo con recelo, dejando caer su pie sobre el de él – oh, lo siento…

- ¡Auchhh! Lo hiciste apropósito – acusó, clavando su mar azulado en los ojos grises.

- ¿Tu crees? Recuerda que soy patosa – recalcó con ironía.

Bill no pudo contener una carcajada – Maldosita la niña, ¿eh? – comentó divertido, aproximándose más a ella, bajando un poco su rostro para poder observarla mejor, detalle a detalle de sus facciones, su cabello caía lacio de nuevo color chicle sobre sus hombros, sus ojos lo miraban como tratándolo de escudriñar, cómo si quisiera averiguar sus pensamientos.

- No soy maldosita – mencionó con dificultad ya que se encontraba atrapada entre el agradable aroma del león y su hipnotizante mirada azulada.

- Ah claro que si, porque también me has jugado un par de bromas que…

- Solo me defendía – se apresuró a contestar.

- Tienes pecas – se aventuró a decir, cambiando el tema dejando a Tonks desconcertada.

- Yo… no deberías estar fijándote tanto en mi – puntualizó tratando de sonar molesta pero sabía que nuevamente su rostro se había tornado rojo, ya que la sangre le corría a una velocidad que pocas veces había sentido al igual que ese extraño vacío que estaba creciendo en su estómago.

- ¿A no? ¿Y por qué no? – inquirió desafiante acercando su rostro más al de ella.

- Ah… pues… pues…

- Deberías tratar de no debatir todo lo que digo – y sin más rozó sus labios.

**(· . · ` ` · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·)**

- Nym, Nym ¿soñando despierta nuevamente? … preguntó su amiga trayéndola de regreso de ese pasaje de su vida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó incorporándose y mirándola con interrogación.

La castaña dejó salir una risa – Vaya se nota que estabas lejos ¿en quién estabas pensando eh? – cuestionó tomando asiento en su escritorio _Yannel Cornwell._

El rostro de Nymphadora la delató al colorarse – En nadie… - escondió su rostro de la mirada curiosa de su amiga.

- ¿A ese sonrojo le llamas nadie? ¿O te estabas acordando de tus travesuras con Remus? – preguntó con picardía.

- Claro que no – denegó abochornada – solo pensaba en recuerdos perdidos.

- ¿Recuerdos perdidos? ¿Qué clase de recuerdos, eh? – la miró incriminatoriamente.

- No esa clase de recuerdos – aclaró con tono ofendido – es solo que son recuerdos que había dejado en el pasado y que no deberían volver.

- Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, se lo que sea que estabas recordando debía ser algo agradable para tenerte con esa expresión ensoñadora y sonrojada – dedujo observando los pergaminos en su escritorio, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta pero solo recibió un profundo suspiro.

Alzó la vista percatándose de que su amiga había vuelto a caer en sus sueños. Prefirió no hablarle y concentrarse en sus propios asuntos y enredos sentimentales.

*º*º*º

De vuelta a Hogwarts…

Remus después de que su alumna se desvaneciera en sus brazos, se había vestido con lo primero que había encontrado para después salir apresurado y alarmado cargando a Hermione hasta la Enfermería, pero esa acción le había causado varios inconvenientes ya que no sabía cómo responder a las preguntas de la Señora Pomfrey que lo miraba acusadoramente por su descuidada apariencia.

Había pasado tan solo un par de minutos pero para él había sido una eternidad caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la Enfermería, su andar demostraba lo enervado y desesperado que se encontraba, la sensación de incertidumbre había caído sobre él como una sombra que agitaba su interior. Nunca había sentido semejante sensación era asfixiante.

El solo hecho de saber que había herido a una persona siendo humano y no bestia, lo tenía abatido y más porque esa persona no era una desconocida si no precisamente su querida alumna.

Se pasó la mano por sus mechones castaños con apenas unos hilos blancos, debía calmarse, no podía permitir que se dieran cuenta de que su preocupación iba más allá del que un profesor debe tener por su alumna.

Necesitaba distraerse, quizás un cigarro funcionaria para calmarlo, pero no podía perder el control de si mismo, pero si no recibía una noticia ya, entraría por esa puerta sin importarle descubrirse. Se recargó en una columna mirando hacia el antiguo techo, recitando una suplica silenciosa.

_"Soy un estúpido… no debí… yo…"_

- "Eres un estúpido no lo negare, pero eso de nada sirve… tienes que solucionarlo, arreglar tu vida, ser sincero contigo y con los demás…"

_"Pero yo… no se, quizás deba alejarme definitivamente de ella…"_

- Profesor Lupin – llamó por quinta vez Pomfrey, acercándose a él tocando con suavidad su hombro - ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó escudriñando su rostro, era evidente que había notado su extrema preocupación.

- Si, claro – dijo atropelladamente - ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Oh… ella se encuentra bien solo tuvo un desvanecimiento, parece estar demasiado débil, es evidente su agotamiento lo cual intuyo debe ser por los E.X.T.A.S.I.S otros alumnos también han estado aquí por a misma razón – informó con amabilidad.

Esas palabras fueron como el mismo canto de los ángeles, la sensación de alivio bañó su rostro pero no en cambio su interior, los remordimientos lo estaban carcomiendo se sentía culpable, debía aclarar todo, rescindirse de sus palabras.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla? – se aventuró a decir, recuperando su postura.

- Por supuesto aunque se encuentra aún inconsciente, no tardara en despertar – avisó extrañada de la forma en que actuaba el hombre, aunque justificaba su desasosiego con la amistad que llevaba hacia años con el trío dorado.

No espero más y se adentró a la Enfermería recorriendo el pasillo de camas, hasta toparse con el cuerpo inerte de Hermione. Avanzó con la vista fija en su pálido rostro, en ese rostro que él había estado besando hacia unas cuantas horas, se desplomó desolado sobre la silla, estaba en shock.

Con duda levantó su mano acercándola a su mano, tomándola con delicadeza, sintiendo su débil latido. Pasó su vista por su figura, sintiendo el estómago hecho un nudo, imágenes del último momento que había pasado con ella se dispararon en su mente, lo alterada que estaba mientras las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Elevó su mano libre para tocar su rostro, recorriéndolo con un suave toque, delineando sus facciones, sintiéndose el ser más ruin y cobarde – Pequeña… ¿qué te he hecho?

En ese momento para él ya no existía el resto del mundo, solo estaba ella, ahí tendida inconsciente, su miraba estaba llena de ternura. Tomó entre sus manos la de su alumna, depositando un suave beso sobre ella – Vamos pequeña despierta…

El reloj siguió su curso y él no se despegó de la cama de su alumna en ningún momento, a pesar de que la enfermera la revisaba, él simplemente se alejaba un poco y trataba de guardar las apariencias, pero su espera tuvo recompensa.

Hermione comenzaba a despertar un par de horas después, estaba aturdida pero sentía una calidez en su mano, parpadeó un par de veces antes de lograr enfocar con claridad a la persona que tenía a su lado.

- Hermione – la llamó suavemente.

- ¿Q-que hago aquí? – preguntó tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos.

- Schhh trata de descansar un poco más – pidió su profesor, no permitiendo que se levantara.

- Yo… yo… estaba en tu Sala… y… - de repente todo tenía sentido, lo miró contrariada sintiendo esa punzada de dolor recorrer nuevamente su pecho.

- Habrá tiempo para hablar de eso... ahora…

- ¡Hermione! – gritaron al unísono Ron y Harry, los cuales acaban de enterarse en el Comedor del estado de su amiga, detrás de ellos arribaron Ginevra y Luna.

- ¿Cómo estas? – interrogó apresurado Harry.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó preocupado Ronald.

- Ella solo se desmayó, se encontraba demasiado estresada por los E.X.T.A.S.I.S – informó Remus soltando la mano de su alumna – pero es mejor que dejemos que ella descanse.

- No deberías haberte preocupado por ello, tu eres una gran maga – comentó Ginny sentándose en la cama.

Remus se incorporó alejándose lentamente de cama de la leona, al parecer todo estaba en su contra, no le había podido confesar sus sentimientos y explicarle las razones por las que había actuado de esa manera y ahora ese plan parecía haberse ido directamente al caño.

Le dedicó una última mirada antes de salir del recinto, necesitaba pensar arreglar su aspecto, tomar las decisiones correctas y hablar con alguien pero no podía decírselo a Sirius, él quizás no lo comprendería estaba de por medio su sobrina, Nymphadora y no le haría mucha gracia lo que él había decidido respecto a ella.

*º*º*º

Hermione después de que por fin la enfermera la había dado de alta, por fin se encontraba en su sala, en su lugar privado, no había tenido ni un minuto de soledad desde que había despertado y de verdad lo necesitaba, necesitaba aclarar su mente, todo era tan confuso pero no por eso menos doloroso, lo que tenía claro era que Remus había tomado la decisión de dejarla, incluso pensaba irse, ¿acaso tan malo era lo que ella sentía por él?

Aún podía sentir la calidez de su mano sujetando la suya, y a pesar de saber que quizás eso no significaba nada, su corazón se aceleraba con latidos rotos.

Había tenido que fingir sentirse mejor, acuñarle sus ojeras y su malestar a su deteriorada salud por tanto estudiar, pero ¿qué más podía decirle a sus amigos?, ¿la verdad?, ¿estarían ellos preparados para escuchar lo que ella les diría? Después de todo a ella también le había tomado su tiempo entenderlo.

El desconsuelo aún hacia mella en ella, parecía que esa sensación jamás se alejaría. Avanzó con pasó distraído hacía los sillones, agradecía no tener que presentar un E.X.T.A.S.I.S esa tarde o estaría acabada aunque quizás era eso lo que necesitaba meterse de lleno a los libros, a algo que le hiciera estrujarse los sesos y olvidar, olvidar ese maldito dolor, borrar de su memoria el hecho que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, que quizás Remus no sentía lo mismo.

Al llegar al sofá sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su corazón brincoteaba tan rápido dentro de su pecho, su cabeza había comenzado a girar, sobre la aterciopelada tapicería se encontraba un gran ramo de flores amarillas, su boca apenas y se abrió tratando de comprender lo que significaba, pero todos sus sentidos apuntaban que el responsable de tal detalle solo podía ser un persona.

"_Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?",_ gritaba sus mente, suavemente deslizó sus dedos por las flores, entonces fue cuando percibió un aroma familiar e hipnotizante que era tan esencial como el mismísimo aire, la loción del licántropo.

- Él estuvo aquí… ¿o seguirá estando? – se giró para peinar con su vista el lugar encontrándose con….

**OoOoOoOo**

Continuará…

¿Sugerencias para el Baile? Esperamos que nos dejen un review.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Ama sua**, Hola… ¿cómo estas? No sabemos como te agradecemos tu paciencia y tu apoyo a este fic, gracias a ti es que es posible que este listo el capítulo, ojala te guste y nos digas qué opinas en un review. Nos encantara leer nuevamente tus palabras… ¡que las hadas te cuiden! Saludos.

**MeguSaku**, Hola, ¿como te va? Bienvenida al fic… gracias por tu comentario y por la espera, pero aquí esta por fin el capitulo, bueno, esperamos saber de ti en un review… ¡que las hadas te protejan! Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood **Hola… ¿qué tal te va? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si sabemos que esta historia se complica y que Remus se conflictua demasiado, pero ya veras lo qué hará, aunque los resultados se vean lentos, esperamos que te siga agradando y nos dejes saber qué opinas de este nuevo capítulo… cuídate mucho siempre es bueno saber de ti. Saludox.

**Sucubos **Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tu review, sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí esta ya el capítulo, ojala te guste y nos puedas dejar un review. ¡que las hadas te cuiden! Saludos.

**Lucy Lupin **Hola… ¿qué tal? Por fin, después de mucha espera de tu parte, lo cual sentimos mucho aquí esta la actualización, esperamos te agrade y nos dejes tus comentarios o sugerencias. Saludos.

**Donna **Hi, ¿cómo estás? Si sabemos que somos malas lo dejamos ahí y aparte nos tardamos, esperamos nos puedas disculpar pero es que de verdad la escuela nos absorbe, pero al fin esta aquí el capítulo… ojala te guste y nos dejes tu opinión, ¡que las hadas te cuiden! Saludos.

**Lenia Potter Lupin** Hola, ¿qué tal te va? Gracias por seguir apoyándonos a lo largo de tanto tiempo, siempre hemos valorado tus comentarios, si cambiamos la forma de escribir esperamos que de verdad se entienda más, ahora sabras que pasó con Hermione y Remus. ¡Que las hadas te cuiden! Saludox.

**will lestrange** Hola ¿cómo estás? Perdón por la tardanza de meses si fue mucho el tiempo lo sabemos, pero aquí ya esta el capítulo, en cuanto a ellos, pues creo que aún falta un poquitín para que se descaren. Espero que nos dejes tu review. Saludox.

**Lain **Hola ¿cómo estas? Esperamos que sigas el fic aunque nos hayamos tardado un poquitín en actualizar, en cuanto al baile aun tendrás que esperar pero no dudes que eso saldrá en el siguiente capítulo. Esperamos que te guste. Saludox.

Agradecemos también a **Aleera de Lioncourt**, **Choconinia, Mira Black-Lupin,** **Amaia,** **CENIPUL AL PODER**, **Bindi** y demás personas que nos han apoyado en este tiempo, y a los que nos leen y no nos dejan un review… esperamos que pronto se animen a dejarnos uno.

Saludox y Abraxos…

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**· .·´¨»


	6. Conflictos emocionales

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido, hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir, ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**228 Lunas**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Conflictos emocionales…**_

- Él estuvo aquí… ¿o seguirá estando? – se giró para peinar con su vista el lugar encontrándose con…

- Hola… - pronunció sereno el Merodeador, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose de ganas por tomarla entre sus brazos, no sabía cómo ella lo recibiría y era mejor guardar la distancia, ya le había hecho bastante daño.

Los ojos de Mione se abrieron desesperadamente, no podía creer que Él estuviera ahí, parpadeó un par de veces, sin creer del todo quién estaba frente a ella, quería comprobar que no fuera una ilusión que hubiera creado su mente para atormentarla más, pero él seguía ahí, mirándola con sus intensas pupilas tornasol.

Estrechó contra su cuerpo el ramo de flores, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante, imágenes de su último encuentro invadieron su mente, sus ojos le picaban señal de que lágrimas querían brotar, pero no podía permitirse nuevamente llorar y menos frente a él, así que se armó de valor conteniendo todo la gama de sentimientos que le producía estar nuevamente frente a su querido profesor.

Realmente quería decirle tantas cosas pero su garganta se atrofió parecía no querer cooperar con ella, así que solo se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.

Remus claro que notaba el efecto que tenía su presencia sobre ella, no era difícil descifrarlo y menos si ella se quedaba ahí como estatua, simplemente mirándolo con sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas y solo necesitó un minuto para escuchar la rapidez con la que latía su corazón - Me alegra que por fin hayas salido de la Enfermería, yo… estaba preocupado por ti.

- ¿Preocupado? – logró decir, dejando salir su tono escéptico, después de todo seguía creyendo que él la había despreciado.

- Si, yo siento lo que sucedió…

- ¿Lo sientes? – cuestionó con dolor.

- Más de lo que tu crees, no debí haberte dejado sola en la Casa de los gritos – evidenció arrepentido.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya no tiene caso hablar de eso… tu… no sientes lo mismo por mi y eso esta más que claro, así que no veo el caso de hablar de lo que pasó – mintió queriendo terminar con esa dolorosa conversación.

Remus se sintió herido pero sabía que no era momento para pensar en él, avanzó con pasos lentos hacia ella y delicadamente tomó su mano, sintiendo inmediatamente ese choque de energía y aunque quería acariciarla la colocó sobre su pecho justo donde latía su corazón.

- ¿Crees qué si no sintiera algo por ti mi corazón latiría así? – le preguntó con ese tono de voz que podía seducirla en cualquier momento, sin despegar sus hipnotizantes pupilas de ella.

Hermione sintió que respiración le fallaba, su boca estaba entreabierta tratando de llevar oxigeno a su pecho y no podía negar que el corazón del licántropo latía vertiginosamente, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, lo que sentía por él no era algo que pudiera ocultar ni negar más siendo tan fuerte.

- Remus… - no sabía qué decir su mente estaba echa un nudo, llena de ideas contradictorias, lo único que sabía era que quería al hombre frente ella por sobre todas las cosas y los impedimentos.

- Schhh – silenció sonriendo instintivamente, seducido por esos pequeños labios y sin querer detenerse, cedió ante sus instintos, tensó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mione, acercándola a él, sintiendo como ella soltaba el ramo de flores y dejaba que sus cuerpos se unieran, buscó su rostro, rozando suavemente sus narices, respirando el aroma a manzanas, la podía sentir estremecerse entre sus brazos, ansiar sus labios, sin pensarlo acarició su boca en pequeños roces, saboreándolos con lentitud hasta que se entregaron en un apasionado beso que lentamente buscó profundizar acariciando la lengua de su alumna sintiendo sensaciones placenteras recorrer su cuerpo, era verdaderamente extasiante, aunque ella fuese tímida en sus movimientos.

Se separaron después de unos minutos aún con sus respiraciones entremezcladas, Remus volvió a posar a rozar sus labios en un corto contacto.

– Nunca vueltas a decir que yo no siento lo mismo por ti – pidió con su voz tersa, curvando sus labios en una suave sonrisa, notando como el sonrojo de Hermione se había extendido a todo su rostro – es mejor que te sientes – no quería correr el riesgo de que se fuera a desmayar. Levantó el ramo y lo colocó en la mesa de centro para después sentarse al lado de la castaña que lo miraba expectante.

- Remus… yo… no entiendo… ¿cómo? – intentó preguntar confundida, siendo detenido por el dedo de su profesor sobre sus labios.

- Ni siquiera yo lo se explicar, estaba muy confundido por lo sucedido, sobre todo cuando no debió haber pasado – paró al notar la expresión de tristeza que se adueñó del rostro de Hermione – no me mal interpretes, entiende mis razones, soy tu profesor, soy mayor que tu, soy una bestia, soy…

- Eso no me importa – interrumpió atropelladamente.

Adoraba la forma en que ella podía ser tan aferrada a sus ideas – Ahora lo se – delineó su rostro con su mano – pero no soy lo que tu mereces…

- No… eso no es verdad – se empeñó en aclarar.

- Hermione, no te voy a negar más que estoy interesado en ti, que quizás esto viene de mucho tiempo atrás pero no lo había descubierto o no quería hacerlo, por lo que representa, pero yo… ahora, no puedo corresponderte, esto que estoy haciendo esta mal.

- Pero… - trató de interpelar.

- Espera déjame acabar – pidió besando su mano – entiende que va en contra de todo lo que yo pienso, va en contra de mi ética como profesor enamorarme de mi alumna, en contra de mi teoría de vida, porque eres tan joven, tan frágil… yo no se cómo puedes estar interesada en mi – manifestó enredando sus dedos en sus desordenados rizos.

- Pero lo estoy, porque…

- Lo que trató de decirte es que tu sabes que yo tengo una relación con Nymphadora – espetó por fin notando la desilusión escrita en su rostro, así como el resquicio de dolor en su mirada.

Hermione retiró su mano de la de él, girando lentamente su rostro, sintiendo esa punzada desgarradora apropiarse de su corazón, la cual la había acompañado desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos – Yo… lo sé.

Lupin no pudo evitar sentir que la desilusionaba más y le causaba más dolor, tomó su mentón haciendo que volteara su rostro para mirarlo – Entiende que antes de seguir hablando de esto y de cualquier otra cosa… debo arreglar mi vida, yo no quiero hacerte daño ni tampoco a ella.

Aún cuando fuera lógico lo que decía el Merodeador la castaña no podía dejar de sentirse dolida y mucho menos sentir que la sangre le hervía, vamos debía aceptarlo tenía celos de la metamorfaga porque ella si podía estar con él, porque lo tenía. Mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior, conteniendo ese terrible sentimiento.

- Entonces… ¿seguirás con ella? – preguntó insegura aún sin enfrentar las pupilas del licántropo.

- Pequeña… yo no puedo seguir con ella, no puedo engañarla y menos ahora que me di cuenta de lo que siento y aún cuando no me hubiera percatado… mi relación con ella no esta bien, lo mejor es que hable con ella y lo haré pero después del Baile, ya que me comprometí a ir con ella – explicó no sintiéndose la mejor persona del mundo en ese momento, notando como su alumna respiraba tranquilizadoramente como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

Hermione entendía todo y de alguna manera se sentía más confiada y calmada pero aún así la sensación de celos no se alejaba de su cuerpo y mucho menos de su mente, más al imaginar que él bailaría con Tonks y lo guapo que él luciría, mientras ella estaría al lado de sus amigos simplemente mirándolo disfrutar del Baile.

Meneó su cabeza tratando de eludir esos pensamientos tortuosos y concentrarse en lo importante - Dime qué esto no es un sueño – pidió concentrado sus pupilas en él.

La contempló por un segundo antes de responder, pero pensó que sería mejor demostrárselo, se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, disfrutando de sus tiernos labios – ¿Si fuese un sueño podría hacerte sentir esto? – pasó sus brazos por su espalda acercándola a él para profundizar su ósculo sintiendo agradables espasmos con cada caricia, con cada contacto, la sensación que lo invadía no podía ser más agradable y lo mismo creía Hermione, vaya que era mejor que sus sueños, alzó su mano y la hundió entre los mechones dorados de la nuca del Merodeador, logrando que él solo volviera más intenso su beso.

- Debería dejarte descansar – comentó en un suspiro, cuando logró alejarse milimétricamente de su boca.

Hermione lo miraba totalmente ruborizada aún con la respiración entrecortada – No te vayas… - solicitó aferrando sus manos al saco de su profesor.

- Tranquila estoy aquí, además ahora se tu contraseña – acotó divertido, sabía que no debía haber obtenido la información con mentiras, pero tampoco se arrepentía por ello, de no haberlo hecho quizás no habría tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

- Esa no es una actitud que deba tener un profesor – señaló fingiéndose indignada.

- Tienes razón es mejor que me retire – respondió siguiéndole el juego.

- No, no te vayas… aún tengo tantas cosas que decirte y….

- Habrá tiempo, pero por ahora debes descansar – repuso colocando un rebelde rizo detrás de su oreja.

- Solo quédate por favor – murmuró acomodándose en su pecho.

*º*º*º

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Nymphadora se encontraba frente a un espejo probándose un vestido lila sin mucho volumen, se había puesto más de diez vestidos pero creía que ninguno iba con su estilo pero finalmente creía haber encontrado el indicado.

- Te ves perfecta – pronunció aprobatoriamente Yannel – tu Remus quedara encantado, para mi que terminaran en una noche romántica y pasional.

Tonks sonrió cómplice ante ese comentario mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas – Eso espero, últimamente no se qué creer de mi relación con él – confesó preocupada.

- Vamos no creo que este pasando nada, además ya acabo el ciclo escolar y podrás verlo más seguido, bueno lo tendrás en la misma casa – trató de animarla – aunque tu tienes algo más y no me lo has dicho, no creas que no he notado como estas más distraída que de costumbre, pareces siempre estar perdida en tus pensamientos – acusó incorporándose de la cama de la pelirrosa.

- Mmmm no es nada – murmuró tratando de creerlo sin querer darle importancia a los recuerdos y las situaciones que estaban pasando con el mayor de los Weasley – me ayudas a bajar la cremallera del vestido, no quiero estropearlo.

- No sé por qué no te creo, pero esperare a que me lo digas… - profirió ayudándola.

- De la misma forma en que yo espero que tú me digas qué sucede con mi querido tío – interpeló alejando la plática de ella.

- ¡Puff! ¿Qué puede pasarme con él? – contestó irritándose un poco.

- Vamos, ambas sabemos que te corteja… - arremetió con una sonrisa divertida.

- Mmm si a decirme dos o tres cosas bellas que les dice a las demás le llamas cortejar creo que si – repuso con sarcasmo.

- Ya, hablo en serio.

- Y yo también, por cierto no quiero toparme con él así que es mejor que me vaya, te veo mañana, descansa – huyó cobardemente.

- Vamos, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo – bromeó la metamorfaga.

- No le tengo miedo, pero no quiero tener una discusión con él, solo me interesa hablar con él si es sobre asuntos de la Orden – aseveró determinada, dirigiéndose a la chimenea para desaparecer.

La pelirrosa solo meneó su cabeza negativamente, se dirigió al baño donde tomó una ducha rápida, saliendo enredada en una toalla, su vestido seguía sobre la cama, trató de curvar sus labios pero ninguna sonrisa apareció, avanzó hacia la ventana quería tomar un poco de aire, asomó sus ojos curiosos hacia el cielo y después descendió hacia la calle encontrándose con la figura de Bill y Fleur, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al notar que parecían tener una discusión, sintiéndose extraña e imprudente se alejó.

Se dirigió a su closet de donde tomó su ropa interior y una playera algo grande con un estampado de Weird Sisters, se untó un poco de crema, tomó lo que quedaba de la una varita de regaliz y se dejó caer en su cama, quería volver a asomarse por la ventana, se moría de curiosidad por saber que había sucedió entre al pareja pero de seguro se habrían reconciliado, ellos siempre parecían tan enamorados.

Disfrutando del dulce cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente regresara a sus memorias pasadas.

_**(· . · ` ` · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·)**_

Las vacaciones de invierno se habían terminado e inevitablemente habían tenido que volver al colegio, había recibido una epístola del mayor de los Weasley pidiéndole que asistiera a su primer entrenamiento de Quidditch en el Estadio, pero ella no estaba segura de ir.

Se lo pensó demasiado, no sabía cómo actuar frente a él y menos después de lo que había sucedido el día del Baile, hasta que justo a la hora decidió ir, al llegar sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos sudaban, buscó un asiento entre las gradas, enfocó su vista hacia los jugadores encontrando rápidamente a Bill, conteniendo la respiración al recordar el beso que habían compartido, tiñendo su cabello de rojo al verle sonreírle.

- Hola Nym – saludó Yannel Cornwell – es raro verte por aquí ¿y tienes calor? Estas muy roja… - comentó extrañada ya que el clima aún seguía siendo frío.

- Oh no es que… en realidad si, es esta ropa abrigadora – comentó quitándose su bufanda de Ravenclaw.

- Claro – asintió sin comprender – mira a todas esas chicas, se van a quedar sin garganta si siguen gritando así – mencionó compadeciéndolas – pero lo hacen para llamar la atención de los jugadores, en principal de Weasley.

Nym escuchaba todo, mientras su cabello se coloreaba de un azul noche, más al observar que algunas chicas eran lindas, para ellas era fácil obtener la atención de los chicos, pero para ella bueno nunca la había obtenido por ser la más bella, sino por ser metamorfaga, por su torpeza y su carácter, todo eso de los chicos y los besos era nuevo para ella y sobre todo porque siempre había peleado con el pelirrojo y ahora verlo de esa manera e ilusionarse, la confundía.

"_¿Qué hago aquí? No debí venir… ni siquiera se por qué le creo, siempre haciendo bromas y rodeado de esas chicas"_, suspiró desencantada.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada, de verdad su amiga era susceptible.

- No, no… solo recordé que debo ir a otro lugar, te veo después – se incorporó y salió rápidamente corriendo entre la nieve hasta entrar en la antigua construcción, donde caminó con paso lento hasta llegar a un pasillo de la torre de Astronomía, donde se dejó caer en el sillón. Estaba realmente confundida por lo que le pasaba y sentía.

- ¿Con qué aquí estabas? ¿Sabes cuánto me costó encontrarte? – preguntó Bill dejando su escoba en la entrada y avanzando hacia la chica.

- T-tú… ¿qué… qué haces aquí? – inquirió sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba con cada pasó que él daba hacia ella.

- Te dije que quería verte, pero esperaba que te quedaras a todo mi entrenamiento… no que huyeras apenas tuvieras la oportunidad – exclamó sentándose a su lado, notando como ella se alejaba ligeramente – ¿qué te pasa?

- Yo… es que no entiendo ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me tratas así? Digo para ser una broma creo que ya estuvo bien, ya puedes decirle a tus amigos que caí… y es mejor que te vayas con esas chicas que tanto de aplauden o con tu novia esa rubia que…

- Espera, espera, no se de qué me hablas… no hay una broma y yo no quiero irme con nadie, yo estoy donde tengo que estar y con quien quiero estar – profirió delineando las facciones de la metamorfaga, que se estremeció ante el contacto dejando que su cabello se volviera rosa y sus mejillas se encendieran, Bill sonrió complacido.

- Pero... tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien… y… y… no soy como las demás, yo... no soy tan bella…

- Tu eres más interesante, si algo patosa, algo despistada, comúnmente metida en problemas… pero así me gustas – afirmó acercando su rostro al de ella, dejando que sus pupilas celeste se perdieran en las de ella.

Nym tembló ante la proximidad – Pero tu, tu a mi no… - confesó confundida, la verdad es que no sabía ni lo que decía y aunque notó la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del pelirrojo, él no se alejó, al contrario se acercó más podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

- Mmmm ya veremos si eso cambia – expuso posando sus labios en los de ella, dejándola pasmada, más cuando él colocó su mano en su nuca acercándola y la verdad es que ante los movimientos incitantes de los labios de él, no pudo más que ceder, dejándose llevar.

Subió torpemente sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su coleta, definitivamente nunca había sentido algo así y los escalofríos que le producía eran demasiado agradables como para pedirle que se detuviera, pero inminentemente lo hizo, para permitirse respirar notando lo rojo que estaba ahora el cabello de ella y como su rostro parecía arder, sonrió instintivamente.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo en escoba? – le preguntó aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Nym trató de unir sus ideas – Solo si antes pasas a los Vestidores y te das una ducha… porque apestas - comentó exagerando con una mueca.

Bill se limitó a reír y asintió – Mmm es la primera vez que una chica me dice eso, yo creía que les gustaba… - bromeó incorporándose y ofreciéndole su mano, estrechándola.

_**(· . · ` ` · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·)**_

Abrió los ojos al casi atragantarse con el dulce, levantándose de golpe y tosiendo ligeramente.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué ahora recuerdo todo eso?... – se escondió bajo su almohada gritando.

De regresó a Hogwarts…

Ron se encargaba de dar la ronda de los prefectos por el Castillo acompañado por el ojiverde, habían dejado a su amiga en su Sala, pero no podían evitar estar preocupados por su estado.

- ¿Crees qué de verdad este bien? – cuestionó afligido el pelirrojo.

- Mmm eso espero, aunque parecía estar muy triste – espetó meditabundo.

- ¿Será por qué no tiene pareja para el Baile? – curioseó recordando ese detalle.

- Mmm no lo sé, pero no lo creo.

- Quizás deba invitarla…

- Ron, no lo hagas así y más si solo quieres fastidiar a Lavender – aconsejó lógico, conociendo las intenciones de su amigo.

Bilius chasqueó su lengua claramente irritado – Pero de todas formas vamos a estar los tres juntos, invitarla no haría mucho la diferencia.

- Ron, Ron… si quieres invítala – comentó dando vuelta en un pasillo.

- Lo pensare… - señaló sacando una cajita de grageas - ¿quieres una?

Harry tomó una metiéndosela a la boca más tardó en hacer eso que ya la estaba escupiendo – Era de cerilla - dijo con asco.

Bilius se burló llenando el corredor con su ruidosa risa, comiendo otra granjea pero cuando la tragó su rostro fue de absoluta repugnancia - Era de baba de caracol.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de reírse, pero en el instante siguiente toda la luz se había extinguido dando paso a la oscuridad total y repentinamente imágenes de un ataque se desataron en su mente, eran tan nítidas que lograron que cayera de rodillas.

-_ Huye… - indicó en un grito la joven, siendo arrastrada por unas figuras envestidas en túnicas negras._

_- Nooo… - clamó Harry estirando su brazo tratando de alcanzarla, recogiendo su varita del suelo terroso._

- ¡Harry, Harry! – sacudía el pelirrojo, asustado de verlo en ese estado, con las pupilas nublosas y perdidas, era como si no estuviera ahí.

- Nooooo – exclamó Potter saliendo de su visión, sudando frío, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba, respiraba agitadamente.

- Tranquilo Harry – trató de calmarlo, mirándolo con temor - ¿qué te pasó? – lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- No lo sé, es que todo parecía tan real, era mi pesadilla… pero…

- ¿La pesadilla que tuviste la noche pasada? – cuestionó sin entender.

- Si... pero era tan real, no se, hay alguien a quien persiguen y no puedo ayudarla – informó con voz quebradiza, sintiendo impotencia y frustración recorrer su cuerpo, cerró sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

- ¿Qué crees qué signifique? ¿Crees qué sea un engaño? ¿Será Voldemort? – tragó saliva con miedo.

- No lo sé.

- Es mejor que se lo digamos a Hermione, a Remus o a Sirius – sugirió arrebatadamente por el momento – o mejor a Dumbledore…

- No, no… a Hermione no, ella esta recuperándose, vayamos con Remus – murmuró desconcertado, apenas logrando recobrarse.

*º*º*º

En los terrenos…

Ginny se encontraba platicando amenamente con Dean, sabían que debían estar en su Torre pero ella no había visto mal el salir a caminar un poco, además necesitaba distraerse.

- Claro que me gusta, este claro es lindo – afirmó la pelirroja, admirando la belleza del paisaje y en ese momento creyó que era prudente soltar la pregunta que le había estado quitando el sueño – se que sonara extraño pero ¿tienes algún problema con Blaise Zabinni?

El moreno se desconcertó ligeramente - ¿Por qué?

- No sé... solo es curiosidad, digo como la otra vez nos miró de esa forma y…

- Oh ahora que lo pienso, últimamente me ha molestado demasiado, pero esos Slytherins lo hacen sin razón – minimizó – aunque… el otro día comentando que tu serías mi pareja… me dijeron que Blaise Zabinni estaría celoso, creen que tu le gustas, pero yo creo que eso es imposible… además, tu jamás podrías fijarte en ese patán…

- ¿A quién le dices patán?, imbécil... – interrumpió con petulancia Blaise saliendo de entre la oscuridad de los árboles, se encontraba con Nott en el claro esperando la llegada de Malfoy, pero cuando escuchó unas voces no pudo más que espiar y más cuando reconoció la voz de su eterno tormento, pero al escuchar a Thomas decir eso, no pudo más que avanzar hacia él. lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

Theodore lo trató de alcanzar – Negro, no seas idiota – le dijo, pero le fue imposible detenerlo, estaba empecinado en romperle la cara a ese león.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Eso no te importa, anda… ten el valor de repetir lo que dijiste – retó, ignorando por completo a la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Acaso estas sordo? – interpeló Dean tensando su mandíbula – no eres más que un ruin sinvergüenza y patán que te aprovechas de los demás…

Ginevra observaba la escena consternada, no esperaba que eso no fuera a suceder, debía haber esperado hasta que llegaran a su Torre, pero quién iba a saber que esos se encontrarían ahí, notó que el Slytherin aún llevaba su vendaje, era un grandísimo idiota si pensaba pelear con esa herida, era más que lógico que ganaría Thomas.

- Idiota… - sin esperar más, empujó con fuerza a Dean logrando que el moreno perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio, pero ni tardo ni perezoso se recuperó y se lanzó sobre Zabinni, logrando derrumbarlo.

Ginny gritó ante lo brutal de la pelea, parecían perros rabiosos – ¡Deténganse…! ¡Basta! ¡Dean no!

Nott cabeceó negativamente, posando su mano en su frente - Eres un idiota… y tu deja de gritar… ves lo que causas – expresó molesto.

- ¿Yo? yo no hice nada… ustedes son los que… - se detuvo al notar la poca atención que le ponía el rubio, cansada de eso sacó su varita y les apuntó – _aguamanti – _un gran chorro de agua cayó sobre el par de peleoneros, que solo logró separarlos por un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se colocara entre ellos y que Nott lograra sujetar a su amigo.

- Apártate… – pidió exaltado Zabinni, pasando su mano herida por su boca limpiando los rastros de sangre.

- Estas loco… ya no puedes continuar, solo mírate… ahora vete y déjanos en paz – manifestó valientemente Ginny, observando algunas de sus heridas y parte de su ropa rasgada, aunque cuando sus miradas chocaron, podía notar en sus ojos como refulgía el odio y el coraje, lo cual le causó un estremecimiento.

- Ginny hazte a un lado – repuso alterado Thomas detrás de ella.

- No, Dean, vámonos… alguien puede llegar y nos meteremos en problemas – lo jaloneó lejos de la pareja de los Slytherins.

- No lo puedo creer negro ¿acaso con el tiempo te estas volviendo más idiota? Y todo por esa… solo mírate – arremetió desdeñoso Draco saliendo de su escondite, había llegado justo cuando la pelea había comenzado.

Blaise que aún seguía mirando el camino por el cual había desaparecido la leona, se soltó del abrazó de Theo, aún con la sangre hirviendo de coraje, tensó su mandíbula, respirando agitado – Cállate Malfoy – con eso se encaminó hacía el Castillo, cojeando ligeramente.

Nott no se atrevió a decir nada, se sacudió el polvo y caminó detrás del moreno, siendo seguido por Malfoy que no esperó y se ocultó con un hechizo desvanecedor.

*º*º*º

En la Torre de premios anuales…

Remus se encontraba semi recostado en el sillón con la frágil figura de Hermione a su lado, aunque más bien ella se encontraba abrazada a él, con su cabeza reposando en el pecho del Merodeador escuchando cada latido y disfrutando del sube y baja de su pecho con su acompasada respiración.

Lupin jugueteaba con sus rizos, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía un libro que le leía en un susurro seductor a su alumna, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de las campanas provenientes del reloj.

- Es tarde, debo irme… - cerró el libro cuidadosamente, dejando que levitara hasta la mesa de centro.

- Pero no quiero que te vayas, no cuando apenas estamos juntos – declamó suavemente, abrazándose más él, logrando que el Merodeador sonriera ampliamente.

- Solo iré a mi Sala, además, no puedo quedarme aquí… eso va contra las reglas del Colegio, no olvides que sigues siendo mi alumna y por otra parte aún hay asuntos que debo atender y tu de verdad necesitas descansar, aún debes presentar un E.X.T.A.S.I.S – enunció con dificultad ya que tampoco quería dejarla, era demasiado fácil acostumbrase a su calidez, a su platica y ni hablar de las caricias y besos que si que lo afectaban, pero debía mantenerse sereno y controlado, aunque eso no era nada sencillo y menos si su aroma invadía sus sentidos.

- Lo sé… y no he repasado, quizás deba hacerlo… aún quedan algunas horas para que amanezca – musitó para sí, preocupándose.

- ¿Qué? No jovencita, usted se irá a descansar, se que es mucho pedirte que no estudies, pero hazme caso, además eres una gran hechicera, la mejor en muchos aspectos y para tu edad, así que esa prueba no será difícil para ti – prorrumpió confiado, besando la coronilla de su cabello, incorporándose lentamente.

- No lo sé, yo aún creo que debo… - no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando el profesor besaba sus labios suavemente.

- Descansar, solo eso – espetó firme, se levantó del sillón ofreciéndole su mano para que lo imitara.

Hermione curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara demostrando lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, suspiró y se incorporó, caminó algunos pasos antes de que se inesperadamente se detuviera para abrazar al licántropo aspirando su loción embriagadora, no quería perder ni un solo instante, no quería que su sueño terminara, no quería tener que separase.

Remus le devolvió el abrazo comprendiendo su sentir, por mucho que eso lo sorprendiera y sabiendo que eso le llevaría toda la noche, pasó su brazo por detrás de las rodillas de la castaña, cargándola, logrando sacarle un gritillo de sorpresa.

- Pero…

- Tranquila, solo llevo a una dama a su cama – musitó dejándola encantada, ocultó su rostro en el arco del cuello de su profesor, respirándole suavemente, causándole un estremecimiento que recorrió su columna, lo que provocó que buscara su rostro – para… no quiero dejarte caer…

Con algo de dificultad llegó a la habitación de su alumna, entró echando un vistazo rápido, era un cuarto demasiado ordenado más para una chica de su edad, pero eso no le sorprendía. La llevó hasta su cama donde la bajó delicadamente.

- Ahora a descansar… - repuso sin querer irse realmente.

- Esta bien, pero… ¿te quedaras hasta que me duerma? – cuestionó tímidamente, sintiendo su cara arder por su atrevimiento.

Remus sonrió instintivamente – Claro…

Hermione sintió que su corazón daba todo un vuelco y con esas maravillosas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, se levantó sintiendo que sus rodillas flaquearían en cualquier segundo – Debo… bueno, cambiarme, ahora vuelvo…

Lupin asintió, la vio dirigirse a su closet y después al cuarto de baño, respiró hondamente, no podía alejar de su rostro esa tonta sonrisa de enamorado, parecía un adolescente, pero ahora no quería pensar en nada que no fuera hacer feliz a su alumna.

*º*º*º

Afuera de la Sala de DCAO…

Harry seguía tratando de comprender lo que le estaba pasando y lo que esa visión había significado.

- Estas más pálido incluso que yo y no creo que sea bueno – comentó aún asustado Bilius.

- Estoy bien – afirmó convenciéndose a sí mismo, avanzó hasta la puerta y le dio algunos golpes, esperando que su profesor los atendiera.

Ronald frotaba sus manos nervioso, ladeando sus cabeza hacia ambos lados del corredor, esforzándose por ver con la tenue luz que les proporcionaba las antorchas - ¿Por qué no sale?

- No lo sé, quizás no este…

- No, eso no puede ser – se abalanzó tocando más fuerte, repentinamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura que no era la del licántropo.

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó Harry acomodándose sus gafas - ¿qué haces tu aquí?

- Chicos... más bien ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí? – enarcó su ceja interrogante, los saludó con un abrazo aún intrigado.

- Vamos cuéntale – instó el pelirrojo codeándolo.

- Es mejor que pasen – invitó haciéndose a un lado, cuando la puerta se cerró los miró estudiándolos, tenían facha de que algo les había sucedido, cara asustada, el sudor perlaba sus frentes, parecían nerviosos - ¿contarme qué Harry? – preguntó enfocando sus pupilas tormenta en su ahijado.

- Es que…

- Ha tenido unos sueños extraños – se apresuró a contar el ojiceleste, al ver la duda escrita en el rostro de su amigo.

- Cállate Ron – pidió Harry ya era embarazoso contar eso, para que además lo hiciera su amigo y no él.

- ¿Sueños?

- Pesadillas – aclaró el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué clase de pesadillas? – interrogó confundido, acercándose a Harry -

- Es que… - le contó todo con algunas pequeñas intervenciones de Ronald.

- ¿Qué? Eso no es normal Harry, quizás sea una trampa… pero practicaremos la Oclumancia, para cerrar tu mente, si es un engaño lo averiguaríamos – objetó firme – no trates de hacer nada sin antes decirnos, no queremos que vuelva a suceder lo del Ministerio.

Harry se hundió en el mullido sillón, aún intranquilo, no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera un engaño, aunque su padrino tenía razón era mejor mantenerse calmado.

Ron estaba igual de preocupado pero notó que nunca había aparecido su profesor - ¿Dónde esta Remus?

Sirius desvió su vista de su ahijado concentrándola en el pelirrojo – Mmm no lo sé, esperaba encontrarlo pero al parecer salió.

- Pues nosotros no lo hemos visto desde que llevó a Hermione a la Enfermería – evidenció Ronald, haciendo memoria.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Esta bien? – inquirió con inquietud el Merodeador.

- Si, esta bien… solo fue agotamiento – refirió Potter calmando a su padrino – aunque si, no lo hemos visto desde entonces.

- ¿No estará con Tonks? – cuestionó pícaro Ronald.

- Mmmm puede ser – aceptó Sirius frunciendo ligeramente su ceño ya que había visto llegar a su sobrina acompañada de Cornwell.

- De seguro que si… aunque no se cómo pueden estar juntos, son tan diferentes – opinó el pecosos pelirrojo.

Harry que se encontraba aún desconcertado simplemente levantó sus brazos sin saber qué decir.

- Eso es la vida de Lunatico, pero mejor díganme ¿ya consiguieron parejas para el Baile?

Ante esa pregunta los dos chicos se miraron desanimados hundiéndose en el sillón.

*º*º*º

En Slytherin…

Blaise estaba que no se toleraba a si mismo, hervía del coraje que había pasado, tenía tanta furia que parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación,

- Diablos Zabinni ¡Por un carajo… quieres calmarte de una buena vez! – soltó Malfoy exasperado por la actitud de su amigo.

- Cállate Malfoy si no te parece puedes irte – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, dirigiéndose al baño donde azotó la puerta desquitando parte de su coraje, inhaló ostentosamente ese elemento vital tratando de calmarse, pero no le era nada sencillo.

Se comenzó a desvestir o más bien a arrancar las maltratadas ropas, abrió la llave de la regadera dejando correr solamente el agua fría, debajo de la cual se metió, de inmediato su cuerpo resintió el cambio de temperatura, dejando correr un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

Alzó sus puños y golpeó el mosaico – Arrrggg… la odio… - bramó desesperado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza evocado la imagen de la pelirroja entre él y Thomas - ¿por qué lo tienes que defender a él?

Elevó su rostro al chorro de agua sintiendo tanta impotencia, tantos sentimientos encontrados – Tu no me gustas Ginevra Weasley, tu no estas a mi altura, no eres más que una pobretona… hermana de ese idiota Come-babosas, una traidora de sangre… - rugió tratando de hacerse entender esas frases, no debía olvidarlas, debía tenerlas presentes a cada momento, incluso dormido, no debía soñar con ella, no debía.

Sentía que sus ojos le picaban pero él jamás lloraría aunque fuese solo de impotencia, no lo haría, el era un Zabinni, un sangre pura, un Slytherin, vamos había más de una razón para no hacerlo, pero la verdad es que lo necesitaba y sabía que aún así se tendría que tragar su coraje, sus deseos y su sentir, una vez más, todo por el buen nombre y las antiguas costumbres.

Lentamente se fue calmando con el paso de los minutos, pero eso solo fue peor ya que su dolor físico se comenzó a manifestar, abrió sus parpados enfocando su vista en su mano anteriormente lacerada, notando que ahora no lucia peor que antes pero si dolía más.

Respiró varias veces tratando de controlar la dolencia, comenzando a ordenar sus ideas, cerró la llave del agua, con paso lenta avanzó hasta una gaveta que se encontraba ahí, tomó una toalla que amarró a su cadera con movimientos mecánicos. Separó junto al espejo que se encontraba arriba del lavabo, observando su reflejo, su cara, los golpes eran notorios, su labio estaba hinchado y tenía una pequeña cortada, su pómulo se encontraba inflamado, recordaba que de su nariz había salido sangre, se llevó la mano a su tabique sintiendo un sutil dolor.

- Esta no ha sido mi mejor semana – se mofo de si mismo, logrando torcer sus labios en una sonrisa – pero esto no se queda así… - buscó en la gaveta una venda y la pomada que le había recetado la enfermera Pomfrey, se colocó con torpeza el ungüento, causándose una ligera punzada de dolor – arrrgggg – tensó mandíbula y respiró hondo – solo la venda… - con burdo cuidado se la colocó dejando salir unos cuantos gemidos de dolor.

Se tomó un minuto más antes de salir y enfrentar a sus amigos que de seguro lo sermonearían con las teorías de sangre, la sociedad, la familia… se amarró su cabello en una coleta y se dio valor saliendo del baño.

*º*º*º

En Gryffindor….

Ginny ayudaba a Dean dejándolo en el sofá más cerca de la Sala común, al instante algunos compañeros que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a murmurar, Ginevra les lanzó una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó desafiante, enojada por cómo los miraban.

- Cálmate Ginny – pidió Lav, la cual se encontraba ahí junto con Seamus.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – cuestionó el castaño, sorprendido por su estado.

- Ese… el estúpido de Blaise Zabinni que…

- No hables ahora de eso, por favor – pidió la pelirroja, no queriendo que todos en la Sala se enteraran de los pormenores, claro que sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, pero por lo menos se quería evitar otro desagradable momento – Lav por favor busca algo con lo que pueda curar a Dean.

- Claro – afirmó perdiéndose en las escaleras que se dirigían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Si que te dejó mal – continuó Seamos, pasando su mirada por las heridas del moreno.

- Pero no sabes como quedó él – señaló con una mueca burlona Thomas, logrando que Ginny se irritara por ese comentario.

"_Los hombres son unos tontos, ¿cómo puede aún vanagloriarse y presumir?"._

- Toma… - le entregó un par de vendas, algodón y pociones que había encontrado en otras habitaciones de sus compañeras.

- Gracias – de inmediato se puso a curarlo, siendo ayudada por Brown y no se detuvo aún cuando el moreno se quejaba demasiado, quizás disfrutaba un poco el momento, más después de escuchar que todavía le quedaban ganas de presumir sobre lo sucedido.

Lentamente la Sala se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Ginny y Dean, la cual terminaba de hacerle una pequeña curación.

- Estarás bien, no ha sido nada grave – le dijo calmada.

- Mmm espero que si, no quiero lucir así en el Baile y menos a tu lado – acotó coqueteándole.

- Creo que eso pudiste haber pensado antes de pelearte con Zabinni – interpeló molesta.

- Pero Ginn tu viste que fue él, el que comenzó todo, vamos me echó lío y yo no me iba a rajar – refutó determinado.

- Si me di cuenta – rodó sus ojos, mientras meneaba con al cabeza _"definitivamente los hombres son unos tontos y unas bestias"_.

- Aunque ahora no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la idea de que de verdad ese rumor de que él esta interesado en ti, es verdad – habló tensando su mandíbula.

- Eso es una tontería y es mejor que ambos vayamos a descansar – concluyó sin querer escuchar más eso, se puso de pie, ayudando al león.

- Gracias Ginn – se inclinó y depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla.

- No me agradezcas, solo intenta ya no meterte en líos con él – pidió encaminándolo hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Eso no te lo puedo prometer – confesó determinado.

- Mmmm mejor me voy a dormir, que te mejores, descansa – se despidió avanzando a su habitación, llena de pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza como un remolino, llenándola de confusión y dudas.

*º*º*º

En la Sala de premios anuales…

Remus esperaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, paseando por la habitación de la castaña, sabía que no debía andar curioseando pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

Ese era el lugar donde ella pasaba más tiempo, podía notar varios libros y reconocía varios de ellos ya que el también los había leído, enfocó su atención en la cama que yacía perfectamente arreglada con un edredón escarlata, de repente imágenes no muy santas se desataron en su mente.

No sabía hasta donde llegaría su relación pero no podía evitar desearla en más de un sentido después de todo parte de él, era una bestia. El sonido del agua corriendo logró sacarlo de sus fantasías y no necesitó agudizar su oído para saber que su más brillante alumna estaba tomando una ducha y eso no ayudó a que sus instintos se calmaran, ni a alejar esos deseos.

Su frente comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas gotas de sudor, su interior se agitaba y su temperatura subía, cerró sus ojos dejando que su mente se concentrara en el sonido, podía escuchar el golpeteo de las moléculas del agua al chocar contra el cuerpo de Hermione, incluso su olfato se agudizó al reconocer la fragancia del shampoo.

No podía evitarlo, su mente si que le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no podía ocultar que estaba deseando romper la puerta, tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya. Caminó automáticamente hacía el cuarto de baño siguiendo el dulce aroma, de repente el agua dejó de correr, fue entonces que se percató de lo que hacía, se repelió unos pasos, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-¡Por Merlín ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? – se pasó la mano por su cabello limpiando el sudor que perlaba su frente, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Se alejó del baño queriendo poner distancia pero definitivamente el cuarto de su alumna no le permitía hacer mucho, alcanzó la ventana, la cual se abrió de golpe, permitiendo que el frío viento golpeara su rostro, aligerando su estado de deseo.

Enfocó su mirada en la serena noche, encontrando en el cielo su gran temor la luna, se acercaba el día en que el dejaba de ser hombre para convertirse en eso que tanto odiaba. A lo lejos en el bosque prohibido unos aullidos se desataron. _"¿Por qué no puede haber una cura? ¿Por qué tengo que estar condenado a eso?..."._

- Lo siento, necesitaba una ducha, me sentía algo sucia, perdón por hacerte esperar – musitó pasando una mano por su cabello agitándolo suavemente, logrando que su fragancia inundara el lugar y el olfato de Remus.

Lentamente el licántropo se giró posando su mirada en ella, deslizándola por su figura, deseaba tanto acercarse a ella, pero prefirió contenerse, no quería comenzar algo que después no fuera capaz de detener, aferró sus manos al alfeizar de la ventana.

Hermione lo observó reconociendo la melancolía y la duda en su mirada, paró de agitar su cabello, quedándose quieta. _"No por favor, no más dudas… no más dolor… no más"_. Con cierto miedo recorriendo sus entrañas y aparentando toda la seguridad que podía avanzó hacia él, sin separar sus pupilas de él, sin perder detalle de cada facción que delineaba su rostro.

Al llegar a él, notó como sus manos se aferraban al marco, alzó su vista notando detrás de él la luna, fue entonces que comprendió en parte lo que sucedía. Dócilmente levantó su mano hasta llegar a tocar una cicatriz que recorría parte de la mejilla de su profesor. Remus cedió ante su caricia estremeciéndose, su toque era tan suave como el de una pluma, ladeó su rostro dejando que su mano siguiera su recorrido.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente al ver la aceptación del licántropo – Déjame alejar tus miedos… - murmuró siguiendo con su recorrido tocando el borde de los labios del hombre, delineándolos con fervor. Lupin no se atrevió a decir nada, ni él mismo encontraba las palabras para describir lo qué le pasaba, pero no quería dejar de sentir su toque, al sentir sus dedos en su labios, lentamente depositó pequeños besos en ellos, percibiendo el temblor de la mano de Mione al sentir sus roces.

- No deberías… - estaba a punto de advertirle.

- No lo arruines – profirió acortando la distancia y uniendo sus cuerpo, colocó su mano sobre el pecho del hombre cerca de su corazón, disfrutando de su ritmo, jamás se cansaría de eso, alzó su rostro – déjame estar a tu lado… déjame vivir aquí – indicó señalando su corazón – no me alejes más…

Lupin despegó por fin sus manos del marco permitiendo que estas se perdieran en la espalda de la pequeña, se inclinó aspirando su esencia, dejando que sus labios acariciaran perezosamente la cara de su alumna, memorizando cada parte, cada lunar, disfrutando de cada expresión que ella hacia al sentir sus besos, de cómo su respiración se agitaba y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Al llegar a sus labios los delineó dulcemente con su lengua, mordiéndolos celosamente, no quería compartirla con nadie, estrechó su abrazo y descendió siguiendo con sus roces un camino invisible hasta su cuello, donde podía inhalar con más fuerza su perfume, se afanó por besar su cremosa, húmeda y suave piel, sintiendo como algo se removía en su interior la besó con mayor intensidad, dejando que sus dientes la tocaran.

Hermione no podía evitar derretirse ante ese apretado abrazo, antes sus caricias, y aunque la razón clamaba porque recuperara el control de su cuerpo, este parecía no cooperar, subió sus manos por la espalda del hombre llegando hasta sus hombros, donde se aferró a él, clavando sus uñas que de no ser por la ropa de Remus de seguro hubieran marcado momentáneamente su piel.

Al sentir como sus labios acariciaban con fervor su cuello no pudo evitar dejar salir algunos gemidos, respiraba entrecortadamente, el calor subía por su cuerpo – Remus….

El profesor saboreaba cada parte de su cuello dejando un camino húmedo a su paso, bajo suavemente siguiendo el escote de la ropa de su alumna, podía sentir el suave y baja de su pecho, era totalmente deleitante.

El reloj de la torre sonó indicando casi media noche, apenas las campanadas lograron penetrar la mente del hombre, sacándolo del hechizo que lo tenía preso, se separó ligeramente, tratando de controlar su respiración, giró su rostro hacia la ventana permitiéndole analizar el numero de campanadas y recuperarse. Se separó de Mione, depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

- Debo irme – pronunció sonriendo dulcemente al ver lo acalorada que estaba su alumna, además de lo roja que lucia.

Hermione apenas lograba descender de su nube procesando las palabras del Merodeador, lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que se moría por un largo y buen beso. Se colocó de puntillas impulsándose con sus manos en los hombros del licántropo alcanzó su boca, sorprendiéndolo momentáneamente.

Remus curvó sus labios dentro del beso, dejando que ella fuese la que guiara su contacto, cerró sus ojos, acoplándose al ritmo que dictaban los movimientos de su alumna, dejándola pasar a su boca con suavidad, podía sentir su tímida lengua acariciarlo, apretó sus brazos al sentir sensaciones eléctricas viajar desde su estómago hacia todo su cuerpo, subió su mano hasta la nuca de la castaña, intensificando su ósculo, entremezclando sus respiraciones, sintiendo cada parte de él desear más.

Mione se separó al sentir que sus pulmones son resistirían más sin oxigeno, abrió sus ojos encontrando el mar dorado de las pupilas del licántropo, no podía comprender todas las emociones que despertaba en ella, pero sabía que ya no quería su vida sin él.

Remus dejó que su respiración se normalizara mientras sus neuronas volvían a trabajar_ "Contrólate, contrólate… recupera el control de su cuerpo, piensa en otra cosa… en otra cosa"_, unió sus frentes, sonriendo – Debo irme…

- Pero… -intentó debatir.

- Por favor, porque si me quedo más tiempo no se si responderé de mi… - siseó con un tono desleal de seducción – y tu debes dormir – sin darle tiempo para hablar la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó en su cama, tapándola cuidadosamente.

Tomándose el tiempo para admirar sus sonrosadas mejillas – Cierra tus ojos… - pidió sentándose en la orilla de su cama, acariciando su mano.

- Pero… - titubeó se sentía tonta por lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso.

- Bueno… es que temo que si cierro los ojos tu desaparecerás y te perderé – confesó su temor sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"_No puedo creer lo que dice, no entiendo cómo puede estar interesada en mi, veo que no soy el único en tener temores"_. Estaba verdaderamente conmovido, cortó la distancia entre ellos y depositó un beso en su frente – Todo estará bien, yo siempre estaré para ti – prometió sincero – cierra los ojos.

Hermione sintió como sus dudas e inseguridades se alejaban, se permitió cerrar los ojos, sintiendo aún el calor de la mano de Remus acariciando su cara, poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lupin se quedó todo ese tiempo contemplándola, disfrutando de velar su sueño, de sentir que por primera vez en su vida todo esta bien, aunque estuvieran en tiempos de guerra, él se encontraba bien, lo que sentía por esa chica lo tenía en un estado de confortabilidad y de sincera felicidad, porque si, eso creía que estaba, no podía alejar esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

*º*º*º

En Slytherin…

- ¡¿Qué demonios le sucede al negro? – vociferó Malfoy, demostrando su molestia ante la actitud del moreno.

- Mmmm Draco lo último que falta es que tu también te pongas a gritar, y de sobra sabes lo que le pasa – arremetió Theo, fastidiado de la situación.

- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Qué no entiende lo que esa es? – expresó incrédulo.

- A mi no me lo digas, yo no soy él que te puede dar esas respuestas - se zafó, ya que no quería comenzar una pelea con el ex-líder de su Casa.

Se quedaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso al rizado, que los ignoró olímpicamente dirigiéndose a su closet donde se comenzó a vestir, sin emitir palabra alguna, el momento era demasiado incomodo.

Blaise controlándose sabía que no podían seguir así, avanzó hacia el buró con doble fondo de donde sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego, invocó su copa y se sirvió una dadivosa cantidad, necesitaba adormilar su dolor - ¿Acaso no piensan beber?

- ¿Ahora te pondrás a beber por esa? – reprochó acido Malfoy.

- ¿Y qué si lo hiciera? – refutó sin mirarlo.

- Es que no lo puedo creer… ella es…

- Lo sé – se sentó en su cama dispuesto a escuchar la perorata de estupideces que le diría su amigo.

- No me interesa decirte lo que ya sabes de sobra, pero debes controlarte, si la Casa se entera de lo que esta pasando y eso llega a oídos de tu madre, es cuando empezaran los verdaderos problemas – advirtió Nott, previendo lo peor.

- Es que no pasa nada, entre ella y yo no hay nada, ni habrá nada – señaló dejando salir un hondo suspiro, que dejaba ver parte de su desilusión, bebiendo de golpe un buen trago de su copa.

Los dos rubios se miraron entre si, no creyendo en las palabras de su amigo, para ellos era toda una novedad verlo en ese estado y por una mujer.

- Negro ¡Por Slytherin! olvídate de esa, pronto saldrás de este mugre Colegio… y no pensaras más en ese pobretona – puntualizó enérgico Malfoy.

- Solo no te metas en más peleas con esos Gryffis – expuso Nott, recostándose en su cama.

- Mmmm – murmuró sin querer afirmar nada.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Permanecerás escondido? – inquirió Theodore fijando sus frías pupilas en su ex líder, alejando la conversación del rizado.

- Les contare el fin de semana que ya estén fuera de aquí, por ahora es muy arriesgado, saben que no debo venir – repuso fúnebre, tocar ese tema le alteraba los nervios, aunque sabía que tenía que controlarse.

*º*º*º

En la Sala de DCAO…

Sirius no podía creer toda la clase de excusas que podían inventar esos chicos con tal de no asistir a un Baile, enarcó su ceja interrogante, retirándose parte de su cabello negro del rostro.

- Mmm creo que de verdad ustedes tienen un serio problema con las chicas – opinó negando con su cabeza, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios – en eso no te pareces a tu padre, él jamás hubiera perdido la oportunidad de estar en un Baile y mucho menos tratándose de asistir con una bella dama como lo era tu madre.

- No son tiempos para Bailes – comentó Harry aún perturbado por sus visiones y por supuesto por la guerra que se aproximaba – las cosas no están bien como para relajarse.

- Harry, piensa en ti, disfruta del día a día, por ahora las cosas están estables, no como quisiéramos pero tampoco es para que tu vivas tu vida entorno a Voldemort, tendremos tiempo para prepararnos para enfrentarlo pero para eso, tu debes estar bien en todos los sentidos, ¡diviértete por Merlín! – aconsejó sabio, exagerando sus gestos.

- Es que no puedo, además no tengo cabeza para pensar en un Baile – respondió sincero.

- Quizás deberías invitar a Ginny – murmuró titubeante, notando como Harry se tensaba ligeramente y Ron no era ajeno a ello.

- Ah no lo se, creo que ella ya tienen pareja - comentó evasivo.

- Mmmm ya veo… ¿y qué hay de ti Ron?… tienes a alguien pensado supongo – acometió divirtiéndose con los nervios del menor de los pelirrojos.

- Yo… bueno, yo…

En ese momento la puerta de la Sala se abrió dando paso al licántropo que se sorprendió al verlos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió de inmediato pensando en algo relacionado a la Orden o a Harry.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – replicó Sirius ignorando su pregunta, estudiándolo, había algo diferente a él, incluso podía decir que su mirada había cambiado, había un destello que hace tiempo no veía, además era extraño ver en él esa sonrisa. Definitivamente algo había pasado en su vida y lo iba a averiguar.

- Tuve un asunto que atender – evidenció sin dar más detalles, despojándose de su túnica, posando su vista en su viejo amigo, tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía.

- Pues… yo venía a verte para hablar de algunos asuntos, pero es mejor que te enteres de lo esto – acotó mirando a su ahijado.

Remus se acercó cambiando su semblante totalmente, la seriedad baño su rostro, escuchando atento las palabras de Harry.

- Concuerdo con Canuto, debes practicar la Oclumancia, puede ser una trampa, pero estaremos preparados – observó el temor tras los lentes de su alumno, se acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo – es mejor que vayan a descansar.

- Si, vámonos Harry… no queremos encontrarnos con Filch - bostezó el pelirrojo – además aún tenemos que realizar uno de esas escalofriantes pruebas.

Se despidieron de los Merodeadores y partieron hacia la Torre norte, permitiendo así que los dos hombres se quedaran solas, era hora de saber lo que pasaba. El pelinegro levito la botella de whiskey sirviéndole una copa a su amigo.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó tomando la copa.

- Mmm mejor dime tu, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – interrogó notando nuevamente esa chispazo de luz en su mirada.

Remus sabía que no iba poder engañar a su amigo, lo conocía bastante bien_ "¿Qué debo hacer? Nymphadora es su sobrina… y él me lo advirtió, me pidió que no le hiciera daño… pero no puedo seguir engañándome y engañándola, las cosas cambiaron y ella merece encontrar a alguien que la quiera de verdad"_.

- Si lo hay, pero preferiría primero hablar con Nym antes – informó con pesar, sintiéndose una vil rata, literalmente.

- Por como lo dices, parece que no es la noticia de su compromiso ¿o me equivoco? – indagó impávido, sin despegar sus pupilas de su amigo, sin darle tiempo para que siquiera pensara en mentirle.

- No, no te equivocas… pienso hablar con ella después del Baile – pausó tomando un respiro – voy a terminar nuestra relación – se aventuró a contar notando la sorpresa en la mirada de su amigo.

Sirius no podía negar que esa noticia lo había tomado desprevenido, pensaba que su relación iba a ser más duradera, aunque debía haberlo previsto por como había visto a su amigo los últimos días.

- Entiendo si te molesta, después de todo no querías que saliera herida, pero lo intente, pensé que podría llegar a amarla, pero no era así me deje engañar por el cariño que le tengo, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero no puedo seguir con ella, espero que lo puedas entender – explicó sintiéndose el ser más ruin.

- Vaya… - exhaló procesando las palabras de su amigo, bebió de su copa, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar qué decir – no te voy a mentir Lunático, me molesta lo que sucede, pero hay un limite que no pienso cruzar, por mucho que este enojado debo aceptar que es tu relación con ella, y si tu ya no deseas estar con ella, es mejor que la dejes – opinó iracundo, respiro profundamente, calmándose - pero hay algo más, lo veo en tu mirada.

Remus sintió un vuelco en su corazón, la sensación de alegría quería salir por cada poro de su cuerpo, pero esto también estaba mezclado con la sensación de traición y de engaño – Si lo hay, pero preferiría hablar de eso después.

- Entiendo – articuló insatisfecho por las respuestas de su amigo, pero por otra parte parecía estar bien y eso debía ser lo importante, pero ya se lo sacaría tarde o temprano, no había un secreto que su amigo lograra esconder mucho tiempo de él.

- Bueno ¿y dime venías a hablarme sobre la misión? – interrogó interesado.

- Mmm pues… - Sirius explicó todo el plan que habían trazado con Bill Weasley.

Finalmente después de un par de horas más, Black se retiró dejando por fin a Remus, pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**_

Ahora los agradecimientos y para extenderlos, hemos traído a alguien especial, muy especial, lo liberamos de los inferis porque es un chico demasiado hermoso como para perderse en la nada… así que con ustedes el menor de la familia Black, el chico de mirada bella y claro… cuñado de Lady Muerte… el bello, **¡Regulus A. Black!** – los aplausos se escuchan por el lugar, sobre todo de las autoras, aunque uno o dos de los presentes, miran al chico que aparece tras el telón con algo de recelo, ya que es un chico que revivió.

- Hola Princess, Lady – se acerca y besa las mejillas de las chicas, las cuales sonríen felices al tenerlo ahí.

- Hola Regulus, es un placer que hayas aceptado ayudarnos en esta ocasión – le agradeció Lady, en tanto Regu sonríe al recibir el abrazo de Princess.

- Bueno, ustedes saben que no soy mucho de hacer este tipo de cosas, pero ya que necesitaban mi ayuda y después de dedicar un fic a revivirme, no podía negarme… quien se puede negar a complacerlas en algo y sobre todo a estar en compañía de tan bellas damas como lo son sus lectoras – comentó seductor, acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

- Sabes que eres favorito, pero esta platica la dejaremos para después, ¿de acuerdo?, por lo pronto empieza ¿ok? – pidió TDP, acariciando su cabello.

- De acuerdo, pero no puedo estar ahí parado yo solo, Lady, ¿me podrías prestar por un momento a Princess? – inquirió coqueto.

- Mmmm de acuerdo, pero me debes una, y me cobrare con tu hermano ¿de acuerdo? – complació divertida.

- Como si no lo hicieras en todo momento Lady – sonrió TDP, complacida, mientras Regulus tomaba su mano y la estrechaba caminando hacia el micrófono frente a todas.

- Hola a todas, ¿Qué tal?, es un gusto estar aquí en compañía de tan bellas chicas, en esta ocasión vengo a agradecerles por su tiempo y sus comentarios, ya que a las nenas les hace feliz el tenerlas aquí, aunque en lo personal me agrada mas mi fic, claro que… - un ligero apretón en su mano lo hizo sonreír malévolo – de acuerdo, no diré mas ataques… ahora iniciemos con:

- la bella **Luna Lovengood **Hola… ¿qué tal te va? Te recuerdo de los reviews de mi fic, gracias por tu comentario aquí y en el mío, sabemos que tardaron bastante en actualizar y por ello te pido una disculpa a su nombre, pero por favor no dejes de leerlas, las hace feliz saber de ti, por lo pronto esperamos que te siga agradando y nos dejes saber qué opinas de este nuevo capítulo… cuídate mucho, te mando un beso… y te espero en mi fic con el próximo capitulo.

- Es el turno de **mia jane**, ¿Qué tal nena?, gracias por tu comentario y por apoyarlas, esperamos que no te alejes y nos dejes saber que te pareció este capitulo, ya que aunque se tarden, lo hacen sin intención, no dejes de decirnos tu opinión, es un placer tenerte aquí, cuídate… te mando un abrazo. Y pasa por mi fic – eso último lo susurró, en tanto Princess sonríe cómplice.

- Continuamos con **Lenia Potter Lupin** Hola, ¿qué tal te va? Es una lastima que hayas perdido tu contraseña, pero espero que para estas fechas ya hayas podido recuperarla, para que no te pierdas de esta actualización, y por supuesto que te recordamos, eso es innegable, tus comentarios les agradan y las haces sonreír con tus comentarios, así que no dejes de hacerlo y de opinar sobre este capitulo, en lo personal prefiero a Hermione conmigo, pero pues ya que así lo crearon ellas, esta bien, nos veremos pronto… cuídate, te dejo un abrazo, saludos

**- Lain **Hola ¿cómo estas? Esperamos que aun sigas pendiente el fic aunque se tarden en actualizar, es un placer saber de ti, pero… disculpa el comentario, pero… ¿Por qué te gusta Remus?... digo, no es el mas guap… ¡auch! – gimió al recibir una mordida en el tobillo, mirando hacia abajo noto la presencia de un perro negro, el cual le mostró los colmillos – mmmm de acuerdo, no diré nada malo sobre él, lo siento Lain, mi inoportuno hermano ha llegado, no fue mi intención hablar mal del licántropo, pero en fin, te agradecemos tu comentario o sobre todo el apoyo que les brindas, y este capitulo, será interesante, así que por favor, déjanos saber que piensas de el, por lo pronto te dejo un gran abrazo, cuídate – se despide, mientras mira de reojo a Sirius, el cual esta convertido en humano parado a un lado de Lady.

**- Lucy Lupin **Hola… ¿qué tal? después de mucho tiempo de espera por fin esta aquí el nuevo capitulo, este capitulo bueeno, que te puedo decir, es romántico, muy romántico a decir verdad, así que no te lo pierdas y déjanos saber que te pareció, te dejo saludos y abrazos… y piensa en cambiarte de apellido, el Black no es mala idea – susurró, mientras Sirius lo miraba fijamente y Princess negaba con la cabeza al ver al par de hermanos

- Mmmjjj Regulus cariño, es mejor que sigas – pidió la chica, haciéndole señas a Lady para que aleje a Surius.

**- **Hola** Ama sua**,… ¿cómo estas? Es un gran placer poder agradecerte tu apoyo, ya que eres una fiel seguidora de estas nenas, aunque a decir verdad me molesta un poco el que no hayas leído mi fic, ¿acaso no te gustan los Black? Somos interesantes, guapos, agradables, elegantes y bueno, otras cosas que no vale recalcar aquí, pero el punto es que no has leído "el ultimo vástago" y eso me hace sentir mal, espero poder tener muchas lectoras, ya que soy relativamente nuevo en esto, pero en fin, sobre tu comentario de TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH, he de decir que tienes razón, son largos, a veces demasiado, pero como dicen las chicas, si no es así, no transmite lo que quieren decir, y solo como un pequeño comentario he de decir que no te he visto en la ultima actualización de este fic, subieron el 15 y 16, así que date una vuelta por allá… por lo pronto esperamos tu review en este capitulo ya que según lo que me platican, el fic se pone cada vez mas ininteresante, gracias por tu paciencia, tu apoyo y tu comprensión, ya que tienes razón en lo de la uni, las mantiene bastante ocupadas, por cierto, en cuanto a la dirección, no estoy seguro si te respondieron en un mensaje, pero si no, te digo que su correo esta en Hotmail y es idéntico a su nick aquí, así las puedes encontrar, lamento no poder colocarlo, pero no lo permite la pagina… ahora si me despido, cuídate mucho, te mando un beso… hasta pronto.

**- **Es el turno de **Sucubos **Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tu review, lamentamos la tardanza, pero como dices la Uni esta manteniéndolas ocupadas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no te preocupes en que lo abandonen, tardan pero actualizan, serian incapaces de dejarlo así, aquí esta ya el capítulo, ojala te guste y nos puedas dejar un comentario. Cuídate mucho nena… te mando un abrazo, hasta pronto.

**- **Hola **Donna **¿cómo estás? Bueno, te diré que mi querida Princess esta roja de vergüenza al igual que Lady… de verdad lamentan el hacerte esperar tanto entre cada capitulo, pero discúlpalas, son buenas, pero muy ocupadas, y según la opinión de las chicas, este capitulo te gustara, en cuanto a la pareja de mi sobrina con Weaskey… dale una oportunidad, ahora aquí esta la actualización, no dejes de decirnos que te pareció, entra mas reviews, ellas actualizan mas rápido jajajaja, cuídate… te mando un abrazo. Hasta pronto y no olvides visitar mi fic… es muy bueno, aunque Sirius me mire con ojos de odio, debo de hacerme publicidad – señala divertido al ver la mirada ojigris de su hermano.

**- MeguSaku**, Hola, ¿como te va nena? gracias por tu comentario, es un placer responder a comentarios tan lidnos como el tuyo, a las chicas las hace felices saber de ti, aquí te traemos el nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y nos puedas comentar que te pareció, y claro, apoya mi fic porque… - le sonríe cómplice a TDP – "el ultimo vástago" es lo mejor que han escrito ellas, soy protagonista sabes y bueno… mmjj mmjjj… como te decía gracias por tu review. Te mando un abrazo. Cuídate, hasta pronto.

- También queremos agradecer a **Aleera de Lioncourt**, **Choconinia, Mira Black-Lupin,** **Amaia,** **CENIPUL AL PODER**, **Bindi** **will lestrange** y demás personas que han apoyado en este tiempo y a los que leen y no dejan un review… espero que puedan hacerlo… es fácil, solo usen el botón Go, por mi parte es todo, fue un placer estar aquí, pero en vista de que mi hermano ha llegado a importunar, me retiro… hasta la próxima… - da un par de pasos atrás. A lo lejos se escucha la voz de Sirius interrogando a Lady el porque no lo habían llamado a él para dar los agradecimientos, el menor responde algo que las lectoras no pueden escuchar, pero que no fue amable con su hermano, con un suspiro de resignación las autoras intentan calmar los ánimos, los dejan discutiendo un par de minutos, lentamente se acercan al micrófono.

- Gracias por todo… - expresan, antes de regresar con los Black y cada una llevarse a uno.

Saludox y Abraxos…

«´¨·.. **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**· .·´¨»


	7. La hora se acerca

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido, hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir, ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

_**

* * *

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**228 Lunas**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo**.

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M**_

OoOoOoOoOo

_**La hora se acerca…**_

Hermione salió de la ducha enredada en un albornoz guinda, con una pequeña toalla trataba de secar su cabello. Se encontraba ligeramente cansada, los últimos E.X.T.A.S.I.S, si que habían logrado estresarla, había tenido que tomar una poción relajante para no volver a caer en la Enfermería.

Se dejó caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos, cerró sus ojos recordando el torbellino de emociones que la embargaba al ser besada por su casi ex profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Soltó un suspiro mordiendo su labios inferior estaba ansiosa por verlo, los últimos días no habían podido verse.

Lamentablemente ella había estado absorta en las pruebas y él había estado ocupado dando asesorías a otros alumnos y cuando no era eso se encontraba concluyendo su curso en otros grados.

Así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre, si podría haberlo esperado en su Despacho hasta que se desocupara pero él había insistido en que debían guardar las apariencias y mucho más en que debía descansar. Aunque ella en el fondo sabía que lo hacía porque no quería que Tonks los encontrara de nuevo y esta vez si en una situación comprometedora.

Después de todo Remus seguía siendo un caballero, no quería exponer a ninguna a una situación denigrante. Él estaba tratando de proteger a las dos, pero eso no quitaba que ella ardiera de celos, ahora es que estaba conociendo su lado posesivo y no le era nada fácil controlar esa parte.

- He leído muchos libros que hablaban sobre ellos, que buscaban describirlos, entenderlos darles un enfoque científico, psicológico pero al diablo con toda esa palabrería, no puedo dejar de sentirme de esta forma ¿y es lógico no?

Por más que se decía a sí misma que no había razón, que debía confiar en Remus y su palabra, pero él solo imaginar que la pelirrosa llegaba por las noches a verlo, y que quizás en esos encuentros pudiese pasar algo esfumaba todos sus intentos por mantener su cabeza fría.

- Ellos han tenido una relación durante bastante tiempo y no precisamente de manita sudada, es lógico que una pareja intimidara. Así qué nadie podía decir que mis temores son infundados.

Dejando un poco eso de lado, se sentía peor que una escoria. Sabía que le causaría un gran dolor a Tonks cuando se enterara que Remus estaba con ella, no es algo que hubiese querido que ocurriera.

Merlín sabía que ella no iba por la vida deseándole mal a las personas, ni que fuese una Slytherin con lengua viperina. No, ella era de las personas que luchaba por la justicia, las causas justas, los valores, la amistad.

- Espero que Tonks al final pueda comprender lo que sucedió – resopló pesarosa - en cuanto todo salga a la luz hablare con ella, igual que con Ron y Harry, no creo que les caiga tan bien la noticia y de mis padres mejor ni pensarlo. Ellos si que darían el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Por los fundadores! Si sigo pensando en todo lo que eso la cabeza me explotara – se incorporó observando en la puerta del closet su vestido, el que usaría para el gran Baile que se llevaría acabo.

- El gran Baile en cual no podré estar con Remus… - inspiró varias veces.

Se sentó en el taburete frente a su tocador, había practicado con Ginny el maquillaje que usaría ese día. Agradecía mucho su ayuda, ni siquiera a ella le había podido decir lo que estaba ocurriéndole aunque claro que había nota su repentino cambio de humor.

Le llevó un poco de tiempo arreglar su cabello, lo había decidido llevar suelto con una orquídea sosteniendo solo un mechón en la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

Se colocó su vestido, buscó sus zapatillas. Un poco de perfume en las zonas indicadas y estaba lista. Su abrigo estaba en la sala junto con su discreto bolso, era una pena que nadie la estuviese esperando para llevarla del brazo al salón.

Lo que no se esperaba es que al llegar al lugar junto a la chimenea se encontraría a Remus. Se detuvo sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban debajo de su glamoroso vestido. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza su pecho, el licántropo se veía realmente atractivo envestido en aquel traje oscuro.

Lupin se giró por instinto el perfume de la castaña había inundado el lugar, había querido darle esa sorpresa, compensarla por no estar con ella en el Baile, quería ser el primero en verla, en deleitarse con su imagen pero el sorprendido había sido él, se veía realmente hermosa.

Sus pupilas ámbar la recorrieron sin temor, el vestido turquesa caía suavemente por su figura resaltando tímidamente sus curvas. Su pulso se aceleró promovido por el deseo que lo invadía.

- ¿C-cuándo llegaste? - preguntó con los nervios cosquilleando en su estómago, la mirada que le estaba dedicando Remus había logrado erizarle la piel como nadie en su vida.

- Hace un rato – confesó apenado – debí anunciarme pero quería que te arreglaras sin presiones.

Hermione asintió sonriéndole con timidez, la llenaba de emoción el saber que él había ido a verla, caminó lentamente hacia él por temor a tropezar por ella se hubiese quitado los tacones y corrido pero no quería verse tan ansiosa.

- Pensé que no te vería…

- Pues estabas equivocada – murmuró acortando la distancia entre ellos, no aguantaba más necesitaba tocarla, leerla entre sus brazos. Saber que real, que era para él - ¿aún no te arrepientes de esto?

- Nunca – replicó con la respiración cortada, podía sentir las manos de su profesor serpenteando su cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Seguía sin poder creer lo que veía, tenía un hermoso ángel entre sus brazos. Con una mirada tan pura que dejaba ver con claridad sus emociones - Deberías no soy el adecuado…

La castaña dejó salir una risita – Lo eres, tienes todo lo que siempre he querido en un hombre…

Remus negó con su cabeza – Soy peligroso…

- Me gusta que lo seas – acotó divertida por el juego de palabras que habían iniciado.

Enarcó una ceja incrédulo - Soy mucho mayor…

- No, eres experimentado solo eso – se mordió su labio inferior, nunca pensó que se atrevería a decirle cosas así.

Lupin dejó salir una risa fluida, esa niña no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni con quien se estaba metiendo – No tengo nada ofrecerte…

- Si tienes, yo solo te necesito a ti. Lo demás lo iremos construyendo – exclamó alisando las arrugas inexistentes en el traje del hombre.

- Soy un licántropo…

- No me vas a alejar de ti con eso. Te das cuenta que hablas con alguien que ha estudiado los libros de la Biblioteca que hablan sobre los hombres lobo, excedo lo esperado en pociones… así que podría realizar la poción matalobos con facilidad.

- Olvidaba que hablo con la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts en mucho tiempo, sin duda una gran maga.

- Pues no lo olvides.

- Te ves hermosa – halagó acariciando con su aliento mentolado los labios rosados.

Hermione se estremeció entre sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas – Gracias…

- Me encanta como hueles – se inclinó ligeramente dejando que su nariz rozara la extensión de su cuello, donde su pulso latía trémulamente. Dejó que sus labios besaran el lugar logrando una exclamación ahogada de su alumna. Siguió besando su cuello creando un caminó hasta su clavícula, después a su hombro mordiéndole ligeramente.

Los labios de su profesor dejaban a su paso un mar de sensaciones en cada centímetro de su piel. Sentía que la temperatura había subido unos grados desde la llegada de su profesor, deliciosos escalofríos la invadían con cada beso del hombre.

- Remus… - su nombre sonó como una suplica.

El hombre acudió a su boca besándola con fervor, disfrutando de sus labios tiernos. Hermione suspiró dejando que su lengua se desplazara dentro de su boca, saboreándola profundamente.

Remus podía sentir como el deseo estaba llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo, la sangre de su cuerpo hervía por lo que ella le estaba provocando. Deseaba olvidarse de todo y quedarse con ella en esa sala.

Mione se separó después de un tiempo con la respiración agitada, sintiendo como miles de chispas recorrían su cuerpo. Si Remus no era un niño porque que chico podía causarle eso con un solo beso. La cabeza le daba vueltas se aferró a sus hombros deseando que eso nunca terminara.

El licántropo unió sus frentes – De verdad que no sabes lo que me haces sentir.

- Lo mismo que tu a mi – repuso con el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas.

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, subió suavemente su mano por la espalda de su alumna, acariciando la piel expuesta por el corte de su vestido.

- Me gustaría no tener que ir al Baile y quedarnos aquí.

Remus depositó un beso en su coronilla – A mí también, pero tenemos que ir.

- Más bien tú tienes que ir, debes ir por Tonsk ¿no?

- Hermione…

- Lo sé – cerró sus ojos buscando controlar sus celos.

Lupin rozó nuevamente sus labios sonriendo instintivo. Se separó de ella sacando su varita del bolsillo, con algunos toques logró que una suave música inundara la sala.

La leona lo miraba con curiosidad, intrigada por sus acciones - ¿Qué haces?

- Espera… - se inclinó frente a ella, realizando una profunda reverencia. Extendió su mano con un elegante movimiento - ¿Me permites?

Hermione parpadeó sin poder creerlo, asintió con un nudo en su garganta, el aleteo leve en su corazón se convirtió en un enloquecido golpeteo. Asintió cabeceando logrando que sus rizos se mecieran.

El Merodeador tomó su mano con suavidad, colocando la otra en su cintura atrayéndola hacia si. Los ojos de la leona centellaban conmovidos, dejó que su mano descansara en el hombro del hombre, mientras comenzaban a danzar por el lugar.

*º*º*º*º*º

Blaise Zabinni se encontraba en la sala de Slytherin esperando por su pareja. En cuanto Daphne apareció él se incorporó del sillón como todo buen caballero y a pesar de que lucía radiante no le provocó gran emoción.

"_No como si hubiese sido la Weasley…desearías estar llevándola a ella, pero la realidad es que tienes un rubia despampanante frente a ti y es lo único que tendrás por esa noche"_ – acusó su conciencia.

- Te ves muy linda – comentó con frialdad ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Tu también te ves muy guapo - acotó la rubia besando la mejilla del moreno.

Blaise se mantuvo la mayoría del camino en silencio, intercambiando apenas unas frases con Grengrass. Buscaron su mesa, sentándose al lado de Nott.

- ¿No tienes pareja? – preguntó curiosa Daphne.

- Si, solo fue al tocador.

Zabinni se dejó caer en la silla y sin poder evitarlo su mirada busco con ansiedad a la leona, no tardó mucho en encontrarla al lado de los Gryffindors. La vio tan hermosa luciendo un vestido verde que la hacía lucir tan bella al lado de ese Thomas, quien se pavoneaba por llevarla al Baile.

Gruñó por lo bajo era detestable esa situación, despegó su vista de ellos. Necesitaba un trago y con urgencia. Le tronó los dedos a un elfo domestico que atendía su mesa – Tráeme una copa de whiskey.

En ese momento apareció una linda pelinegra, Theo se incorporó abriéndole la silla – Emiret te presento a Blaise y su pareja Daphne…

- Mucho gusto – mencionó sonriéndoles.

- No eres de Slytehrin ¿verdad? – inquirió la rubia, mirándola con aire de análisis.

- No soy de Hufflepuff – respondió con sencillez.

*º*º*º*º

Harry y Ron caminaban por los pasillos estaban a punto de llegar a la Sala de Hermione.

- No se por qué quisiste que viviéramos por ella – gruñó Ronald peleándose con el moño.

- Es nuestra amiga y dado que ninguno tenemos pareja, y que vamos a estar sentados juntos creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer. Además deberías agradecerle que te ayudó a estudiar en el último minuto…

Ron rodó sus ojos – Solo me ayudó un poco.

- Bueno ya deja de quejarte – pidió Harry parados frente a la puerta – _Nicolás Flamel_ – pronunció la contraseña.

- Creo que esa ya no es la contraseña – masculló Ronald.

- Que extraño, no mencionó que la hubiese cambiado – espetó pasando la mano por sus mechones oscuros.

- Quizás no quiere que entremos – farfulló cruzándose de brazos – mejor vámonos.

*º*º*º*º

Hermione reía suavemente entre los brazos del hombre, sin duda era un buen bailarían. Otra cosa más que la experiencia le había dado y claro una razón más para quererlo.

- Gracias por el baile mi lady - se inclinó ante ella, besando su el torso de su mano.

Un sonrojo adornó sus pómulos – Remus…

- Es tarde y tengo que ir por Nymphadora, ¿quieres que te escolte hasta el Baile?

- No, caminare sola…

- Una linda chica como tú no debería caminar sola, estoy seguro que tuviste propuestas…

- Ninguna que me interesara – interrumpió aferrándose a su mano.

- Que bueno que lo dices, porque detestaría a cualquiera que te pusiera las manos encima.

Hermione vio en su mirada que no mentía, ahora se daba cuenta que era un hombre celoso, aunque aparentara ser calmado quizás eso tenia que ver con la bestia que se alojaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

- Aún no te das cuenta que él único que me interesa eres tú.

Las palabras de Mione lograron apaciguar los celos injustificados del licántropo, aunque sabía que lucía hermosa y no faltaría quién se le acercara, no sabía cómo lo toleraría, pero confiaba en ella después de todo él tenía que encargarse de Tonks - Bueno toma tu abrigo te acompañare.

Lupin le ayudó a colocarse su abrigo. Hermione se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta se giró sobre sus talones – Te quiero.

Remus se enterneció ante su confesión acunó su rostro entre sus manos, se inclinó rozando sus narices, depositó suaves besos en sus labios para después atrapara su labio inferior mordisqueándolo produciéndole una agradable sensación.

De repente una voz resonó en la Sala anunciando la presencia de sus amigos, logrando que la pareja se separara abruptamente.

- ¿Harry y Ron?

- Es mejor que los atiendas yo me esconderé…

- No mejor quédate aquí, saldré primero espera unos minutos antes de salir – exclamó la castaña, ligeramente tensa.

- Diviértete pequeña – besó su frente para después separarse brindándole una sonrisa – pórtate bien.

- Ese es mi dialogo ¿no crees? – profirió con seriedad.

- No pasara nada, tranquila.

Hermione resopló mientras asentía, se acercó de nuevo a él alzándose de puntas uniendo sus bocas en un vals fascínate, que inevitablemente concluyó. Ella se separó acariciando su rostro.

- Nos vemos – susurró cruzando la puerta – Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Hermione hasta que sales – barbotó Ronald señalando su reloj.

- Queríamos escoltarte al Baile – replicó Harry hundiendo sus hombros ligeramente – ya sabes como ninguno tienen pareja.

La castaña los miró conmovida – Gracias – abrazó a Harry y después se dirigió a Ron, quien se tensó al sentir sus brazos rodearle.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Granger asintió tomando el brazo del ojiverde.

- ¿Por qué cambiaste la contraseña? – inquirió Potter iniciando su camino.

- Ya sabes me gusta cambiarla cada determinado tiempo por seguridad, se me olvido decirles… - mintió mordiéndose su lengua, odiaba hacerlo pero aún no podía decirles que lo había hecho para poder verse con Remus y no tener invitados inesperados.

- Bueno ya no tiene caso, de todas formas ya se terminó el curso y no regresaremos – enunció Ronald, mirando con melancolía el lugar.

*º*º*º*

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba mordiendo una de sus uñas dañando su esmalte, miraba con insistencia el antiguo reloj de la sala.

Un silbido llamó su atención, desvió su mirada del minutero posándola en el hombre que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Frunció su ceño al darse cuenta que se trataba de Billy.

"_Lo ultimo que me faltaba…"_.

- Estas muy bella – aduló pasando sus pupilas por el cuerpo de la chica.

- No me gusta que me mires así – gruñó la metamorfaga, lanzándole una mirada hostil.

- Uh no estamos de buen humor – entró a la habitación con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – esa expresión no va con tu atuendo, deberías comportarte como una linda princesa.

Tonks torció su gesto – No estoy para tus frases.

William llegó al sillón colocando sus brazos uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Dora, acercando su rostro al de ella - ¿Qué te tiene así?

- ¿Qué haces? Aléjate…- chistó ladeando su rostro, evitando así la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo.

- Te he notado triste y distante ¿qué pasa? – cuestionó sin moverse ni un centímetro, disfrutaba de tenerla así, porque le recordaba los tiempos en que habían sido pareja. Su perfume era único solo ella olía a frutas.

"_¿Cuántas veces bese su cuello? Ya no lo recuerdo… eso fue hace tanto tiempo que no tiene sentido ni pensarlo, ella encontró el amor en otro hombre y yo estoy con Fleur, una gran mujer"._

Nym cerró sus ojos al sentir como el aliento de Bill golpeaba su cara como en los viejos tiempos – Creo que tu tienes tus propios problemas como para darle seguimiento a los míos… ¿por qué no buscas a tu novia? de seguro debe andar por toda la casa buscándote

- No deberías cerrarte conmigo, estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos… y te conozco, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

Tonks enfrentó aquellas pupilas que en otros tiempos la hicieron temblar con una sola mirada, y no podía negar que aún mantenían cierto efecto en ella – Porque no hay nada que quiera confiarte – _"porque estas desestabilizando mi mundo, porque desde que estas aquí haces que mi mente se vuelva un lío, que los recuerdas vuelvan trayendo sentimientos enterrados…porque yo ya tengo problemas con Remus que debo atender… porque me estoy volviendo loca con esto"._

William se echó para atrás retirando sus brazos liberándola de su jaula – Esta bien, pero si quieres hablar ya sabes donde estoy.

- No deberías estar haciendo esto – murmuró Tonks, incorporándose y saliendo del lugar. Topándose en el Hall con Remus y Sirius platicando.

- Mira quién nos deleita con su presencia – profirió el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa – estás hermosa.

- Sirius… gracias – profirió sonriéndole.

- Tiene razón estas muy linda – agregó el licántropo, tenía que reconocer que esa noche lucía hermosa, pero él ya no la miraba con el mismo amor y eso no pasó desapercibido para Black ni para un hombre que los observaba desde las penumbras.

- Gracias – murmuró con las mejillas encendidas, acercándose al hombre rozando sus labios en un beso sencillo.

Lupin puso distancia de inmediato - ¿Irás con nosotros?

- No vayan ustedes, yo tengo cosas que hacer – repuso el Merodeador, mirando con recelo al licántropo.

- No me esperes – manifestó con burla Tonks.

Sirius puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras reía con agrado.

OoOoOoOoO

**Continuará... si ustedes lo desean, esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios.**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

Bueno llego el momento de las explicaciones, si sabemos que tenía más de un año que no actualizamos, el capítulo se debe a una chica que nos escribió a nuestro correo recordándonos que deberíamos continuar la historia.

Pasaron muchas cosas en nuestras vidas que nos impidieron seguir. La Universidad nos absorbe, no nos da el tiempo para dedicarnos a los fics como quisiéramos. Esperamos que puedan entendernos y que aún estén interesados en la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y esperamos poder recibir nuevamente sus reviews.

Esperamos contar con el tiempo de corregir la historia, ya que nos hemos dado cuenta que en los anteriores capítulos existen errores ortográficos, esperamos nos disculpen las molestias que esto les puede causar.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar. **

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	8. Una melodía triste…

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido, hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir, ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**228 Lunas**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo**.

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M**_

*º*º*º*º*º

_**Una melodía triste…**_

En cuanto los vio desaparecer, Bill se acercó al Merodeador - ¿Qué pasa? Parece que no te agradara ver salir a Tonks con Remus.

Sirius posó su vista en el mayor de los pelirrojos, se apartó su melena despejándose su rostro. Era extraño que no lo hubiese escuchado bajar las escaleras, al menos de que él ya se encontrará ahí… quizás había estado en la sala con su sobrina, lo cual sería muy extraño, no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en que se trataban y que estuviesen solos era para sospechar.

- Es solo que Nym va a sufrir, y yo debería partirle la cara a Lunático por eso.

William frunció el ceño confundido, aunque ahora comprendía el estado de la metamorfaga, nunca pensó que tuviese problemas con Remus. Una sensación de malestar se acrecentó en su interior, despertando la furia que dormía en él, después de haber sido atacado por Fenrir Greyback solía perder los estribos con facilidad.

- Si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo – su voz sonó peligrosa.

El Merodeador no esperaba esa clase de manifestación de enojo, entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo perspicaz - ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Fue en ese instante que Bill se percató de su actitud agresiva, sus labios estaban exangües y sus ojos centellaban furiosos, instintivamente había crispado sus puños, logrando que las venas de los brazos se le marcaran. Se estaba evidenciando y con la persona menos indicada.

Se obligó a relajar sus músculos tratando de disimular, aunque no podía evitar que la rabia aún recorriera sus venas.

- Apreció a Tonks – respondió con cierta brusquedad.

- Bill… - estaba a punto de interrogarlo cuando apareció Ojo Loco Moody.

*º*º*º*º*

En Hogwarts…

El Gran comedor había sido arreglado para lucir espectacular, el techo negro estaba lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las Casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

El trío dorado se encontraba sentado en una mesa a mitad del salón, por lo cual tenían una vista excepcional de todo lo que ocurría, pero solo eso. Ronald había optado por degustar los bocadillos, Harry estaba mal sentado en su silla mirando todo con desinterés y Hermione expectante de la llegada de su amado con la que era su novia oficial. Si quizás se estaba torturando, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Pero Hermione ¿no piensas quitarte el abrigo? – comentó con desaprobación Ginn,

- Eh es que hacia un poco de frío – ni siquiera había pensando en quitarse en abrigo su mente se encontraba en otro lugar o más con otra persona.

- Anda quítatelo – soltó en un tono demandante, en cuanto Mione se incorporó le arrebató la prenda – te ves perfecta – agregó dándole el visto bueno.

Tanto Harry como Ronald dirigieron sus miradas hacia su amiga, sin poder ocultar su asombro. En cuarto año Hermione había lucido hermosa, pero ahora realmente se veía radiante, vamos ya no era una niña, su cuerpo como era lógico se había desarrollado, no era la gran belleza exuberante si no más bien una belleza natural.

La castaña le sonrió girándose para ver a sus amigos, notando sus expresiones. Ron tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y Harry la miraba como si fuese la primera vez. Un tenue rubor adornó sus mejillas.

- ¿Y bien?

- Estás… hermosa – logró decir Harry.

Ginny miró la escena con el estómago contraído, él a pesar de verla con aquel vestido despampanante no la había halagado de esa forma. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, se giró en busca de Dean al menos él si la tomaba en cuenta. Tomó su copa y escaneó el lugar en busca del chico encontrándolo junto a Seamus y Neville.

Sin poder evitarlo dejó que su mirara llegara a la mesa que ocupaba Blaise Zabinni topándose con sus mirada oscura que por un momento logró cortarle la respiración. La miraba tan fijamente que era desconcertante, tragó saliva recorriendo la figura del moreno envestido en su traje de gala, lucia arrebatador tenía que aceptarlo.

- Todo sería tan fácil como que hablaran…

Ginevra respingó al saberse descubierta - Luna ¡Por Merlín! Me has dado un susto de muerte – se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmar elalocado golpeteo de su corazón.

La rubia le sonrió a manera de disculpa – Él no parece contento con Greengrass y tú no te estas divirtiendo…

- Luna no digas esas cosas, alguien puede escucharte - exclamó volteando a ver a sus amigos, pero al parecer seguían mirando a la castaña como si fuese irreal. Regresó su vista a la rubia notando su vestido algo extravagante en color plata, que aunque no fuese el modelo glamoroso de una revista de moda, iba con la personalidad de la Ravenclaw haciéndola lucir linda a su modo extraño.

*º*º*º*º*

Nym entró al lugar del brazo del licántropo, sus ojos vivaces miraban todo con cierta melancolía pues le recordaba cuando había sido su Baile, algo similar le ocurría a Remus, su mirada se había vuelto ligeramente opaca al pensar en aquellos días en los que James y Lily estaban vivos.

- Mira ahí esta Harry y los chicos, vamos quiero saludarlos – comentó Nym trayendo de los restos del pasado a su novio. Sin poder evitarlo Remus se vio arrastrado hasta la mesa de los leones.

- ¡Harry! – saludó animosa, logrando que el chico se incorporara.

Remus se acercó a saludar a Ron y por último a Hermione, quien trataba de mantener su expresión neutral pero no pudo evitar la descarga eléctrica que los envolvió cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo.

El licántropo hubiese querido retenerla, se le había hecho tan corto su contacto pero era así como debía ser.

- Te ves hermosa – pronunció como si fuese la primera vez, logrando que las pupilas de Hermione brillaran.

- Si, no se cómo no tienes pareja – secundó Tonks sonriéndole abiertamente – bueno pero tienes estos paladines que bien pueden sacarte a bailar…

La castaña se quedó callada no supo si era porque las palabras que pugnaban por salir de sus labios no eran las ideales o porque Ron y Harry nunca habían sido buenos bailando. De cualquier forma se sentía incomoda, forzó una sonrisa aparentando que todo estaba bien.

-Bueno los veremos después, tenemos que sentarlos en la mesa de profesores – mencionó Nym con una mueca de desagrado, ella hubiese preferido quedarse con ellos donde no hubiese tanta seriedad, porque no era como si sentarse entre Trelawneyy McGonagall le garantizara divertirse en la fiesta. Aunque podría reírse de los desvaríos de la profesora de Adivinación.

- Harry ¿todo bien? – le preguntó Lupin antes de irse.

El buscador en un primer momento no supo a lo que se refería, enarcó su ceja confundido hasta que Ron lo codeó mirándolo significativamente.

- Si, todo bien –balbuceó nervioso, no quería hablar de ese tema y menos con Hermione presente, ya que no había tenido tiempo de contarle lo que le sucedía.

La castaña ni siquiera se percató del significado oculto de esas palabras, pero cómo hacerlo si los celos no le daban tregua. Vio como la "feliz" pareja se alejaba, él estómago se le retorció.

En ese momento aparecieron las minutas frente a sus platos que contenían el menú a degustar esa noche.

- Veamos que es lo que vamos a cenar – masculló Ron, tomando la tarjeta y leyéndola frente a su plato.

Unas mesas más allá…

- No deberías estar tomando tanto – comentó Nott a su lado.

- Déjame en paz – gruño el moreno, acabándose hasta la última gota que quedaba en su copa.

- Pobre Pansy extraña a Draco – comentó Daphne ajena a la plática de los Slytherins.

- Pero no creo que él la este extrañando – mencionó venenoso Blaise.

- Es mejor que comencemos a cenar – musitó Nott su pareja, ignorando a sus compañeros, esta no prometía ser una buena velada, algo siempre acaba mal.

Zabinni leyó sardónico su minuta con la cena, apenas se atrevió a alzar su mirada topándose con la de la leona, sintió un extraño vacio en su estómago. Ahora ella lo estaba mirando de una forma que lo incomodaba.

- Blaise… - lo llamó Daphne interrumpiendo su conexión.

*º*º*º

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Bill se había librado de la platica con Sirius, en cuanto Ojo Loco Moody se había despedido él también lo había hecho argumento que Fleur debía estar buscándolo y efectivamente así había sido. En cuanto había pisado la Madriguera la rubia había aparecido con su radiante aura de semiveela.

Y mientras ella parloteaba acerca de su boda, él no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del Merodeador. Si esa noche Lupin le iba a romper el corazón él quería estar para ella.

"_Nym tiene razón no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo y no quiero hacerlo. Además ella me necesita, solo voy a apoyarla como amigo"._

Se despidió de Fleur después de un rato, con un beso frío, pues su cuerpo estaba con ella pero no su mente. Trató de dormir y no hacer una locura pero lo iba a hacer, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se dirigió al cuartel de la Orden.

En cuanto llegó notó que Sirius no se encontraba, aliviado por no tener que liderar con él y su interrogatorio, se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirrosa. En cuanto abrió la puerta se topó con el aroma de su perfume cítrico.

Se adentró en el lugar notando el caos, nunca había sido muy ordenada. Sonrió pensando en el pasado, se sentó en la cama tomando el pijama de la chica, llevándosela a la cara respirando su olor.

**(• . • ` ` • . • Flash Back • . • ´ ´ • . •)**

Se encontraban en su sala privada, pues ese año había sido nombrado Premio anual.

- Basta – murmuraba entre risas la metamorfaga su cabello estaba de un azul exótico, las manos del chico estaban en sus costados causándole cosquillas.

Bill disfrutaba de verla sonreír así, ¿Quién iba a decir que hacia unas semanas se llevaban de los pelos? Dejó que sus dedos alzaran su playera mostrando más aún su estómago.

- ¿Qué haces? – su cabellera ahora se había tenido de un rojo vivo.

El Gryffindor solo le sonrió en respuesta y de una manera que le dejó muy clara sus intenciones. Besó su piel expuesta disfrutando su suavidad, percibiendo como su abdomen se contraía con cada roce.

Nymphadora se removió incapaz de detener las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo – Para me haces cosquillas ¡Bill! – llevó sus manos a los hombros del chico tratando de separarlo, pero poco le importó en el momento en que su lengua tocó su ombligo.

Contuvo un suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior, cerró sus ojos dejando que la sensación se intensificara.

El pelirrojo siguió su recorrido de forma ascendente, dejando que mano acariciara la pierna de la chica en el proceso.

Dora no resistió más, acunó el rostro del chico atrayéndola hacia ella, atrapando sus labios en un beso pasional. Bill le respondió gustoso, colocándose sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla.

Su beso se fue intensificando con el paso de los segundos, volviéndose más exigente. Tonks dejó que manos viajaran hasta los hombros del jugador de Quidditch, aferrándose a él.

Bill se separó después de unos minutos, jadeando abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el intenso sonrojo de Tonks, mordió y succionó labio inferior arrancándole un suave gemido.

- Te quiero.

No era la primera vez que Nym lo escuchaba decirlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía era como si lo fuera. Sonrió contra su boca, aún no creía que ella una chica extraña y despistada, con sumos accidentes diarios; estuviera con uno de los chicos más hot del Colegio.

- Yo también – dejó que él volviera a invadir su boca.

Bill cambió de posición sin separar sus bocas, dejando a la chica sobre él. Sus manos pasearon por la espalda de la metamorfaga dirigiéndose hacia su cadera.

**(• . • ` ` • . • Fin Flash Back • . • ´ ´ • . •)**

Billy sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejarse de las sombras del pasado, atrás había quedado su relación, pero eso no quería decir que no podía preocuparse por ella. Además él no estaba pensando en dejar a Fleur colgada con el compromiso, eso no era de caballeros, de todas formas ni siquiera había terminado de asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo, quizás solo era melancolía por el pasado.

Dejó su ropa, pasando su vista por el cuarto. Posters de _The_ _Weird Sisters, _entre otras bandas que él también solía escuchar. Sus gustos solían ser parecidos.

Avanzó hacia la mesa de noche de Tonks, encontrando una libreta sobre esta, la abrió sin pensar que podía contener cosas muy privadas. Las primeras hojas eran dibujos, algunos garabatos, frases… y lo demás parecía ser algo más profundo eran pensamientos de la pelirrosa.

Si debía haber dejado la libreta, pero no pudo evitar que el gusano de la curiosidad venciera, comenzó a leer perdiéndose entre la caligrafía y el mundo privado de Tonks.

*º*º*º

En Hogwarts….

La cena había concluido, pero Dora no había podido evitar que una mancha apareciera en su vestido, había tenido un accidente con la sopa. Afortunadamente había solucionado el incidente con un sencillo hechizo, pero eso no le quitaba el bochorno del momento, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, Remus había estado muy frio y de verdad eso ya no era normal.

Por su mente habían pasado varias razones, pero ninguna la satisfacía.

"_Lo miro y noto que él aunque está conmigo,a mi lado su mente no… casi no me ha dicho nada y mucho menos algo romántico, pareciera que en lugar de pareja somos conocidos. ¿Por qué se esta comportando tan frío? ¿Seré yo? Tal vez estoy exagerando"._

Trató de calmarse, inhaló profundamente aunque la ansiedad y la preocupación aún seguían ahí.

- Voy al tocador, ahora vuelvo – Nym quiso decirle que lo acompañaba, pero tampoco quería estar sobre él, sabía que eso no ayudaría. No quería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No quería que pensara que era una insegura, que se estaba comportando de forma infantil.

Jugueteó con la servilleta que yacía en sus piernas, enrollándola con nerviosismo. Desvió su vista hacia sus compañeras de mesa, sonriéndoles aunque todos parecían estar en sus propias conversaciones de temas que ella no manejaba, bueno realmente no le interesaba las ultimas novedades sobre transformaciones, o las próximas muertes.

Vamos ella también tenía sus propios conflictos y había ido a ese Baile creyendo que se distraería del ambiente de la Orden y las misiones, se suponía que iba a ser un momento agradable con Remus y esto no estaba siendo para nada como esperaba.

"_Tal vez es porque estamos en Hogwarts y no desea exponerse frente a sus alumnos, pero no creo que porque me susurre algo al oído el mundo se voltee. Quizás sea que le preocupa la próxima Batalla, él suele pensar mucho en eso… si eso debe ser…"._

Cerró sus ojos e inspiró un par de veces. Poco después ya cuando se encontraba más relajada, dejó que su mirada se deslizara por las parejas que bailaban, buscó a los chicos topándose con Ron y Harry, al parecer no se estaban divirtiendo. Notó como la hija de Arthur bailaba con un moreno que no conocía, siguió escaneando el lugar pero no encontró a Hermione quizás estaba bailando con alguien entre la multitud, después de todo tampoco tenía vista de halcón o rayos "X" para atravesar a la gente y ver que ocurría del otro lado del salón.

*º*º*º

En el tocador…

Hermione se llevó su mano mojada hacia la nuca quería refrescarse un poco, observó su reflejó y suspiró cansina.

"_Debo tratar de calmarme, no he visto nada por lo cual deba sentirme celosa, claro que en lo que cabe"._ Algunas chicas salieron de los cubículos cuchicheando mientras se lavaban las manos.

Obviamente que para ir al baño tenías que salir del Gran Comedor, lo cual era incomodo pero entendible. Caminó por los pasillos notando como varias parejas se besuqueaban aprovechando la oscuridad, como prefecta debería llamarles su atención, pero vamos era el último día ya que más daba, que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo no quería decir que les echaría a perder la diversión a otros.

Estaba por llegar ala Gran comedor, cuando alguien la tomó del brazo llevándola a internarse en la extraña oscuridad de ese pasillo.

- ¿Remus?

El licántropo colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su alumna, pidiéndole silencio. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso, pero poco importaba en ese momento, avanzaron unos metros en cuanto se detuvieron Hermione lo abrazó dejando que su cabeza descansara en el pecho del hombre donde se encontraba su corazón.

Lupin dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello de la chica, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su espalda.

- Pensé que no nos veríamos…

- Y yo pensé que estarías disfrutando del Baile.

- No es fácil cuando tu estas con Nymphadora.

- Hermione…

- Ya sé y no es un reproche, lo entiendo… pero creo que es… bueno un poco de celos.

El licántropo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, en un principio podía haber pensado que ella se arrepentiría, que tendría miedo de estar con una persona que podría ser su padre, pero no, ella seguía demostrándole que lo quería.

Mione se abofeteó mentalmente después de decir eso, la sangre se concentró en sus mejillas. Agradecía que estuviesen en las penumbras.

Remus besó su frente, sus mejillas y su nariz antes de abrirse camino hacia su boca, la besó con lentitud, disfrutando de cada segundo en que sus bocas se unían y sus lenguas se acariciaban.

La castaña dejó de pensar en el momento en que sus bocas se unieron, subió sus manos hasta la nuca del hombre, acariciando los mechones dorados, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su profesor, provocando una respuesta más pasional en él.

Lunático se separó dejando que sus pulmones se recuperan, sentir la figura de la chica amoldarse a su cuerpo, estaba causándole estragos, volvió a la boca de la castaña, mordiendo su labio inferior, arrancándole una exclamación ahogada.

Hermione se aferró a sus hombros, sentía que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento, el corazón le latía en el pecho como si fuera a estallar. Una oleada de calor la recorrió cuando sus bocas volvieron a unirse.

Remus deslizó sus manos por los costados de la chica, la tela de su vestido era tan delgada que casi podía jurar que estaba palpando su piel, sintió cada una de sus costillas, siguió subiendo alentado por el calor del momento, hasta que sus pulgares rozaron ligeramente los pechos de la castaña.

Mione se estremeció ante la atrevida caricia de su profesor, era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa forma tan intima, era fascinante y a su vez desconcertante. Se separó de él jadeante, los colores se la habían subido al rostro. Lo miró ligeramente apenada y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Lupin de inmediato retiró sus manos de aquella zona, después de que Hermione se separara, se había dejado llevar por la pasión.

- Es mejor que volvamos al Baile – su voz sonó ligeramente afectada.

La castaña asintió, aunque no se atrevió a separarse de él. Su cuerpo era una masa gelatinosa, se recargó en el pecho del hombre, mientras se recuperaba.

Remus besó la coronilla de su cabeza, él no era indiferente a lo que le sucedía a su alumna. Aunque a él le estaba costando más descender los niveles de excitación en su cuerpo y más si ella seguía pegada a él.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione abandonó el cálido abrazo de su profesor. Le sonrió con timidez, no sabía exactamente qué decirle después de su encuentro.

- Diviértete en el Baile, quiero verte sonreír – acarició su mejilla, provocando en Hermione un nuevo cosquilleo. Lo dejó ahí mientras ella retomaba su camino, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido pero por dentro estaba feliz.

Su encuentro basto para que supiera que eso tampoco era fácil para él y que seguían juntos.

Avanzó más tranquila hacia la mesa de sus amigos con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios, cuando Neville la detuvo.

- Hermione ¿bailarías conmigo? – preguntó el valiente león. La castaña creía que no bailaría esa noche, así que no le veía mal aceptar.

- Claro.

Lejos de ahí…

- Hasta Hermione consiguió con quién bailar - bufó el pecoso pelirrojo.

- Ron pues la hubieras invitado y ya… - repuso Harry.

- Cállate, que tu club de fans no te ha dejado en paz…

- Pero no es porque yo quiera un club de fans – aclaró molesto, se giró encontrándose con una de sus compañeras de Casa.

- ¿Bailamos Harry? – preguntó Natalie MacDonald con las mejillas arreboladas.

Potter la miró sin saber qué decirle, no sabía si se sentía halagado o utilizado porque todas querían demostrar que habían bailado con _El Elegido._

- No se bailar – comentó esperando ahuyentarla.

- Entonces porque no me acompañas por una bebida y así platicamos.

Harry no vio algo malo en eso, asintió dejando a Ron solo, y enfurruñado.

- Sabía que no debía haber venido a este tonto Baile – farfulló Ron, dirigió su mirada hacia Lavender quien reía escandalosamente de alguna tontería – tengo la peor suerte.

- Quizás se debe a que tienes una polillas que se meten en los oídos – comentó mirando el hombro del chico como si pudiese ver a esos imaginarios animalillos - ¿bailarías conmigo?

Ron no supo si fue porque comenzó hablando de criaturas extrañas o porque le pidió que bailaran, pero su expresión fue de autentica sorpresa mezclada con cierto horror. Aunque ahora podía considerarla una amiga, no quitaba que siguiera creyendo que era extraña.

- Esa es una gran idea, anda Ron baila con Luna – dijo Ginn, quien acababa de volver a la mesa, escuchó todo y decidió intervenir. Agarró a su hermano de su manos y lo jaló levantándolo de un solo movimiento, le acomodó su túnica que al menos no parecía vestido, le piñizcó las mejillas – estas listo, anda diviértete – añadió entregándoselo a Luna.

*º*º*º

- La sangre sucia no se ve tan mal – mencionó Blaise observándola bailar.

- ¿Comparada con quién? – intervino Pansy, mirando con asco a la leona.

- ¿Celosa de no tener la atención sobre ti?

- Idiota…

- ¿Tu pareja dónde quedó? – inquirió el moreno buscando a su compañero – ah, se fue a vomitar porque la comida le cayo mal.

Pansy torció su gesto, mirando con odio – Estas imposible.

Blaise no se inmutó ante su comentario, al contario. Tomó su copa bebiendo mientras buscaba a la pelirroja.

- Blaise vamos a bailar, esa canción me encanta – presionó la rubia, tomando su mano.

El moreno hubiese querido negarse pero tampoco quería que la chica la pasara tan mal. Asintió llevándola al centro de la pista.

- Tu amigo tiene un gran problema de actitud – comentó Emiret.

- Lo sé, pero en realidad su problema tiene nombre y uno de una traidora – espetó Theodore desaprobador.

La pelinegra enarcó su ceja, tratando de entender las palabras de su noviecito.

*º*º*º

Remus entró al salón, buscando con la mirada a la castaña encontrándola bailando, crispó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa cómplice, se alegró de verla disfrutando del Baile. Su pecho se infló de orgullo sabía que la sonrisa que adornaba los la cara de su alumna era en parte su culpa.

"_Parezco un adolescente"._

Llegó a su mesa donde Nymphadora lo miraba ansiosa.

- ¿Quieres qué bailemos? – preguntó galante.

Tonks asintió sonriéndole abiertamente –Si – tomó su mano emocionada- nunca he sido muy buena en esto de los bailes clásicos – advirtió con pesar.

- Esta bien – no estaba asustado por su confesión sabía de sobra que la pelirrosa era patosa. Puso su mano en la cintura de la chica, pero esta colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo su baile algo más intimo. Remus se sintió incomodó pero no podía rechazarla, comenzó a moverse al son de la música.

- Remus estamos bien ¿verdad? – preguntó después de unos minutos, su voz sonó apagada desde el pecho del hombre.

El licántropo se tensó ligeramente, pasó saliva con dificultad. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era sencillo, una sensación de pesarosa lo invadió.

- Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Nym sintió como si le estuviese dando una mala noticia, la ausencia de emoción en su voz le indicaba que no iba a ser algo alegre. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, como si supiera que estaba a punto de perderlo.

- ¿Sobre qué? - se separó ligeramente para mirarlo, buscó sus ojos ámbar, tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero sin quererlo equivocó su paso pisándolo – lo siento – manifestó apenada.

- No te preocupes.

- Creo que es mejor que no bailemos más – expuso seria – ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?– preguntó con desazón.

- Vamos a mi Despacho.

Desde ese momento Dora supo que las cosas se estaban yendo por el caño.

*º*º*º

Hermione siguió con su mirada a la pareja observando como salían del lugar. Frunció su ceño, él no le había dicho que esa noche hablaría con ella, quizás solo era que iba a llevarla a Grimmauld place, de cualquier forma no le había gustado nada.

- Neville necesito una bebida – se excuso sonriéndole – además creo que tu pareja te quiere de vuelta, gracias por el baile.

Se dirigió a su mesa notando como Ron bailaba con Luna, eso si que era loco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír él era malo bailando, ella extraña y juntos eran algo muy cómico.

- Dime que ya tomaste de una foto de eso – profirió mirando a la pelirroja.

- No solo una, habrá para toda la familia – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

La castaña tomó su vaso refrescando su garganta, aunque el malestar del que era presa seguía ahí. Lo malo era que sabía lo que había ocurrido hasta que él la buscara, aunque por la mañana no seria posible, quizás cuando llegaran a Grimmauld place y eso no estaba segura porque Tonks estaría ahí, y todos los de la Orden además ella tenía que viajar a su casa.

"_Genial, esto no es posible. Algo tendré que hacer para verlo"._

- Pareces tensa ¿qué pasa? – preguntó al ver su posición, casi parecía un maniquí y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Es solo cansancio… ¿dónde está Harry?

- Allá con la señorita perico, habla, habla y habla… solo ve como tiene a Harry inmutado… esto sería distinto si él me hubiese invitado a mi, si quisiera que retomáramos lo nuestro – comentó frustrada.

- Ginn creo que no solo él tiene que pensar lo que quiere, tu también porque estas en el Baile con Dean, sientes una extraña inquietud por Zabinni y dices que quieres a Harry – en cuantas palabras había expuesto toda la vida sentimental de la joven dejándola con la boca abierta.

- Es que… yo…

- Piénsalo – aconsejó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amigo ojiverde – Harry…

El buscador la miró como si fuese su salvación – Eh… Natalienos vemos después – tomó a Hermione y se alejó de la chica.

- Estaba a punto de meterle un bocadillo en la boca para que se callara.

La castaña curvó sus labios ante su comentario, pero ni siquiera habían llegado a su mesa cuando una de las hermanas Patil, tomaba al chico de la mano.

- Esta vez si vas a bailar conmigo y no te puedes negar porque es nuestro Baile de graduación y me lo debes por el fiasco del de cuarto – lo jaló hacia la pista. Hermione esta vez no lo pudo salvar.

*º*º*º

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Bill cerró la libreta, no podía creer todo lo que había leído. Las tripas se le retorcieron con culpabilidad, pero no se arrepentía el haber leído eso le había abierto los ojos.

Ahora sabía que no era al único que el pasado lo estaba alcanzando, pero lo más importante era que ella también pensaba en él.

Su corazón comenzó a latir vertiginosamente como si deseara salir de su pecho.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – se pasó la mano por su cara queriendo retener el mar tormentoso que venía con esa revelación. Se incorporó caminando por toda la habitación tratando de ordenar su cabeza.

*º*º*º

En el Despacho de DCAO…

Nymphadora tenía la boca seca y el estómago hecho piedra - ¿Y bien?

- Siéntate por favor – pidió señalando el sofá de dos plazas.

Tonks se sentó sin apartar sus ojos del hombre. Remus la secundó, tomando su mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó dudosa, el Baile que esperaba que fuese de ensueño se estaba convirtiendo en una horrible pesadilla.

- Dora, estos últimos días he estado pensando en nosotros y… - pausó tratando de encontrar las palabras, esto tampoco era fácil para él – siempre te he dicho que me gusta ser sincero, hemos pasado muchas cosas.

- Remus… - pronunció como una suplica, sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle.

- No quiero seguir haciéndote daño, no puedo continuar con esta relación… perdóname.

- No, no… es cierto…. ¿verdad?

Nym sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies, su expresión era de autentico shock. Unas traicioneras lágrimas nublaron su visión. Lupin bajó los ojos apesadumbrado, su expresión se volvió una mezcla de tristeza y dolor, sintió como ella le arrebataba su mano.

Tonks no sabía si gritar, llorar, abofetearlo. Se incorporó llevándose una mano a su boca tratando de contenerse. Sus palabras estaban haciendo añicos sus sueños, sus ilusiones y principalmente su corazón.

- Remus… ¿por qué? – su voz sonó rota y su cabello se había vuelto gris y triste reflejando el estado de su alma – pensé que llegaríamos a casarnos y… creí que estabas enamorado de mi.

El licántropo se incorporó ofreciéndole un pañuelo que ella rechazó con un manotazo logrando que la tela cayera al suelo.

- ¡Habla!

- Dora tranquilízate – pidió tratando de tocarla, pero ella se alejó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me falto? ¿Qué?

- No es eso, es solo que yo no…

- ¡Dijiste que me amabas! – exclamó entre lagrimas - ¿podemos intentar salvar nuestra relación? – se acercó a él, abrazándolo, aferrándose a su traje.

Lupin no tuvo corazón para apartarla, verla en estado le dolía tanto.

- ¡Dime!– golpeó con puño cerrado el pecho del profesor, descargando un poco de lo que sentía en ese cruel momento.

Después de que él no dijera nada se separó - ¿Eso es todo?

- Dora…

- ¿No hay más? – con tristeza notó que él se quedaba callado. Se acercó a él besándolo, esperando encontrar en eso una salvación, quizás….

Remus no respondió a su beso, no quería seguir alimentando sus esperanzas. Tonks sollozó sobre sus labios, tomó sus cosas y se fue dejándolo hundido en su miseria.

*º*º*

Mione había bailado con otros chicos de su curso, pero ahora estaba sentada en su mesa jugueteando con sus dedos, Remus no había vuelto y ella realmente estaba preocupada ya no era por celos si no porque podía haber pasado algo en la Orden, Dumbledore ya se había retirado y solo quedaban los profesores que de alguna forma fungían como chaperones.

"_De seguro no pasa nada, quizás se quedo con Sirius cuando llevo a Tonks… creo que estoy exagerando"._

Harry por fin pudo sentarse después de que lo hubiesen traído como muñeco, había disque bailando con las hermanas Patil, pero por fin se había impuesto y las había dejado ahí en la pista.

- Él que no quería venir al Baile y míralo – señaló al pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién lo creería? El primero que decía que era extraña – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa – por la boca muere el pez.

- Pero no se lo digas o ya sabes cómo se pondrá.

- Pues eso díselo a tus amigos, solo ve como lo ven Seamus y Dean – señaló a los leones, mientras estos cuchicheaban y se reían – Harry… ¿no te molesta ver a Ginn con Dean? – preguntó pesarosa.

Potter contrajo su expresión, exhalando pesaroso – Claro que me molesta, pero no quiero que sea el nuevo blanco de Voldemort para hacerme daño – apretó sus puños impotente.

- Pero tú sabes que dejarla ir, es correr el riego de que ella pueda encontrar otra persona.

- Lo sé – entrecerró sus ojos observando a la susodicha en brazos de otro. Claro que sentía celos, claro que quería hacer papilla a Dean, pero él era que había terminado con ella y debía ser firme en su decisión. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que cuando todo eso acabara ella aún estaría para él.

Hermione recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, dejando que su mano se entrelazara con la de su amigo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el ojiverde a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – cuestionó extrañada.

- Porque has pasado de la tristeza a la felicidad y ahora te noto nerviosa.

La castaña se mordió su labio indecisa._ "¿Debo o no decirle lo que me pasa?… no ahora no es el momento, aún no… debo pensar las cosas y cómo lo diré, debo hablarlo con Remus antes… vamos ni siquiera se qué esta ocurriendo entre él y Tonks"._

- Es solo que ha sido una semana pesada.

Él la miró poco convencido – Se que no es eso, te conozco.

- Harry… ahora no, hablaremos de esto después – aseguró a manera de promesa.

Justo en ese momento, el grupo de _The Weird Sisters_ comenzó a tocar, dándole al Baile un toque más divertido y juvenil. Ahora los que no sabían bailar por lo menos podían brincotear alocadamente, tararear…

*º*º*º

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Nymphadora llegó hecha un mar de llanto, no deseaba que Sirius la viera así, sabía que se pondría como loco, y se enojaría con el licántropo. Subió las escaleras tropezándose en el último escalón, apenas logró poner las palmas de sus manos para no golpearse.

Se levantó como pudo llegó a su cuarto, entró sin siquiera percibir la presencia del pelirrojo, aventó sus zapatos y se dejó resbalar por la puerta hasta el suelo, llevándose las rodillas al mentón, abrazándolas.

Bill observó todo el numerito en silencio, no fue hasta que ella estuvo en el suelo que se atrevió a acercarse.

- Nymph.

La metamorfaga alzó su rostro, encontrándose con Bill - ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Él la miró con el rostro completamente descompuesto, se le partía el alma al verla así aunque eso no evitaba las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara Lupin, pero ahora lo más importante era ella.

- Estaba esperándote.

- ¿Qué?... solo vete - no deseaba ver a nadie, mucho menos a él - se incorporó queriendo pasarlo y ocultarse en el baño pero él la detuvo, abrazándola.

- Déjame… vete… - trató de zafarse.

- Cálmate estoy aquí por ti.

Tonks alzó su rostro - ¿Ahora si? Eres igual que él… ¿acaso olvidaste que tu también me dejaste?

- Nymph las cosas no fueron así – atrapó su manos evitando que siguiera golpeándolo.

- ¡Suéltame y vete! – se soltó girándose levándose las manos al rostro, de seguro el rímel se le había corrido, pero eso era lo de menos.

Se metió al baño, se quito a jirones el vestido quedándose en ropa interior. Se arrancó los pasadores, pero en ningún momento su llanto cesó.

Bill tocó la puerta y cuando ella no abrió, utilizó su varita para abrirla. Entró encontrando a la chica llorando frente al lavabo.

- Nym tienes que calmarte.

- ¿Por qué no te largas?, déjame… quiero estar sola vete con tu francesa… y a mi déjame en paz.

- ¡Quieres controlarte! – pidió zarandeándola ligeramente.

Tonks se quedó quieta, mirándolo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

- Toma un baño, te ayudara… y después cuando estés cambiada y en tu cama hablaremos – la dejó ahí parada como estatua de sal, mientras él deslizaba la puerta corrediza de la regadera, templaba el agua para ella – vamos…

**º*º*º

En el Despacho de DCAO…

Remus se frotaba la cara con las manos, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la metamorfaga, le había causado un gran dolor.

- Yo no debería estar haciendo esto, al final también lastimare a Hermione como a Dora –soltó enojado consigo mismo, había descargado su ira en una mesa y ahora varios libros se encontraban en el suelo, junto con otros pergaminos.

Alcanzó la botella de whiskey, en otros momentos hubiese aparecido una copa pero ahora se limitó a tomar de esta, un buen trago.

- Es mejor que vaya a Grimmauld place, no estaré tranquilo hasta saber que en lo que cabe llegó bien – dejó la botella, dirigiéndose

Poco tiempo después se encontraba en el Hall de la mansión, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando se topó con Sirius, quien acaba de llegar.

- Lunático ¿qué haces aquí?

Remus tensó su mandíbula, la mirada de su amigo se volvió insistente.

- Terminaste con Nym – asumió al ver el semblante deshecho de su amigo.

- Si, se fue del colegio muy alterada…

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir una palabra más, Sirius ya se encontraba a su lado propinándole un buen golpe, que realmente el licántropo puedo haber esquivado pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que se lo merecía.

Trastabilló unos pasos, para después erguirse completamente, se llevó el dorso de su mano a su labios podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Y claro que le había dolido aún podía sentir una punzada que se lo recordaba.

- Te advertí que no le hicieras daño – sentenció furibundo.

- Lo sé.

- Déjala, no creo que le haga bien verte en este momento – aseveró caminando hacia su despacho, seguido por el licántropo.

El pelinegro sirvió dos copas, entregándole una a su amigo.

- Sabes que de verdad lo intente.

- No te justifiques conmigo, no te estoy culpando… pero eso no quita que quiera matarte por lo que le hiciste – señaló fúnebre – tardara en estar bien, pero lo estará.

Lupin cada segundo que pasaba se sentía peor, se bebió la copa de un solo trago. Se quito su moño y deshizo los primeros botones de su camisa.

*º*º*º

En Hogwarts…

El Baile casi había concluido, la mayoría de los alumnos terminarían la fiesta en sus Casas o en sus cuartos.

Blaise había ido a dejar a la rubia a Slytherin, no podía decir que la había pasado tan mal. Nott se había ido a dejar a su noviecita a Hufflepuff, así que lo había dejado solo, en otro momento hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad pero no estaba de ánimo para enredarse más con Daphne.

Aunque la chica al parecer no compartía su idea, pues al despedirse lo había sorprendido con un beso, que no había estado nada mal pero no lo había logrado prender. Podía haberse quedado en la Sala común disfrutando del ambiente o irse a su cuarto como mojigato a dormir, pero simplemente estaba en los terrenos y no por melancolía, si no porque necesitaba un poco de aire.

Se llevó el cigarro a su mano dándole una gran calada, bajó su mano y recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, cuando sintió como unos dedos fríos le arrebataban su cigarro. Volteó encontrándose con Ginevra, frunció su ceño confundido.

"_¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? ¿Y por qué se me acerca?". _

Por un momento creyó que en serio las copas que se había tomado se le habían subido ala cabeza, creándole alucinaciones, o quizás ya se encontraba en su cama durmiendo su borrachera y este era su sueño, uno que tarde o temprano se convertiría en pesadilla o en un sueño húmedo.

- No deberías fumar – reprendió, pero al darse cuenta que estaba hablando como su madre se asustó. Esa no era la mejor forma para acercarse al Slytherin, había ido ahí después de que llegaran a la Sala común, técnicamente se le había perdido al chico, las palabras de Hermione y Luna la habían estado atormentando al llegar a los terrenos se había sorprendido de encontrar al moreno y finalmente había decidido averiguar por si misma lo que le ocurría con esa vil serpiente.

Sabía que era su última oportunidad, porque en cuanto salieran del colegio no lo vería más. No solían frecuentar los mismos lugares, ni mucho menos compartían amistades, podía haberse acobardado y dejarlo pasar, quizás con el tiempo se olvidaría del asunto pero las cosas eran como eran y debía enfrentarlas como venían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con brusquedad – ¿acaso se te perdió el idiota de Thomas?

Ginny hizo acopio de su paciencia y vaya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo pues en otro momento ya le hubiese soltado un puñetazo o un _mocomurciélago._

- Necesito que hablemos – repuso firme.

Blaise dejó salir una carcajada –Pobretona ¿se te pasaron las copas o qué?

- Quieres dejar tu actitud de idiota, en serio quiero hablar contigo – exclamó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno ahora si estaba choqueado, el Slytherin que llevaba por dentro le decía que no debía fiarse, que debía tratarla como siempre con desprecio, pero la contraparte, el chico que estaba encaprichado con la leona le advertía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

El corazón comenzó a martillarle contra el oído, la adrenalina ya corría por sus venas a gran velocidad.

- Está bien, habla…

La pelirroja tomó una gran bocanada de aire, con el tiempo había aprendido que cada segundo era valioso porque quizás en el siguiente podías estar muerto, así que sería directa, pues no quería alargar el momento con el Slytherin, mucho menos cuando sentía aquellos nervios.

- ¿Qué hay de cierto en que te gusto?

Blaise se descolocó momentáneamente, aunque supo ocultarlo bien; años de practica aunque últimamente su autocontrol se había al caño. Al parecer no había tomado lo suficiente porque en ese momento sentía que la situación podía írsele de las manos, y un borracho no racionalizaba tanto como él en ese instante.

Ginn comenzó a impacientarse, y no solo por el mutismo del chico si no por la mirada tan intensa que le estaba propinando. Justamente en ese momento ya no creía que había sido tan buena idea.

- Esto no tiene sentido, olvídalo – se giró buscando alejarse de él. Iría a su cuarto y se metería bajo las mantas y fingiría que eso nunca había ocurrido.

- Es verdad – en cuanto la había visto alejarse, las palabras salieron de su boca con una facilidad que incluso lo tomó por sorpresa.

*º*º*º

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la ducha, lo cierto era que no podía con ese dolor, era tan fuerte la opresión de su pecho que no creyó que pudiera soportarlo ni un segundo más.

Gritó, dejó salir toda clase de improperios mientras golpeaba el mosaico del baño y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cansada simplemente lloró como una niña que perdió su muñeca favorita o que ve partir a uno de sus padres.

Bill escuchó todo desde su posición en el marco de la puerta, él estaba sufriendo al verla así, de no ser porque ella lo necesitaba ya estaría golpeando a Lupin. Tomó un albornoz junto con una toalla y se acercó a la puerta corrediza.

- Sal de ahí…

Nym escuchó a lo lejos la voz del pelirrojo, pero no le dio importancia siguió retraída en su mundo roto.

William sentía tanto invadir de esa forma su privacidad, pero no le había dejado otra opción. Abrió la puerta, cerró las llaves de la regadera, la enredó en la toalla tratando de ver lo menos posible, finalmente la sacó de ahí, y la obligó a colocarse el albornoz.

Poco le importó los rasguños o las protestas de la chica, él había hecho lo que creía necesario.

Ahora que su cuerpo estaba cubierto podía volver a respirar, sin duda había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto desnuda, pero seguía siendo hermosa.

- Suéltame…

- Vaya aún puedes hablar,vamos tienes que ponerte algo caliente.

- ¿Por qué no te vas?

Bill rebuscó entre los cajones del closet buscando una muda para la chica, encontró su ropa interior en otro momento hubiese gozado con molestarla, pero no ese día. Tomó una camiseta rosada con un estampado y un pequeño short.

Aventó la ropa a la cama – Cámbiate.

Nymphadora lo fulminó con su mirada, realmente estaba logrando hacerla enojar. Su cabello abandonó el color rata para volverse negro azulado.

- ¿Estas molesta? Mejor… ahora cámbiate.

Alzó su mano y con un solo movimiento lo abofeteó – Vete y déjame en paz.

La mejilla el ardía, pero si quería sacarlo de su cuarto iba a necesitar hacer más que eso – No, te dije que hablaríamos y eso vamos hacer.

Dora realizó un mohín su rostro estaba colorado de enojo – Voltéate al menos.

- ¿No crees qué ahora eso es lo de menos?

- Eres… argghh te odio.

- Vamos mejorando – se giró dándole un poco de espacio para que se cambiara.

Tonks se vistió a regañadientes, era eso o volver a dejar que él la tocara, ya le había dejado muy claro que no pensaba irse.

- Deberías estar con tu novia no aquí conmigo.

Bill se giró clavando su vista en sus ojos hinchados –Quizás tengas razón, pero el punto es que estoy aquí contigo.

Tonks negó con su cabeza, ya tenía suficiente con su rompimiento como para ahora enredar su cabeza más con Billy. Levantó las mantas de su cama y se metió en ellas.

- Vete, por favor…

El pelirrojo ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo, se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

*º*º*º

**Continuará... **

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

Bueno hemos vuelto con un capitulo más largo que el anterior y un tanto extraño, apenas estamos trabajando en la relación de Remus/Hermione, veamos que les depara la vida fuera del Colegio, eso será en los próximos capítulos.

Por ahora queremos agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar.

**Lunita**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, tardamos un poco en publicar pero al menos no fue un año. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Mira Black-Lupin**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Se nos complico retomar la historia pero ahora si esperamos terminarla, ya estamos dando los primeros pasos colocando nuevos capítulos. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y que te guste. Saludos.

**judith178:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar. Claro que continuaremos la historia, por ahora aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood: **Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, sentimos haber dejado tanto tiempo la historia, pero aquí estamos publicando un nuevo capítulo y más largo. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**SusiiLu:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer, y pues esperamos que te siga gustando, en parte es gracias a ti que la historia sigue. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

**Cosita:** Hola ¿Cómo estas? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Ama sua:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin saber ti. Esperamos que estés bien. Sentimos que el otro capítulo haya sido pequeño pero en recompensa este es largo, esperamos no decepcionarte con este. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar. **

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
